L'amour n'est pas si aveugle que ça !
by Hime no tsubasa
Summary: Naruto est aveugle de naissance. Sasuke est une star mondialement connu, arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Mais que va t-il se passer lorsque Sasuke se rendra compte que Naruto est insensible à son charme ?
1. Chapitre 1: Enfin les vacances !

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Donc voilà, je viens de publier ma fic intitulée **_**L'amour n'est pas si aveugle que ça.**_** C'est la première fois que je publies sur ce site, mais pas la première fois que j'écris. **

**/!\ ATTENTION: CETTE FIC EST DU GENRE YAOI, C'EST A DIRE QUI CONTIENT DES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES, DONC HOMOPHOBES VOUS CONNAISSEZ LA SORTIE !**

**Quand à tous les autres, et bien... **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Ah enfin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu les attendre celles-là: les grandes vacances. Deux mois de liberté, à m'amuser, sortir avec mes amis…

Vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est samedi, qu'il est 8h30 du matin et que c'est le premier jour des vacances, il serait tentant, voir même logique de faire la grasse matinée !

Et ben nan ! Pas pour moi. Non pas que je sois un lève tôt, au contraire, c'est juste que ma meilleure amie Sakura-chan doit bientôt arriver et elle, elle déteste se levé tard, même pendant les vacances. Franchement, je sais pas comment elle fait. Déjà que c'est soûlant pendant l'année scolaire, alors si on si met aussi pendant les vacances, où on va ?

Ca fait qu'à présent, je suis près à l'accueillir. Je me suis déjà préparé et ais déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner. Mais bon, maintenant j'ai plus rien à faire ! Pour faire passer le temps, j'allume la télé et m'étale dans le canapé.

_- «_..._ la team rocket plus rapide que la lumière, rendez-vous où ce sera la guerre … »_

Rha super Pokémon ! J'y crois pas qu'ils passent encore ça à la télé. Et le pire c'est que y'a rien d'autre. Ou alors le télé shopping. Très peu pour moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Sakura-chan ? D'habitude elle n'est jamais en retard ! Ca va faire deux ans qu'on se connaît, et ça serait bien la première fois qu'elle n'est pas à l'heure !

Mais bon, comme on dit, faut bien une première fois à tout.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je m'ennui !

Dire qu'il y a presque un an, je vivais encore avec mon tuteur Iruka. Mais celui-ci a trouvé le grand amour en la personne de Kakashi Hatake, mon prof de philo. Nan mais je vous jure, il n'aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, sérieux ? Enfin bon, il a l'air heureux, alors je suis content pour lui.

Et puis Kakashi-sensei n'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il a souvent tendance à être dans la lune. Et aussi très tendance à être en retard.

Alors quand il a proposé à Iruka de venir habiter chez lui, j'étais très content pour mon tuteur. Par contre, je l'étais moins lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. Tenir la chandelle entre ces deux là, non merci. Il a fallu que j'utilise tous les arguments que j'avais en stocke pour le convaincre de me laisse seul. Après tout, j'ai 17 ans. Bientôt 18.

Puis au bout d'une semaine, il a cédez et es partit vivre chez mon prof. Au moins maintenant je peux dire que j'ai mon propre appartement _(même s'il est petit et que c'est toujours Iruka qui paye le loyer)_. Une petite cuisine, un petit salon, une salle de bain/WC, deux chambres: pour moi c'est suffisant.

Par contre, il m'appelle tous les deux-trois jours pour savoir comment ça va. Hier soir encore, je l'avais au téléphone où il me félicitait pour ma remise de diplôme _(qui a pourtant eu lieu hier et à laquelle il a assisté)_.Et oui, il ne faut pas croire mais je suis intelligent _(sauf en philo)_. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai étudié au lycée Hokage, le lycée le plus réputé et le plus prestigieux de la ville de Konoha et même du Japon.

C'est vraiment un endroit unique. On y étudie du début du collègue jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Le domaine est composé de six bâtiments énormes, d'un petit bois adjacent et d'un lac où on peut se détendre quand on n'a pas cours _(bon j'avoue m'y être détendu aussi quand j'avais cours)_. De plus, on y accueille aussi bien les élèves dit _« normaux » _que les élèves qui ont un handicap quelconque.

Par exemple un élève comme moi, étant donné que je suis aveugle de naissance.

C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré tous mes amis. Évidemment, je ne suis pas dans la même classe qu'eux, mais n'empêche qu'on est quand même tous très proche.

Il y a deux ans, Sakura-chan est venu y étudier. Quand on s'est rencontré, je me rappelle qu'elle a été étonnée que je sache me débrouiller tout seul, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander comment je faisais pour ne pas me prendre un arbre ou un mur toutes les deux secondes avec une simple canne ou encore comment je faisais pour savoir quelle heure il était _(grâce à une montre spéciale qu'il me suffit de toucher)_.

**DING DONG - DING DONG - DING DONG - DING DONG - DING DONG **

Ah bah enfin elle arrive. J'éteins quand même la télé parce que je n'ai pas trop envi qu'elle s'imagine que Pokémon c'est mon truc.

**DING DONG - DING DONG - DING DONG …..**

- " Oui ça va j'arrive Sakura-chan !" dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser entrer.

- " Salut Naruto. Désolée j'avais peur que tu ne te sois pas réveiller. Au faite, comment tu savais que c'était moi ?"

- " C'est simple: je t'attendais. Et puis franchement, il n'y a que toi pour t'excité sur la sonnette comme ça aussi tôt le matin. Enfin bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

- " Du thé s'il te plait."

Alors que je m'installe face à Sakura-chan après nous avoir servis une tasse de thé, la question que je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser me reviens à l'esprit:

- " Au faite, pourquoi tu était en retard tout à l'heure ?"

- " Rhaa m'en parle pas ! Anko a passé la nuit à la maison. Elle s'est encore disputée avec Orochimaru. Enfin bon, ce matin elle a squatté la salle de bain pendant près d'une heure et demie. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour que j'arrive en retard. Et puis d'abord, elle devrait le laisser tomber ! Ce gars est trop vieux pour elle, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut lui trouver. C'est vrai quoi, il a une tête de pervers et de sadique. Elle devrait vraiment se trouvé un appartement à elle et l'oublier, elle sera plus heureuse."

- " Ouai tu dis ça mais en faite tu veux juste quelle déguerpisse pour avoir la salle de bain à toi toute seule, avoue !"

- " Mais…mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginez ? C'est quand même ma cousine !"

- " Hai Hai"

Vraiment Sakura-chan n'est pas honnête ! Je n'ai pas souvent rencontré Anko, mais à chaque fois que je l'ai fait en présence de Sakura-chan, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une tornade s'abattait autour de moi. Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se supporter, mais le pire c'est qu'elles ne le reconnaissent même pas !

Mais bon, je vais quand même changé de sujet, sinon je sens que je vais passé une très sale matinée, voir même une très sale journée.

- " Alors, tu m'emmène où aujourd'hui ?"

- " C'est un secret."

Je l'aurais parié ! Outre le fait que ma meilleure amie se lève au chant du coq, elle a aussi la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me traîner dans toutes sortes de boutique pour _« parfaire » _mon look. Moi perso, je m'en fiche, étant donné que je n'ai pas une image très précise de moi-même mais Sakura-chan elle, affirme avec certitude qu'avec mon mètre 65, mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux azurs, mon teint bronzé et mon corps frêle, je ferais des ravages.

Déjà avant de la rencontré, il n'y avait pas un mois sans que quelqu'un me déclare sa flamme au lycée, que ce ne soit par des filles ou des garçons. Mais depuis que Sakura-chan a refaite entièrement ma garde-robe, même les inconnus me draguent en pleine rue ! Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Après avoir fini notre thé, nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Je glisse mon portefeuille vite fait dans la poche arrière droite de mon jean ainsi que ma canne pliée dans la gauche et rabat le bas de ma chemise dessus, puis je mets de petites lunettes de soleil, histoire que personne ne voit mes yeux.

Pas que j'en ai honte, c'est juste que quand les gens se rendent compte que je suis non-voyant, ils me sortent que truc du genre: _« Oh je suis désolé » _ou encore, _« Ca doit être dur à ton âge. » _Pour moi, ne rien voir me semble complètement normal, alors non, ce n'est pas dur et je ne suis pas triste pour autant. C'est ce que j'ai toujours connus et je sais très bien me débrouiller par moi-même.

Après êtres sortis de l'immeuble, Sakura-chan et moi nous prenons la main et commençons à avancer tranquillement à travers les rues de Konoha. Quand on se tient la main comme ça, j'entends souvent les gens sur notre passage dire que nous formons un beau couple. Moi ça me fais bien rire.

J'aime énormément ma meilleure amie, mais c'est juste de l'amitié. En plus, nous tenir par la main comme ça me permet de ne pas utiliser ma canne, même si je l'ai sur moi. Et puis, Sakura-chan est déjà en couple avec une vieille amie à moi: Ino. Entre ces deux-là, ça a été le coup de foudre. Elles ne se lâchent plus. Quand Sakura-chan ne passe pas son temps avec moi, elle le passe avec Ino. Et même si je ne vois rien, je peux tout de même ressentir l'amour entre ces deux là.

Moi, j'attends encore que ça m'arrive. A vrai dire, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne sais même pas quel genre de personne je pourrais aimer. Sûrement quelqu'un de gentil, souriant, chaleureux, attentionné, romantique, drôle, sociale…

- " …ruto, Naruto tu m'écoutes ?"

- " Hein, quoi ? Heu oui oui… évidemment que je t'écoute ha… hahaha."

Inconsciemment je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, signe que je suis nerveux. Mince, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas du tout.

- " Donc comme je disais, ce matin je voulais t'emmener au centre ville. Y'a une nouvelle bijouterie qui vient d'ouvrir et on m'a dit que ce n'était pas trop cher."

- " Ah super."

Ouf elle n'a rien remarqué. Ou en tout cas elle a fait genre de rien. Merci Kami-sama… ou plutôt Sakura-chan !

Alors que Sakura-chan me confirmait qu'on allait plus tarder à arriver dans le centre ville, je l'entends dire:

- " Tiens c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?"

A l'intonation de sa voix, je devine qu'elle s'est plus parler à elle-même qu'autre chose, alors pas besoin de répondre !

Mais c'est vrai qu'en écoutant bien, je peux entendre au loin comme des cris. Puis au bout d'une ou deux minutes, nous nous arrêtons net. Mes oreilles sont assaillies par des acclamations, des hurlements et même des klaxons.

- " Hé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sakura-chan ?"

- " Y'a plein de monde qui bloc le centre ville. Il doit bien y'avoir une centaine de personnes ! Y'en a même sur la route, ça fait que les voitures n'arrivent plus à passer."

Je remarque que beaucoup de voix ont l'air de criées la même chose: _Sas_… quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la suite.

- " Ohé, Naru-kun, Saku-chan."

Tiens, je connais cette voix !

- " Tenten ! Eh Hinata, tu es là aussi ! Salut." s'exclame ma meilleure amie

- " Salut Sakura ! B…bonjour Na…Naruto-kun."

- " Salut les filles ! Dis donc, c'est brouillant aujourd'hui. Vous savez ce qu'il ce passe ?"

Et là, gros blanc… Ben quoi, j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?... En plus avec tous les autres qui continuent de hurler, je sens que je vais bientôt me ramasser un sacré mal de tête… Tiens, je crois que j'ai entendu un ange passer entre nous... Sérieux ça commence à devenir stressant ce silence. Par pitié que quelqu'un dise quelque chose ! Euh… ben pourquoi pas moi tiens ?

- " Euh…Tenten ? Hinata ?"

Ah, Sakura-chan a lus dans mes pensées. En tout cas on dirait que ça à réveiller les deux concernées puisque j'entends Hina-chan murmurer des trucs comme: _« Euh, je…hum…et ben… »_.Mais c'est Tenten qui se charge de nous expliquer, comme si que nous étions complètement arriérés, Sakura-chan et moi:

- " Vous rigolez là ? Ce n'est pas possible que vous ne soyez pas au courant."

- " Ben apparemment si."

- " Naru-kun, ce n'est pas parce-que tu ne vois rien que tu ne peux pas te tenir au courant de l'actu people. Et toi Saku-chan, tu pourrais au moins aller faire un tour sur Internet de temps en temps, histoire de connaître les dernières nouvelles."

- " Te…Tenten ! Soit plus gen… gentille avec eux. Ce n'est pas grave s'ils ne sont pas au cou… courant."

Heureusement qu'Hina-chan est là parce-que je commençais à ne plus sentir ma main. Et oui, Sakura-chan et moi ne nous sommes pas lâchés. Alors vu qu'elle s'énerve assez vite et qu'en plus de ça elle a une force monstrueuse, je vous laisse imaginez l'état de ma pauvre petite main à moi.

Tentant de la calmer un peu, je pose mon autre main sur la sienne, histoire de lui faire comprendre mon atroce souffrance de l'heure actuelle. Instantanément, je la sens se décrispée. Puis Tenten reprend, un peu plus gentiment cette fois-ci:

- " Désolée. Y'a un des plus beaux mecs de la planète qui doit venir aujourd'hui à Konoha enregistrer sa nouvelle chanson. Normalement l'info était secrète, mais apparemment il y a eu une fuite qui s'est retrouvée sur Internet, ça fait que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant et l'attend ! Il ne devrait plus tarder là."

- " Ok mais est-ce que ces gens sont obligés de hurlés comme ça ?" me plaignis-je

- " Évidemment ! C'est pour lui montrer à quel point on l'aime !"

- " Mais Tenten, il n'est même pas encore arrivé." fit remarquer intelligemment Sakura-chan.

Mais alors que je sentais Tenten prête à lui renvoyer une remarque cinglante, les cris des fans s'intensifièrent. Et là, Tenten explosa:

- " KYYYAAAAAAAAAA ! IL ARRIVE ! IL ARRIVE !"

Croyez-moi, quand elle a hurlé _« IL ARRIVE » _je l'ai crus à 200%. Mais c'est vrai qu'en me concentrant bien et surtout en tentant d'oublier le bruit autour de moi, je peux entendre une voiture approchée. D'après le bruit du moteur, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle une voiture de luxe. J'entends la voiture s'arrêter un peu plus loin de nous. Elle doit avoir réussi à se frayée un passage parmi les autres voitures et toute la foule. Tout à coup, Tenten s'exclame à nouveau:

- " Hi-chan, prépare l'appareil photo !"

L'instant d'après, une grosse voix se fait entendre…

- " Aller poussez-vous, laissez passer…"

Puis le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre, suivit par des hurlements complètement hystériques. J'en déduis donc que la star en question doit être à présent sortit du véhicule.

- " Vite Hi-chan, prend-le en photo, kyaaa qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Ah, il regarde par ici !"

Bon, c'est gentil tout ça mais moi je commence un peu à en avoir marre. En plus, tout ce bruit c'est vraiment insupportable. Je presse légèrement mes mains autour de celle de Sakura-chan et tourne un peu ma tête vers elle:

- " Et si on allait faire un tour ailleurs ? On pourra revenir là plus tard."

- " Oui t'a raison. De toute façon on n'arrivera pas à passer avec tout ce monde."

- " Bon Tenten, Hina-chan, on va vous laisser."

- " Quoi ? Vous partez déjà ? C'est dommage !"

- " Peut-être mais Naruto et moi on a autre chose à faire que de hurler le nom d'une star qu'on ne rencontrera jamais."

- " A… A plus tard tous les deux !"

- " A plus Hina-chan. Salut Tenten."

- " A plus. » crie Tenten.

Et sur ce, Sakura-chan commence à faire demi-tour en m'entraînant à sa suite. Mais alors que nous nous retrouvons dos à nos deux amies, j'entends celles-ci pousser un petit cri de surprise. L'instant d'après, une main m'attrape le bras et me force, doucement mais fermement, à me retourner. Surpris et légèrement excédé par la tournure des évènements, je m'écris:

- " Hé mais ça va pas ?"

Mais avant d'avoir pus esquisser le moindre geste, une voix masculine qui m'est inconnue, grave, profonde et sensuelle se fait entendre à quelques centimètres de mon visage, m'obligeant à lever la tête:

- " Salut."

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Un samedi mouvementé

**Salut ! Alors avant tout, certaine précisions :**

**Déjà je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, c'est super sympa ^^. **

**Pour les chapitres, je pense en publier un tous les mercredi, enfin je vais essayer ! De plus, cette fic comprendra entre 7 et 10 chapitres.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Quelle heure il est ?

8h22. Et dire que mon manager, Ebisu, voulait me voir à 8h à l'agence. Mais bon, quitte à choisir entre lui et le gars de cette nuit, pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

D'ailleurs, comment on est arrivés dans ce lit tout les deux ? Alors que je me souvienne… Hier soir, mon frère Itachi a réussi à me traîné dans ce club VIP où je me suis ennuyé à mourir pendant une heure et pendant laquelle j'ai enchaîné trois tequila.

Et au moment où j'allais partir, ce gars est venu m'aborder. Je crois qu'il m'a dit s'appeler... Sora. Légèrement plus petit que moi, les cheveux mi-long coupé au carré d'une couleur qui oscille entre le noir et le gris, de grands yeux marron et une taille fine.

Plutôt pas mal, même si j'avais déjà rencontré mieux.

Avec lui, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il cherchait: de la baise. Je me rappelle avoir pensé: « _ouai, pourquoi pas ? » _Après tout, je ne suis jamais contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, à condition que l'autre soit agréable à regarder, hommes ou femmes. Et puis, que ce soit moi ou eux qui m'abordent, ce n'est jamais que pour une nuit. Mais certains vont jusqu'à s'imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'amour entre nous. Quels idiots. Mais après tout, qui refuserait de coucher avec un mannequin-chanteur mondialement connu ?

Ensuite on a quitté le club, je crois même qu'Itachi y était encore mais bon, tant pis pour lui, et on s'est dirigés vers l'hôtel de luxe deux rues plus loin. On était à peine entré dans la chambre qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur moi. Ca a duré toute la nuit.

Mais bon maintenant il faudrait peut-être que je me lève. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je dois aller à Konoha pour ma nouvelle chanson.

Après avoir pris une douche, je quitte la chambre sans même un regard pour l'autre occupant qui dort toujours. Je ne laisse même pas de petit mot. A quoi bon ? C'était juste pour une nuit, pour s'amuser. Maintenant c'est fini. D'un autre côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser avec amusement qu'en se levant, il aura certainement du mal à marcher.

A l'accueil, je demande à ce qu'on m'appelle un taxi. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je fais route vers l'agence. J'envoie quand même un message à Ebisu pour lui dire que j'arriverais d'ici quelques minutes. Pas que je sois inquiet de le savoir sur les nerfs, c'est surtout histoire qu'il ne m'en fasse pas tout un plat plus tard.

A peine arrivé à l'agence, Ebisu me saute dessus et me fais monté dans une Mercedes noire. A ma très désagréable surprise, Itachi se trouve déjà à l'intérieur. Mais bon, lui aussi est mannequin et Ebisu est aussi son manager. Après m'être installé face à eux deux, la Mercedes démarre, direction: Konoha.

Tandis que mon frère discute avec notre manager de mon planning de la journée, je m'adonne pour ma part à mon activité favorite: regarder par la vitre. Mais ma tranquillité est troublée quelques minutes plus tard par mon portable qui vibre: un message. Même si je ne reconnais pas le numéro, je décide quand même de le lire.

_Sasuke,_

_J'ai adoré cette nuit avec toi._

_Maintenant ça signifie que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens._

_J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. _

_Je t'aime,_ _Sora._

Sora ? Le gars de cette nuit ? Comment il a eu mon numéro ? Je ne le donne qu'à un nombre très réduit de personnes, et mes conquêtes d'un soir n'en font certainement pas partit. Et puis c'est quoi ce _Je t'aime _? On s'est envoyés en l'air une seule fois et il a déjà la folie des grandeurs en me disant _Je t'aime._

Mon regard se pose sur mon frère. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui lui a refilé mon numéro. Lui et ses idées débiles d'être en couple. Ca doit bien faire trois ans qu'il cherche à me caser par tous les moyens possibles. Nan mais de quoi je me mêle ? Qu'il s'occupe d'abord de lui.

Sentant mon regard posé sur lui, mon aîné lève alors ses yeux vers moi. Nous restons à nous fixer comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Ebisu continu de monologuer sans s'apercevoir de rien.

Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous deux: lui le gentil grand frère calme, intelligent et chaleureux avec tout le monde, et moi l'odieux petit frère, arrogant et méprisant avec tout le monde.

- " On arrive !"

Après la brillante remarque d'Ebisu, je détourne finalement le regard et vois, sans surprise, une foule en délire juste derrière les vitres. Normalement ma venue ici n'était pas publique, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un mouchard. Je sens la voiture ralentir. Je remets vite fait mon portable dans ma poche, sans penser à supprimer le message.

Après s'être frayé un chemin, la Mercedes s'arrête. Je vois plusieurs gars baraqués sortir du studio d'enregistrement et retenir la foule pour nous permettre de sortir. L'un d'eux s'approche en criant:

- " Aller poussez-vous, laissez passer…"

Finalement la portière s'ouvre et nous sortons sous les hurlements des fans. Ils sont tous en train de me mitrailler avec leur appareil photo, certains ont même des pancartes avec écrit dessus: _Sasuke je t'aime_. Décidément c'est à la mode les déclarations d'amour aujourd'hui.

C'est là que je les remarque: un groupe de quatre un peu à l'écart des autres. Il y a une fille avec deux chignons sur la tête, habillé d'un t-shirt rouge vif et d'un petit short blanc et qui est en train de parler à une autre fille qui elle a de longs cheveux bruns, qui est habillé d'un débardeur violet clair et d'un pantacourt noir.

Mais ce sont les deux autres qui capte le plus mon attention. Une fille avec de courts cheveux… roses, qui porte une robe verte ainsi que le seul garçon du groupe.

Et quel garçon !

De la même taille que les trois autres, il porte de petites lunettes de soleil, a les cheveux couleurs or, une chemise à manches courtes bleu ciel laissant voir la naissance de son torse ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc moulant. Je remarque, avec moins de plaisir cette fois-ci, que leurs mains sont étroitement liées. Alors ils sont en couple.

Je les vois en train de discuter entre eux quatre un instant puis subitement, le couple commence à faire demi-tour. Alors ni une ni deux, je me dirige vers eux. Hors de question qu'il me file entre les doigts. Je me fous complètement qu'il soit déjà en couple avec cette fille. Je ne fais même pas attention aux cris des deux autres. J'attrape le bras de mon blond et le force, doucement mais fermement, à se retourner. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié car il proteste aussitôt:

- " Hé mais ça va pas ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter ou de faire quoique ce soit, je prends ma voix la plus sensuelle, et dit, un sourire aux lèvres:

- " Salut."

Vu que je fais bien une tête de plus que lui, le son de ma voix lui fait lever son visage vers le mien. Je constate qu'il est encore plus mignon de près, même avec ses petites marques sur les joues. Dommage que je ne vois pas ses yeux.

Ravi d'avoir toute son attention, j'ajoute sur le même ton qu'avant:

- " Tu sais que tu est trop mignon pour rester à l'écart des autres. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?"

Je le vois entrouvrir la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis semble se raviser. Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres roses, elles ont l'air tellement appétissante. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y goûter.

- " Merci du compliment. Mais j'ai autre chose de prévu."

Je prends une expression amusée face à la réponse de l'autre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me donne une réponse négative, surtout si ce quelqu'un est en couple et que son copain ou sa copine est là. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Et puis de toute façon, un non se transforme toujours en oui.

Doucement, je le colle contre mon torse. Son visage est toujours levé vers le mien. Nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je tente malgré tout d'apercevoir ses yeux à travers les verres. Rien. Derrière, j'entends toujours les autres hurler. Je peux voir du coin de l'œil que sa copine aux cheveux roses me regarde d'un sale œil. Alors j'ajoute d'une voix suave, en posant doucement ma main gauche sur sa fesse droite, mon autre main tenant toujours son bras:

- " Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ? Tu sais, on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux."

Je vois une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues, ce qui le rend encore plus craquant. Mais brusquement, il tente de me repousser et s'écris, en colère:

- " Teme ! Lâche-moi."

Et là il commence à me marteler la poitrine de coups de poings. Non pas que ça me fasse mal, c'est juste que ça me surprend. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un refuse une de mes propositions avec autant de hargne. A contre cœur, je décide de le lâcher. Aussitôt, il fait un pas en arrière et sa copine vient lui reprendre la main.

Tss, celle-là je sens qu'elle va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- " Nan mais ça va pas d'agir comme ça. Viens Naruto, on s'en va."

Et comme si je n'existais pas, je les vois tranquillement partir, main dans la main, suivit des deux autres. Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Naruto. J'aime bien.

Je le laisse partir ce coup-ci, mais avec ce que je viens de trouver, je n'aurais aucun mal à le revoir ! En effet, pendant qu'il se débattait, le portefeuille de mon joli blond est tombé de sa poche. Portefeuille que je glisse dans ma propre poche. J'ai vraiment hâte de le retrouver. Je compte bien prendre quelques semaines de vacances à Konoha.

- " Et ben p'tit frère, tu harcèle les gens en pleine rue maintenant ? Mais j'avoue que tu as bon goût."

- " Mêle-toi de tes affaires."

- " Hé, je n'ai rien dit de méchant ! Je te donne juste mon avis, c'est tout."

- " Hn."

- " Ohé Sasuke, Itachi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous attends moi !"

- " Hai Hai, on arrive Ebisu-san ! Aller viens." dit mon frère.

Un des gros bras du studio vient vers nous et nous aide ainsi à traversé la foule qui n'a pas cessé de hurler et de s'agiter ces dernières minutes. Je sens que mon séjour à Konoha va vraiment être intéressant.

**POV Naruto**_, le même jour, dans l'après-midi:_

- " Ahahaha, vraiment Naruto, t'a pas de chance vieux ! T'attire toujours les tarés."

- " C'est pas drôle Kiba. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait plotter le cul en pleine rue, c'est moi ! En plus, j'ai perdu mon portefeuille."

- " Oui et puis d'abord Kiba, Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas un taré."

- " Je te signal Tenten, que c'est aussi ce que tu disais de Sai. Et on connaît tous la suite." argua Sakura-chan.

- " Oui mais là c'est différent."

- " Et en quoi ?" demande Kiba

- " Je sais pas encore. Mais je le sens, c'est tout."

Moi ce que je sens, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore fini cette discussion. Mais Sakura-chan n'a pas tort. Tenten disait aussi que Sai n'était pas un taré, et pourtant … Rien que d'y repenser, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. C'est vrai que le mec de ce matin m'a vraiment énervé, mais je ne le reverrais probablement jamais, alors pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus.

- " Je suis de l'avis de Tenten. Je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, la fougue de la jeunesse vaincra !"

- " Merci Lee."

Lee et Tenten. On peut être sûr que ces deux là seront toujours d'accord, peu importe sur quoi. Ils refusent de l'avouer, mais je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Mon autre meilleur ami, Kiba, est aussi de cet avis. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ais pas encore lancer de plaisanterie à ce sujet. D'habitude, il ne se gêne pas.

- " Et de votre côté à tous les deux, ça donne quoi la fougue de la jeunesse, hein ?"

Ah, je me disais aussi !

- " Ki… Kiba-kun ! Ce n'est pas tr… très gentil de les em…embêté comme ça !"

- " Mais je ne les ais pas embêté Hinata ! Je me renseigne, c'est tout."

Les pauvres quand même ! Se faire harceler par Kiba, ça doit pas être drôle.

- " Kiba s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de me retourner l'estomac avec tes insinuations douteuses." implore faussement Ino.

- " Qu'est-ce que t'a dit la lesbienne ?"

- " Évite de me faire gerber, c'est plus clair comme ça, pervers de chien enragé ?"

Et voilà, c'est repartit ! Après avoir quitté le centre ville plus tôt, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, Tenten et moi avons fait un tour dans les petites boutiques de quartier. Tenten n'arrêtait de me harceler en me disant à quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir tapé dans l'œil de son idole, et blablabla…

Sakura-chan elle, s'est empressée d'appeler tout les autres et de les faire rappliquer. C'est donc accompagné de Lee, Tenten, Hina-chan, Ino, Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru que nous avons prit la direction d'Ichiraku, un petit restaurant de ramens que j'adore. Et dire qu'à la base, j'avais juste prévu de passé une journée tranquille avec Sakura-chan ! Mais tout est tombé à l'eau à cause d'une star pourrie gâtée.

Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Assis avec eux dans l'herbe du parc de Konoha. N'empêche que leur présence à tous m'a bien aidé à décoléré. Même celle d'Ino et de Kiba qui sont toujours en train de se prendre la tête.

- " La ferme tous les deux." beugle Shikamaru. " Vous m'empêcher de pioncer."

- " Shikamaru, si tu as envi de dormir, alors rentre chez toi." réplique Ino

- " Galère."

- " Ino a raison. La pelouse n'est pas un endroit pour dormir. Rentre chez toi."

Neji est le cousin d'Hinata. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il le fait, personne n'ose le contrarié, surtout lorsqu'il s'exprime avec autant de chaleur qu'un iceberg, comme c'est le cas maintenant.

- " Ok ok, alors à plus." lance Shikamaru

Puis je l'entends se lever et s'éloigner petit à petit. Shikamaru déteste faire le moindre effort, que ce soit physiquement ou intellectuellement. Mais bien qu'il soit un flemmard de première classe, il est aussi un pur génie.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que moi aussi je vais rentrer. Il est déjà…19h35. Je le dit aux autres, me lève et déplie ma canne.

- " Allez salut tout le monde."

- " Naruto tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

- " Nan merci Sakura-chan. Je saurais me débrouiller."

- " D'accord, mais fait attention."

Et sur ce, je commence à m'en aller. Sakura-chan est adorable, mais c'est vrai que je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. Après tout, le parc n'est pas tellement éloigné de chez moi. A mon allure, il me faut environ 10 minutes pour faire le trajet. Trajet que je connais par cœur évidemment. Je sais combien de rues il faut que je traverse, à quel moment il faut que je tourne à gauche ou à droite, l'emplacement de chaque boutique. Par exemple, au moment où je passe devant la boulangerie du coin _(grâce à l'odeur)_, il faut que je continu tout droit et que je prenne la première rue à droite. Bien sûr, savoir tout ça ne m'empêche pas de balayer le sol devant moi à l'aide de ma canne.

Arrivé devant l'ascenseur de mon immeuble, je tâte les boutons à ma droite et appuie sur celui du deuxième étage. Dans l'ascenseur, je replie ma canne et la remet dans ma poche. Maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin. Puis une fois arrivé sur le palier, j'avance tranquillement quand d'un seul coup… je me ramasse par terre.

Et merde ! Qui est l'abruti qui a laissé traîné un… un… un carton ? Nan mais j'y crois pas ! D'abord l'autre taré de ce matin, ensuite ça !

- " Hé, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Regarde-moi ça, tout est éparpiller partout maintenant." me crie une voix féminine qui vient de derrière moi.

Alors là c'est le bouquet ! C'est MOI qui me casse la figure, à cause de SON carton, et en plus c'est de MA faute ?

Je me relève tant bien que mal et me retourne lentement. Aller du calme. On se détends, on respire. Je n'ai pas trop envi de me crée des ennuis !

- " Désolé, je n'avais pas _vu_ !" dis-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et en tentant malgré tout de maîtriser ma colère.

- " Ouai ben maintenant t'a plus qu'à ramasser !"

Et puis quoi encore ?

- " Encore une fois: désolé. Mais ça ne va pas être possible."

- " Et pourquoi ça ?"

Pour toute réponse, je ressors et déplie calmement ma canne. En faite, c'est tout à fait possible que je ramasse ce qui est par terre. Je suis aveugle, pas manchot. Mais pas question ! Cette fille m'a trop mis en boule.

Vu qu'elle ne dit plus rien, j'en déduis qu'elle a comprit mon handicap. Ma déduction s'avère exacte lorsque je l'entends dire sur un ton beaucoup moins dur que précédemment:

- " Tu est aveu… euh… non-voyant ? Merde je suis désolée je n'avais pas remarquée. J'aurais pas dû laisser traîner ce carton."

Bon finalement, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça !

- " C'est pas grave. Moi j'aurais dû faire plus attention où je mettais les pieds. Et puis, tu peux dire aveugle, moi ça ne me gêne pas."

- " Cool ! Attend bouge pas, je vais ramasser."

Je l'entends s'affairer vite fait à mes pieds, puis se relever. Je lui demande:

- " Pourquoi ce carton était au milieu du passage ?"

- " Je viens d'emménager avec mon frère dans l'appartement de libre."

- " Ah, alors on sera voisins ! J'habite juste en face."

- " Super ! Comme ça je connais déjà quelqu'un de l'immeuble. Mais viens entre, je vais t'offrir quelque chose à boire. Enfin, si je trouve les verres !"

Je la suis donc dans son nouvel appartement. Ma parole, c'est le parcours du combattant à l'intérieur: des cartons pas ci, des meubles par là. Finalement, elle me guide jusqu'à ce qui semble être un canapé. On doit être dans le salon. Puis après l'avoir entendu courir partout pendant dix minutes, elle revient finalement vers moi, me met un verre entre les mains, et s'assis à côté de moi:

- " C'est de l'eau. Désolée j'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir pour l'instant. Mon frère est sortit y'a un moment pour acheter quelques trucs à manger. Il ne devrait plus tarder."

- " Merci, c'est sympa. Au faite, je m'appelle Naruto."

- " Moi c'est Temari, et…"

- " Eh ça te dirait de fermer la porte de temps en temps ?"

Ah, encore une nouvelle voix. Masculine cette fois. Ca doit être le frère de Temari.

- " T'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Moi, j'ai un invité." hurle ma nouvelle amie.

- " Quoi ? Déjà ?"

J'entends le nouveau venu entrer dans la pièce puis… plus rien. Il s'est brusquement arrêté et ne dit plus un mot. Quoi, il est choqué à ce point là d'avoir déjà de la visite ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est leur premier jour ici mais quand même ! Je décide donc de prendre les devants en me levant et dit avec un grand sourire:

- " Salut ! Je m'appelle Naruto. J'habite dans l'appartement d'en face."

- "… Salut. Je m'appelle Gaara."

Finalement il s'est réveillé. D'après le son de sa voix, je devine qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi. De la même taille que Temari je dirais. Je le sens s'approcher de moi puis s'immobiliser à un mètre environ. Mais maintenant il ne dit plus rien. Je crois que ça veux dire que je dérange.

- " Ben, je vais vous laissez ranger tranquillement. Salut."

Je déplie à nouveau ma canne, que j'avais replié en m'asseyant, et commence à balayer le sol en direction de la sortie et en prenant soin de bien contourné le nouveau venu. Mais contre toute attente, une main m'attrape le bras.

- " Attends…"

* * *

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Pour le coup du portefeuille qui tombe de la poche, c'est vrai que c'est pas très original, mais bon, fallait bien un moyen pour que Sasuke retrouve Naruto. **

**Je peux vous dire que l'histoire avec Sai… eh ben faudra attendre un peu avant de la connaître. ^_^**

**A plus…**


	3. Chapitre 3: L'AquaClub

**Salut ^^**

**Comme promis le chapitre 3 est là ! Encore une fois, un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus. **

**J'ai pris en compte le fait que certains n'appréciaient pas trop les smileys, alors j'ai fais une petite correction sur les chapitres précédent !**

**On m'a aussi demandé si je comptais créer quelque chose entre Gaara et Naruto, mais ça je le dirais pas ^_^**

**Et voilà, c'est tout… **

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

_- " Attends… "_

- " Gaara… ?"

- " Excuse-moi. J'ai juste été un peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite aussi tôt. Tu crois que… tu peux rester encore un peu ?" Me demande t-il

- " Euh … oui mais, je ne voudrais pas déranger."

Temari se mêle alors à la conversation:

- " Mais non t'inquiète, tu ne nous dérange pas. Gaara est juste un peu lent d'esprit, c'est tout ! Il n'avait pas remarqué que tu était aveugle."

- " Mais toi n'ont plus tu n'avait pas remarqué." dis-je doucement

- " Alors, qui est lent d'esprit maintenant, hein _nee-san_ ?"

On dirait Ino et Kiba ! On discute comme ça pendant au moins deux heures. Gaara me propose de manger avec eux. J'accepte.

J'apprends qu'ils viennent de Suna, d'où ils sont nés et où ils ont grandis. Mais suite à la mort brutale de leur frère dans un accident de voiture il y a trois mois, ils ont décidés de venir s'installer à Konoha. Ils ont attendus que Gaara finisse le lycée pour déménager. Temari quand à elle a obtenu un poste d'infirmière dans l'hôpital de la ville. Je leur parle vite fait de mon adoption à l'âge de 8 ans par Iruka, de mes amis et de la banalité de ma vie !

J'avoue que personnellement, je n'aurais jamais associé Temari au métier d'infirmière. Mais c'est super de pouvoir parler comme ça sans que mon handicap soit un problème.

- " Quand on aura fini d'emménager, on compte faire une pendaison de crémaillère. Si tu veux tu pourras venir avec tes amis. Je pense la faire samedi prochain. J'espère que tu ne pars pas en vacances ?" me dit la jeune fille

- " Non, je ne pars pas. Ok je viendrais. J'amènerais tout le monde avec moi."

- " Super. Comme ça Gaara rencontrera des jeunes de son âge."

- " T'arrêtes de parler de moi comme si j'avais 5 ans !"

Et les voilà qui s'envoie des pics. Gaara a l'air sympa finalement. Il n'est ni froid et ni méchant comme je le pensais au départ. Il parle et rit gentiment avec moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il commence à ce faire tard, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je commence donc à me lever:

- " Bon je vais vous laissez ! Vous devez êtres fatigués à cause du déménagement."

- " Ok. J'espère qu'on va vite se revoir !" me dit Temari

- " Ca devrait pas être trop dure vu que j'habite en face."

- " Ben alors nee-san, tu deviens sénile ?"

Tous les deux près de moi, je sens Temari prête à exploser. Alors sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je lui demande:

- " Temari, tu veux bien m'aider à retourner à la porte d'entrée ?"

- " Hein ? Ah… oui oui, viens !"

- " A plus Gaara !"

- " A plus… Naruto"

Ensuite Temari me ramène jusqu'à la porte. Je lui dis au revoir et retourne tranquillement chez moi.

**POV Naruto**_, deux jours plus tard:_

- " NARU-KUN, OUVRE LA PORTE C'EST NOUS !"

Hein ?

**DING DONG **– **DING DONG** – **DING DONG** – **DING DONG – DING DONG**

C'est quoi ce bordel ? On ne peut pas dormir en paix ? Je sais, je n'ai qu'à faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et me rendormir.

- " NARU-KUUUUUUUUN !"

- " TENTEN BAISSE D'UN TON Y'A DES VOISINS !"

Comment je peux dormir avec Tenten et Sakura-chan qui hurlent comme des damnées ? Il est à peine 9h. Si ça continu comme ça, elles vont m'attirer des ennuis. Je ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir.

C'est donc en titubant que j'arrive jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre tant bien que mal. Faut dire que je suis encore à moitié endormi.

- " A enfin ! J'ai crus que tu n'ouvrirais jamais"

Je laisse entrer tout le monde, car apparemment il n'y a pas que Tenten et Sakura-chan, et les laisse s'installer dans le salon.

- " Bonjour à toi aussi Tenten. Dis moi, tu sais quand même que c'est les vacances et que vacances signifie pour moi grasse matinée ?"

- " Ah oui bonjour. Oui je sais que c'est les vacances, mais ça ne pouvais pas attendre. Oh Naru-kun tu ne devineras jamais, ce matin…"

- " Euh, Tenten excuse-moi de te couper, mais d'abord… qui est là à part toi et Sakura-chan ?"

- " MOI" crièrent-ils tous en même temps

- " ... "

C'est gentil mais ça ne m'aide pas trop. D'ordinaire j'aurais fait plus attention pour différencier les voix et les odeurs mais là, je suis encore trop fatigué. Alors je demande:

- " Les prénoms s'il vous plaît ! "

- " Kiba"

- " Hi... hinata"

- " Ino"

- " Lee"

- " Donc comme je disais Naru-kun, tu ne devineras jamais ! Ce matin, je suis allée au kiosque, et devine ce que j'ai trouvé !"

- " Euh… des journaux et des magazines ? " demandais-je au hasard

Ben quoi c'est vrai ? Dans un kiosque, qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver d'important à part des journaux et des magazines ?… Des bonbons peut-être.

- " Oui ça c'est sûr ! Mais j'ai trouvé LE magazine !"

Kiba se même alors à la conversation:

- " Tenten, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-lui."

- " J'allais le faire !"

Puis Sakura-chan me dit:

- " Naruto, Tenten va te lire un article. Il vient juste d'être publier. Et… euh… et bien… euh…"

Houlà Sakura-chan qui se met à bégayer ? C'est si grave que ça ?

- " C'est un article qui te concerne Naruto !" me dit d'un bloque Ino.

- " Comment ça, ça me concerne ? "

- " En faite, c'est un… un article au… au sujet de ce qui c'est… pa… passé samedi matin, Naruto-kun."

Samedi matin ? Sakura-chan voulait m'emmener dans le centre ville et…

- " QUOI ? Tu veux dire ce qui c'est passé avec ce gars ? Mais… mais comment c'est possible ?"

- " Quand… quand on y réfléchi bien, ce... ce n'est pas... tr… très étonnant. Après tout, il y avait plein de… de monde avec des a… appareils photos."

Lee, plein d'enthousiasme, ajoute:

- " Oui, et il y avait probablement aussi des paparazzis et des journalistes. Il y a même une photo de toi, Naruto-kun. Une photo de toi avec ce gars, euh… Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu vas devenir connu."

- " Mais je n'ai pas envi d'être connu moi !"

Nan mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les vacances viennent à peine de commencer et il y a déjà une tuile qui me tombe dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- " Je vais te lire l'article, Naru-kun. Il est petit. Le titre c'est: _Conquête d'une nuit ou grand amour ?_ Eh tu te rends compte, ils se demandent si tu es le grand amour de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Tu as vraiment de la chance. J'espère vraiment que…"

- " Tenten l'article !"

Kiba n'est vraiment pas patient. Mais en même temps je le comprends.

- " Ca va, je le lis: _Sasuke Uchiwa, 21 ans, célèbre chanteur et mannequin reconnu dans le monde entier pour sa prestance et son charisme, était ardemment attendu samedi dernier devant le studio d'enregistrement de la ville de Konoha par des centaines de fans à l'occasion de l'enregistrement de sa nouvelle chanson. _

_Grand, des cheveux bruns, des yeux onyx et un teint de porcelaine, Sasuke Uchiwa a tout pour plaire. Et il le sait. Hommes comme femmes, tous craquent pour lui. Une aubaine pour ce jeune homme qui n'a jamais cherché à cacher sa bisexualité. Connu également pour ses conquêtes d'une nuit, il ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter là ! _

_Mais est-ce si sûr ? _

_Ce même samedi, plusieurs dizaines de personnes ont put apercevoir Sasuke faire une cour des plus audacieuse à un jeune homme encore inconnu. Fait des plus inédits à ce jour. En effet, jamais encore Sasuke ne s'était montré aussi proche de quelqu'un en public ! Alors qui est ce jeune homme blond ? Une conquête de plus ou bien tout simplement l'amour avec un grand A. Lui et Sasuke sortent t-ils ensemble ? Et si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Une jeune fille présente sur les lieux ce jour-là affirme: « Je le connais. On est sortis ensembles.» sans pour autant parvenir à nous donné le nom de ce mystérieux jeune homme ! Un autre fan ayant aussi observés la scène nous dit: « Je les ai vus s'embrassés ! » _

_Par ailleurs, selon certaines rumeurs pour le moment non fondées, Sasuke aurait mit entre parenthèses sa carrière pour quelques semaines. Est-ce une autre preuve d'une idylle naissante entre notre star et ce beau blond ? A vous de voir, mais il semblerait que quelque chose soit en train de se passer dans la vie de notre star adoré !_

- " Voilà, c'est tout."

….

- " C'est… c'est du délire ! Je ne sors pas avec ce gars. Je ne le connais même pas ! C'est juste un gros pervers qui m'a tripoté les fesses devant des centaines de personnes."

Et puis, c'est qui cette fille qui dit être sortit avec moi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis jamais sortis avec personne _(tout simplement parce-que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux)_.

- " On sait Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas. " me dit Sakura-chan

- " Tu plaisante ?" s'exclame Kiba. " Il a sa photo en première page des magazines people ! Photo où on le voit dans les bras d'un mec hyper connu. A mon avis, il a de quoi s'inquiété."

Super ! Je suis à peine réveillé que je déprime déjà.

- " Dites, est-ce qu'on voit bien mon visage ? Je veux dire, assez pour me reconnaître ?"

- " Euh… oui." me dit Sakura-chan.

Ino poursuit:

- " Écoute Naruto, Sakura a raison, tu ne dois pas t'inquiété. Ca va vite se tasser cette histoire. Tu dois pas écouter les débilités profondes de Kiba !"

- " Eh !" proteste l'accusé.

- " C'est vrai, ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun ! On sera là pour toi, alors si quelqu'un te cherche des ennuis, c'est à nous qu'il aura à faire."

- " Merci Lee ! Merci tout le monde !"

Ils ont raison. Je ne dois pas m'en faire pour ça. Bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun un truc pareil, j'espère juste que personne ne vas me prendre la tête avec ça.

- " Hé, j'ai une idée !" s'exclame tout à coup Tenten

**- **" Laquelle ?" demande gentiment Hina-chan

- " On va passer la journée àl'_AquaClub_ ! Ca vous dit ?"

- " OUAI !"

L'_AquaClub_ est un endroit génial. Il s'agit d'un gigantesque complexe aquatique _(comme son nom l'indique si bien!)_ séparé en plusieurs parties. Il y a la partie loisirs, composée de trois piscines énormes dont deux sont à vagues. Les deux à vagues se trouvent à l'intérieure alors que la dernière se situe dehors. Les trois piscines sont chacune accompagnées d'un toboggan géant.

Ensuite il a la partie sport, qui est composée de plusieurs salles de musculature, de 4 saunas, de 5 jacuzzis et de deux grandes piscines: une destinée à la gym aquatique et l'autre aux jeux de groupes comme le volley, etc.…

Il y a ensuite la partie beauté, qui est composée de trois salons d'esthétiques avec jets d'eau, bains de boue, manucure, massage…, et de deux salons de coiffure _(imaginez-vous en train de vous faire coiffer ou manucurer en maillot de bain)_. Cette partie beauté a d'ailleurs beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Il y a également une centaine de transat se trouvant dans les jardins. Le complexe est aussi doté d'un grand restaurant ainsi que d'un bar. Les gérants du club dispose d'une base de données informatique répertoriant tous les clients. Il leur suffit juste d'entrer le nom du client pour savoir s'ils peuvent nous servirent de l'alcool ou pas. Au moins comme ça, pas besoin de se trimballer partout avec sa carte d'identité. Toutes les consommations sont incluses dans l'abonnement du club.

Mais soudain, un truc vient me couper dans mes réflexions:

- " Dites, est-ce qu'au moins vous avez apporté vos maillots de bains et tout le reste ?"

Le silence qui s'en suis ne fait que confirmer mes doutes: personnes n'a rien apporté.

- " Dans ce cas, vous devriez retourner chez vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut ! On se donne rendez-vous dans le halle d'entrée de l'_AquaClub _vers 10h, ok ?"

- " Ok "

Après qu'ils soient tous partis, je prend une douche et mange vite fait quelque chose. Puis je prépare mon sac avec tout le nécessaire. Arrivé dans l'entrée, mon sac sur l'épaule, je déplie ma canne, prend ma carte de membre de l'_AquaClub (heureusement elle n'était pas dans mon portefeuille)_ et sors de chez moi. Je ne prends pas la peine de mettre mes lunettes de soleil. Je prends soin de bien fermé à clé, puis je commence à avancer. Mais au lieu de me diriger vers l'ascenseur, je me dirige vers chez mes nouveaux voisins.

J'ai décidé d'invité Gaara. Je le trouve vraiment sympa et comme ça, il rencontrera mes amis avant la pendaison de crémaillère. J'aurais bien invité Temari, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle commence son travail aujourd'hui même.

Quelques secondes après avoir toqué, la porte s'ouvre:

- " Salut Naruto."

- " Salut Gaara."

- " Viens entre."

- " Merci. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?"

- " Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes amies s'en sont chargées !"

- " Ah... désolé."

- " Ce n'est pas grave ! Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

Je lui explique notre plan, à mes amis et à moi, et lui propose donc de venir. Je lui explique qu'en étant parrainé, l'adhésion peut lui revenir à 25 euros au lieu de 85 pour l'année. Il n'hésite pas une seconde et accepte.

Après avoir prit ce qu'il lui fallait, nous quittons l'appartement, prenons l'ascenseur puis sortons de l'immeuble.

Gaara et moi marchons côte à côte.

- " Tu sais, mes amis sont assez particulier, alors ne soit pas trop surpris si tu les trouve un peu…bizarre."

- " Tu sais le bizarre, je le vis au quotidien avec ma sœur, alors avec tes amis, je pense que ça m'aura l'air normal."

- " Sûrement oui."

Sur ce, nous partons dans un grand fou rire. Fou rire qui ne s'arrête qu'une fois arriver à destination 20 minutes plus tard.

- " Combien de tes amis doivent nous rejoindre ?"

- " Hum… six mais peut-être que d'autres vont venir. En attendant on va t'inscrire."

- " Oui d'accord."

J'entends Gaara bouger et une porte s'ouvrir:

- " Vas-y entre. "

Je le remercie et entre. Connaissant les lieux comme ma poche, je me dirige tout de suite vers la gauche, là où se trouve l'accueil. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a du monde. De un, à cause du bruit ambiant et de la répercussion des voix, et de deux à cause de toutes les jambes que je percute avec ma canne. Je demande à Gaara de me conduire jusqu'à la file d'attente _(car il y a toujours une file d'attente ici !)_.

Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout le hall peut entendre:

- " EH NARU-KUN, ON EST LA !"

Moi qui aime rester discret, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Gaara me glisse à l'oreille avec amusement:

- " Je reconnais cette voix."

Cette remarque me fait sourire.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fait dans la file d'attente ?" me demande Tenten

- " J'ai amené un ami: Gaara. Avec sa sœur, ils viennent d'emménager en face de chez moi. Je lui ais proposé de venir avec nous et de le parrainé pour le club."

- " Super ! Salut Gaara. Moi c'est Tenten. Elle c'est Saku-chan et sa petite copine Ino. Voici Hi-chan, son cousin Neji, Lee, Shikamaru et Kiba."

Une fois les présentations terminées et l'inscription effectuée, nous franchissons les portiques de sécurité. Les filles se dirigent vers leurs vestiaires et nous les garçons vers les nôtres.

Après m'être mis en short de bain, je sors des vestiaires et heurte quelqu'un. Pour ma défense je dois dire que ma canne est tout simplement pliée et accrochée à mon poignet grâce à la lanière. Je n'ai pas trop envi de devoir l'utiliser ici toute la journée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me déplacer sans. Juste au cas où.

- " Désolé."

- " Ce n'est pas grave."

- " Oh Neji ! Les autres ont terminés ?"

- " Non, pas encore."

Pas très loquace comme d'habitude.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara et Kiba arrives. Nous prenons la direction des douches et rejoignons les filles qui apparemment nous attendent.

Et c'est partit pour deux heures de délire. Deux heures durant lesquelles Kiba, Gaara, Lee et moi ne faisons qu'alterner entre piscine à vagues et toboggan géant.

Toutes les filles ont foncé aux salons de beauté. Neji et Shikamaru ont parlé d'aller faire un tour du côté des saunas et des jacuzzis.

Quand il y a du monde comme ça, ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi de m'en sortir, alors un de mes amis me sert de guide dans ces cas là ! Aujourd'hui c'est Kiba.

Assis sur le rebord de la piscine, lui et moi _« discutons » _pour savoir combien de personnes il y a dans le bassin. Kiba en se servant de ses yeux et moi de mes oreilles. Lui dit environ 80 et moi je pari dans la centaine.

Pendant ce temps, Lee et Gaara ne cessent de se lancer des défis tels que: _«lequel fera la plus grosse bombe en sautant du plongeoir ? » _ou encore: _« lequel pourra rester sous l'eau le plus longtemps ? »_. Lee lui a même proposé d'escalader le toboggan. Kiba m'a dit qu'il a vite abandonné cette idée en voyant le regard mauvais que lui lançais le maître-nageur. De vrais gamins. Mais bon, mon jeu avec Kiba n'est pas tellement plus intelligent ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que Gaara marcherait à fond avec Lee.

Je crois qu'ils ont juste eu un moment de frayeur lorsque le pied de Lee à glisser et où Gaara à tenter de le rattraper. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont tous les deux fini à l'eau. Heureusement personne n'a été blessé.

Vers 12h30, nous sortons de l'eau et nous dirigeons vers notre lieu de rendez-vous: le restaurant. C'est toujours à cette heure là que nous nous retrouvons. Ma main posée sur l'épaule de Kiba, je me laisse guider vers notre table habituelle. Apparemment nous sommes les derniers à arriver.

Pendant le repas, chacun se raconte sa matinée; les mésaventures de Lee et Gaara font bien rire autour de la table. Le bain de boue _(beurk !)_ qu'on prie Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, Ino et Tenten a fini en bataille général à cause d'une savonnette qui a malencontreusement atterri sur la tête d'Ino. Celle-ci a crut que c'était Tenten qui s'était amusé a la lui lancé. La guerre a donc été déclarée _(N'empêchent qu'elles n'ont jamais su d'où venait la savonnette !)_.

Puis une chose me revient subitement à l'esprit:

- " Au faite, samedi Gaara et sa sœur nous invites à leur pendaison de crémaillère. Vous viendrez ?"

- " Ouai ! A quelle heure ?" demande Lee

- " Vers 20h ça ira !" lui répond Gaara

- " Cool ! J'apporte la bouffe." s'exclame Kiba

- " Je ne préfère pas !" dit calmement Ino

- " Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

- " Kiba, pour toi la bouffe se résume à trois choses: chips, bonbons et cacahuètes. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il faut pour une pendaison de crémaillère ?"

- " Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal avec ça !"

- " Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?"

- " Ino chérie, calme-toi ! Tu connais Kiba, alors ne t'énerve pas !"

Sakura-chan peut être très persuasive si elle veut, surtout quand ça concerne sa chérie. Elle ajoute:

- " Comme le veux la coutume, chacun apportera un cadeau. D'accord Kiba ?"

- " Pff... ouai d'accord."

Ah, je crois qu'il boude.

- " Mais vous n'êtes pas obliger d'amener quelque chose !"

- " Si si Gaara! Ca sera pour vous souhaité la bienvenue."

Après que tout le monde eu confirmé qu'il viendrait, le repas se termine comme il avait commencé: dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après le déjeuner, toutes les filles foncent se faire masser. Elles arrivent même à convaincre Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara et Neji de venir avec elles. Pour ma part, je préfère de loin aller me prélasser au soleil. Je déplie ma canne et prend la direction des jardins extérieures. J'entends quelques murmures à mon passage, et je comprends vite qu'en faite, ces gens parlent sur moi. L'article de ce matin me reviens en tête, et c'est en maudissant la personne qui l'a écrit que j'arrive dehors. Heureusement, personne ne me saute dessus pour me harceler de questions.

Je parviens à trouvé un transat de libre. Je m'y installe, pose ma canne à même le sol et ferme les yeux. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a autant de monde à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. En même temps, c'est les vacances et il fait chaud !

J'entends la voix des gens qui discutent sur les transats plus loin, les _« plouf » _que font tous ceux qui s'amusent dans la piscine, les serveurs qui proposent des boissons, les enfants qui crient et qui s'éclaboussent, le chant des oiseaux, quelqu'un s'installer sur le transat juste à côté du mien. Une voix qui en provient quelques secondes après:

- " Bonjour Naruto."

J'ouvre les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Cette voix ! Je n'y crois pas. Ca ne peut pas être lui. Ce n'est pas possible qu'on se retrouve tous les deux ici, seulement deux jours après ce qui c'est passé. C'est une blague, pas vrai ?

Lentement, je tourne ma tête dans la direction d'où est parvenue la voix:

- " Tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié ?"

En plus, ça l'amuse ! La surprise passé, c'est la colère qui prend place. Brusquement, je me redresse et lui cris dessus :

- " Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! A cause de toi, j'ai ma photo dans tous les magazines avec des rumeurs sur mon compte."

- " J'ai lu cet article. On dirais que tu m'en veux, non ?"

- " Évidemment ! Non mais sérieux, tu t'es prit pour qui ? Non seulement on ne se connaît pas, mais en plus tu te permet de me tripoter et de me proposer de coucher avec toi ! "

- " Et... je suppose que la réponse est toujours non ?"

Hé ? Non mais il est sérieux là ? Et en plus il me demande ça avec une voix suffisante. Comme si que j'allais dire oui !

Sur le coup, je reste sur le cul _(c'est le cas de le dire)_.Je crois même que je dois faire une tête de débile, car tout à coup, je l'entends se marrer :

- " Pou... pourquoi tu rigoles ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'es là ?"

Comme on dit, la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Son rire s'estompe au bout de quelques secondes, et il me réponds, toujours avec cette note de suffisance et d'arrogance dans la voix:

- " Je pense avoir aussi le droit de m'amuser et de me détendre, non ?"

Qui est pris qui croyait prendre ! Sur le coup, toute ma colère disparaît. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse !

**POV Sasuke:**

Whaou, il est... vraiment trop mignon quand il est en colère. Et ses yeux ! J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques: bleus comme l'azur.

_Flash-back_:

Ce matin, après avoir lu l'article, j'ai décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. J'ai été agréablement surpris de le voir déjà dehors, à l'entrée de son immeuble. Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris à été de voir que mon cher Naruto se déplaçait avec une canne. Sur le coup, j'ai crus qu'il s'était blessé, puis j'ai réalisé: il est aveugle. Ce qui explique en grande partie qu'il ne me soit pas tombé dans les bras. Je me suis demandé s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou bien si c'était de naissance.

Ma surprise passée, je les ai suivis et les ai vus pénétrer dans l'_AquaClub_. Je connais cet endroit pour y être déjà venu enfant. Avec la capuche de ma veste rabattue sur ma tête et cachant mes yeux, personne ne m'a reconnu.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file d'attente, j'ai remarqué une chose qui ne m'a absolument pas plus: l'autre gars avec Naruto ne cessait de le fixer. Pas difficile de voir qu'il en pince pour lui. Mais j'ai bien dû admettre que question cote de popularité auprès du blond, il doit être au dessus de moi. Pour l'instant. Mais de toute façon, Naruto a déjà une copine, alors je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour ce punk aux cheveux rouges. Ensuite j'ai vu tous ses amis se pointer.

En tout cas, je l'ai suivi toute la journée. Je me suis même pris un abonnement à l'_AquaClub_. Certains pourraient me prendre pour un pervers, mais ce n'ai pas le cas. C'est bien la première fois que je fais ça. Ca m'étonne moi-même ! Bien sûr, une fois à l'intérieure et en short de bain, beaucoup m'ont reconnu, alors pour tenter de passer inaperçu, j'ai plaqué mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne, et ai prit des lunettes de soleil. Et ça a marché ! Moi qui suis toujours coiffé de piques à l'arrière de mon crâne et de deux mèches sur le côté, personne ne m'a reconnu. Certains se sont bien retournés sur mon passage, mais rien d'autre. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait bizarre.

Lorsque je l'ai vu se diriger seul vers les jardins, j'ai enfin saisi ma chance. Je me suis allongé à côté de lui et l'ai admiré. Son beau visage alors qu'il semblait endormi. Son torse imberbe et tout frêle, tout mignon, ses jambes toutes fines et sans aucuns poils.

_Fin du Flash-back_:

- " Au faite Naruto, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient."

Je le vois froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il est vraiment trop craquant.

- " C'est quoi ?"

On dirait qu'il ne devine vraiment pas. Ca me donne une idée:

- " Et bien, je pourrais venir chez toi demain matin pour te rapporter cette chose, si tu es d'accord."

- " Euh… d'accord. Mais je te préviens, je suis ceinture noire de karaté, alors t'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit !"

Un sourire satisfait et amusé apparaît sur mon visage. Ceinture noire de karaté ?

J'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet, mais bon, vaut mieux tenir ma langue. Pour le moment en tout cas ! Et puis, c'est loin d'être gagné. Il semble encore très méfiant et en colère envers moi. Il faudrait que j'arrive à retenir véritablement son attention, mais du bon côté cette fois-ci. Et j'ai justement ce qu'il faut pour ça:

- " Tu sais, si cet article te dérange autant, je pourrais faire quelque chose."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il demande:

- " Quoi ?"

- " Je pourrais contacter directement les rédacteurs et démentir. Dire que tu es juste un ami proche et qu'on ne sort pas du tout ensemble… enfin, ce genre de chose !"

- " Tu pourrais faire ça ?"

- " Bien sûr ! Quand on est connu et qu'on a de l'argent, on peut presque tout faire. Mais si je le fais, ça ne sera pas gratuit..."

* * *

**Chapitre 3…..Terminé**

**Je me rends compte que ce chapitre est super long ! Enfin bon**

**Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va vouloir Sasuke ?**

**Évidemment, l'**_**AquaClub **_**est un truc complètement inventé (à moins que ça existe et que je le sache pas). Et comme je l'ai dis à la fin du premier chapitre, j'ai mélangé mode de vie japonais et français, donc j'ai préféré mettre la monnaie en euros plutôt qu'en yens !**


	4. Chapitre 4: L'accord

**Pour commencer, un énorme merci encore une fois pour les reviews !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

_- " Bien sûr ! Quand on est connu et qu'on a de l'argent, on peut presque tout faire. Mais si je le fais, ça ne sera pas gratuit..."_

Sur la défensive, il me demande:

- " Comment ça ?"

- " Tu dois savoir qu'en ce moment je fais une pause dans ma carrière ? Et bien, je voudrais que tu m'accordes un peu de ton temps libre pendant les vacances."

- " …. Très bien. Mais avant je veux que tu t'excuse pour la dernière fois."

- " …. D'accord. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fais."

Il semble satisfait. Je n'en reviens pas. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me demande des excuses pour lui avoir porté de l'intérêt. J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue.

- " Ohé, Naruto."

- " Gaara ! Alors tu as fini de te faire masser ?"

- " Oui, une heure c'est suffisant pour moi."

- " Tu m'étonne ! Au faite, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa."

Pourquoi ce gars s'est ramené ? Et pourquoi il s'assoit aussi près de Naruto ? Le pire, c'est que je dois me taire, sinon ça risquerait de froisser le beau blond. Alors je regarde l'intrus de façon neutre, comme je sais si bien le faire. Savoir que ce punk craque pour Naruto m'énerve, car je sens qu'il pourrait avoir une chance si je ne fais pas attention.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles j'écoute ce gars déblatérer des inepties sans bornes, je remarque quelque chose:

- " Naruto ?"

- " Zzz zzz…"

Il s'est endormi. Je l'admire quelques instants, puis reporte mon attention sur le punk…qui me fixe froidement. Tout de suite, l'atmosphère entre nous change. Les masques tombent. Nous nous fixons pendant plusieurs secondes, face à face, sans qu'aucuns de nous ne montres la moindre émotion ! Puis je décide d'attaquer, un petit sourire méprisant au visage:

- " Je préfère te dire que j'ai l'habitude d'obtenir ce que je veux, et Naruto en fait partie. Alors évite de marcher sur mes plates bandes."

- " Je pourrais te dire la même chose, mais je crois que c'est à Naruto de choisir... Et personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'intéresse un jour à toi !"

- " Oh ? Parce-que toi tu penses vraiment avoir une chance avec lui ?"

Bien que ça me tues de me l'avouer, mais je dois bien admettre qu'il y a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, que mon beau blond se tourne vers lui ! Mais hors de question que cela franchisse un jour me lèvres ! Question de fierté. Le punk me réponds par une autre question:

- " Tu m'a l'air un peu trop sûr de toi, non ?"

- " Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre… ou quelqu'un."

Pour la première fois, je vois une expression sur son visage: de la colère. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus !

- " GAARA ! NARU-KUN !"

Malheureusement, je n'est pas le temps d'en profiter davantage que je vois les amis de Naruto arrivés. Il manquait plus qu'eux !

- " Chut, il s'est endormi."

Et revoilà le punk tout sourire. Après les présentations, ils me sautent tous dessus et me harcèle de questions _(à l'exception de la « petite-amie » de Naruto et d'une blonde, Ino je crois)_.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je consens à leurs répondre pour une seule et bonne raison: Naruto. S'il apprenait que j'ai envoyé boulé ses amis, il risquerait de mal le prendre:

- " Kyaaa j'y crois pas ! Sasuke Uchiwa est là, avec nous. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard…. c'est le destin ! Naru-kun et Sasuke sont comme des aimants qui s'attirent l'un l'autre. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer !"

En plus d'être hystérique, cette fille avec des macarons sur la tête a vraiment de drôles d'idées. J'ai vraiment crus pendant un instant qu'elle avait compris que je les avais suivis. Enfin, que j'avais suivis Naruto surtout.

- " Oui, tu as raison Tenten. C'est forcément le destin. Naruto-kun et Sasuke-san doivent être liés. Ce sont peut-être des âmes sœurs. Ou peut-être que dans une vie antérieure, ils se connaissaient et étaient même amants ! "

Et voilà que le gars avec l'affreuse coupe au bol s'y met.

- " Mais si ça ce trouve, ils ont étés séparés de force alors qu'ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Et ils viennent juste de se retrouvés pour renouer leurs liens passé ! Kyyaa c'est trop romantique."

Et ben, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. A voir leurs les têtes désespérées, je dirais que non. La seule chose que j'ai particulièrement appréciée dans leur théorie foireuse, c'est la tête qu'à fait le punk en entendant que Naruto et moi étions des âmes sœurs. J'ai vraiment du me forcer afin qu'un sourire narquois n'apparaisse pas sur mon visage.

En tout cas les voilà tous les deux partis dans leur délire. Et bien qu'ils y restent !

Ensuite c'est le brun aux joues tatoués qui la ramène, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

- " Tu sais que cette histoire ça m'a bien fait marrer moi ?"

- " Content pour toi." lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop ennuyé.

Bon, il a l'air moins déluré que les deux premiers, mais assez lourd quand même.

Une heure passe. Deux des amis de Naruto sont partis dormir sous un arbre: le gars aux cheveux long et celui à la coupe en ananas _(je n'ai pas retenu leur prénom, et à vrai dire, je n'en ai rien à faire !)_. Le tatoué et celui à la coupe au bol se sont jeté dans la piscine. Ils n'ont pas tardés à être rejoint par le punk qui, avant de sauté dans l'eau, m'a lancé un regard que moi seul ai vus: un regard moqueur et très… confiant ?

Et maintenant, je me retrouve seul face à ces quatre filles.

D'ordinaire, n'importe quel mec hétéro ou bi aurait été plus qu'heureux de se retrouver seul en compagnie de ces quatre filles. Mais pas moi. A vrai dire, je les trouve d'une banalité affligeante. La petite brune n'arrête pas de rougir et n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, contrairement à son amie aux macarons qui elle ne cesse de monologuer. La blonde est allée se faire dorer la pilule un peu plus loin, et quand à … _Sakura_, elle s'est installée face à moi, tout près de Naruto, et me regarde avec un air du genre: _« Si tu l'approches, j'te bute »_.Maintenant je comprend le regard confiant du punk.

Cette fille commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa déchéance lorsque j'arriverais à faire craquer Naruto.

- " Hum ..."

**POV Naruto**

**- **" Hum…"

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû rester au soleil aussi longtemps. J'ai mal à la tête maintenant.

- " Oh Naru-kun, tu te réveille enfin ?"

- " Hum… Oui. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?"

- " Environ une heure. Gaara, Lee et Kiba sont en train de s'éclater dans la piscine. Neji et Shika dorme plus loin et Ino fait bronzette." Me répond Sakura-chan.

- " Naruto-kun ça va ? Tu fais u ... une drôle de tête."

- " Oui ça va. J'ai dû rester un peu trop longtemps au soleil, je vais rentrer à l'intérieur et boire quelque chose."

Doucement, je me lève et récupère ma canne. A peine j'ai fait un pas que je manque de tomber. Ce que j'aurais fait si un bras ne m'avait pas entourer la taille pour me retenir.

- " Ca va ?"

Alors c'est Sasuke qui m'a rattrapé. C'est lui qui me tient contre son torse. Son torse si doux, si chaud, si…

Attends là, à quoi je pense ? Le soleil a vraiment tapé plus fort que je croyais !

- " Heu… oui, ça va. Merci."

Alors que je tente de m'écarter, je sens son bras se raffermir. Je trouve ça un peu gênant quand même:

- " Je vais t'accompagner. C'est plus sûr."

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ?

Sakura-chan décide de nous accompagner à l'intérieur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'Uchiwa ! Et je la comprends un peu: l'autre fois, il a eu l'arrogance de me demander de venir dans son lit sans même me connaître et là, il se montre gentil et attentionné.

Après avoir bu quelque chose, nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à parler de choses et d'autres en compagnie des autres. Tenten à même l'idée d'inviter Sasuke à la pendaison de crémaillère de Gaara. Celui-ci accepte, mais j'ai quand même sentis de la réticence dans sa voix. Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarquer.

J'avoue que moi-même je ne sais trop quoi pensé de tout ça !

**POV Naruto**, _le lendemain matin_

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille _(une fois de plus, pas de grasse matinée)_ à 7h, rien que ça ! C'est donc avec une voix de mort-vivant que je décroche:

- " Allô ?"

- " _NARUTO UZUMAKI ! TU AS DES CHOSES A M'EXPLIQUER JEUNE HOMME !_"

J'écarte à la vitesse de l'éclair le portable de mon oreille. Iruka est fou de hurler comme ça, il a faillit me crever le tympan. Il doit vraiment être furax. Doucement, je rapproche l'appareil de mon oreille et implore:

- " Iruka, arrête de hurler et dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles !"

- " _Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Kakashi vient à l'instant de me rapporté un magazine, et on t'y voit en première page dans les bras d'un homme. C'est QUI ce gars ? Il sort d'où ? Depuis QUAND vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ? Et surtout, POURQUOI tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? HEIN ? NARUTO ?_"

Aïe ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Va falloir que je sois convainquant.

- " Écoute, je vais t'expliquer, alors essaie de te détendre. Déjà, je ne sors pas avec Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est bidon cet article. On se connaît à peine lui et moi."

- " _Alors pourquoi tu était dans ses bras, hein ?_"

Iruka a vraiment le don pour me mettre mal à l'aise:

- " Euh… et ben… c'est parce que… enfin disons qu'il essayait de me draguer... mais à sa manière."

- " … _QUOIIII ?_"

- " Iruka s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Hier j'ai parlé avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il allait discuter avec les rédacteurs qui ont écrit l'article et leurs demander de faire un corrigé."

- " _Quoi, tu es en contacte avec lui en plus ?_"

- " Oui… enfin… on est amis… je crois."

Je crois que ça ne va pas l'aider de savoir ça ! Soudain j'ai une idée:

- " Écoute, il y a des personnes qui viennent d'emménager en face de chez moi. Samedi ils organisent une pendaison de crémaillère et je suis invité. Sasuke aussi viendra. Tu n'auras qu'à venir pour 19h30 et comme ça, tu le rencontreras. Ca te va ?"

- " _Très bien on fait comme ça. Mais il a intérêt à venir !_"

On discute encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis je raccroche. Iruka est une vraie mère poule. Maintenant il va s'imaginer que Sasuke et moi, on sort ensemble !

Vu que maintenant je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir, je décide de me lever. A tâtons, je parviens jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je prends une bonne douche chaude. Puis je m'habille et me dirige vers la cuisine et fait bouillir de l'eau. Ce matin j'ai envies de ramens... comme tous les matins d'ailleurs !

Je me demande à quelle heure va venir Sasuke. Il ne l'as pas précisé hier. J'ai crus bon de ne pas prévenir Sakura-chan ni les autres de la venue de la star chez moi. Je tiens à ma tranquillité moi ! Après avoir terminé mon petit-déjeuner spécial ramens, je décide de faire un peu de ménage. Faut dire que je ne m'y met pas très souvent: je commence par faire la vaisselle, ensuite je nettoie mes fenêtres et pour finir le sol.

Au bout de deux heures, je m'effondre dans mon canapé. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront tous un choc quand ils verront que tout est parfaitement propre.

Et pendant que je nettoyais, j'ai décidé de laisser une chance à Sasuke: une chance de montrer qui il est vraiment. L'espèce d'abruti de la première fois ? Ou alors le gars sympa d'hier ?

**DING****DONG**

Ca doit être lui ! Il est vraiment matinal ! Si Iruka ne m'avait pas appelé, je dormirais encore à cette heure là.

- " Bonjour Naruto."

- " Bonjour Sasuke, entre."

En entrant, Sasuke passe tout près de moi, ce qui me permet de sentir son odeur: lavande ! Sans m'en rendre compte, j'inspire son odeur. Me rendant finalement compte de ce que je viens de faire, je referme vite fait la porte et invite Sasuke à me suivre jusqu'au salon. Je lui propose quelque chose à boire, puis au bout de quelques minutes, je m'installe à côté de mon invité sur le canapé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je suis un peu stressé. Peut-être à cause du fait que depuis qu'il est entré, j'ai sentis son regard posé sur moi.

- " Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulait me redonner ?"

Ouf, ma voix n'a pas trembler ! Mais quand même ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux tout à coup. J'entends Sasuke légèrement bouger, puis:

- " Ca."

Je tends mes mains pour attraper ce _« ça » _et...

- " Mon portefeuille !"

Moi qui croyais l'avoir perdu l'autre jour ! Tellement soulagé de l'avoir récupéré, je me jette sur Sasuke pour le serrer dans mes bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

- " Merci beaucoup !"

Je ne réalise ce que je viens de faire qu'au moment où je sens deux bras musclés me serrer en retour.

**POV Sasuke**

Alors là, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je me doutais bien qu'il serait content de retrouver son portefeuille, mais de la à se jeter dans mes bras. Mais bon, après tout je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! Une odeur de pêche. Et quand je l'ais vu plus tôt ouvrir la porte, j'ai vraiment crus que j'allais craquer et me jeter sur lui: vêtu d'un simple débardeur bleu nuit très moulant et d'un slim noir ! Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras en retour. Il a l'air tellement fragile en comparaison de moi.

Mais je sais très bien que s'il est dans mes bras en ce moment même, c'est juste sous le coup de l'émotion, alors pas la peine de se faire trop d'illusions. Quoique en y repensant bien, je l'ais bien vu rougir lorsque je suis entré.

A regret, je le sens s'écarter de moi. Et là, il me fait un petit sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Et merde, ce gars est un véritable appel à la luxure. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais allongé de suite sur le canapé, lui aurais arraché ses vêtements, écarté les cuisses et pénétré jusqu'à le faire hurlé de plaisir, pour ensuite quitter cet appartement et ne jamais y revenir.

Mais avec Naruto, je ne veux pas de ça. Bien sûr, je veux couché avec lui, mais je veux qu'il soit consentant à 100%. Je veux que ce soit lui qui me demande de le prendre. Je veux lui donné un maximum de plaisir et l'entendre hurler mon nom. Je veux aussi pouvoir revenir ici pour recommencer à nouveau.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi avec Naruto c'est différent des autres. Mais avant toutes choses, il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à le séduire !

- " Sasuke ?"

Je me rends compte que mes mains sont toujours posées sur les hanches de mon beau blond. Beau blond dont les joues sont légèrement roses ! Il est trop craquant ! Lentement, je fais glisser mes mains, un petit sourire en coin et nullement gêné de cette situation. A cet instant, je me rends compte d'une chose: taquiner Naruto me plaît !

**POV Naruto**

Bon sang, ce mec va me rendre dingue ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès.

Je l'entends se lever et me demander:

- " Bon, on y va ?"

- " Où ça ?"

Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je me souviens pas qu'on ais prévus quelque chose ensemble !

- " Quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié notre accord de la veille ? Je pourrais me sentir blesser tu sais !"

Il a dit cette dernière phrase à quelques millimètres seulement de mon visage. J'écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et bégaie:

- " E... E... Évidemment que je me souviens ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'ai promis un peu de mon temps, alors tu l'auras ! Je tiens toujours ma parole !"

Mince, il doit me prendre pour un dingue maintenant ! Un coup je sais plus quoi dire, et l'instant d'après je lui crie dessus. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est aussi de sa faute. Il m'a vraiment surpris à se retrouver aussi près de moi comme ça ! Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher, alors quand j'ai sentis son souffle sur mon visage, je dois dire que ça m'a fait tout bizarre.

Je le sens s'écarter de moi. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi à cause de ça. Mais l'instant d'après, il efface mes doutes en me prenant la main et en disant, d'une voix amusée, presque moqueuse:

- " Très bien ! Dans ce cas, tu n'auras aucunes objections à passer la journée avec moi."

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Mais avouez, vous avez pensé que Sasuke allait demandé un truc pas très catholique à Naruto au départ ? ^_^**

**En tout cas voilà, à plus pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 5: Une journée ensemble

**Salut salut !**

**Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

Je vois ses mains glisser doucement sur la surface de la table pour venir saisir son verre, pour ensuite le porter à ses lèvres. Je ne me lasse pas de l'observer depuis que nous nous sommes installés à la terrasse de ce café, il y a environ une heure. Même lorsqu'il s'est mit à râler parce qu'il n'y avait pas de ramens !

- " Au faite Sasuke, tu n'as pas peur d'être reconnu ?"

J'admire encore quelques instants son beau visage, puis lui réponds:

- " Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne me reconnaisse... mais peut-être que toi, tu seras reconnu !"

- " Hein ?"

Je suis sûr que s'il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil, je verrais ses beaux yeux bleus aussi ronds que des soucoupes ! Il m'a expliqué dans la matinée pourquoi il les portait lorsqu'il mettait le pied dehors, et j'avoues avoir été très étonné d'en vouloir à tous ces idiots qui osaient le mettre ainsi mal à l'aise. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucuns problèmes à le taquiner, mais le faire se sentir mal à cause de son handicap, c'est hors de question.

D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle facette de ma personnalité m'étonne. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais eu aucuns scrupules à utiliser les faiblesses des autres contre eux-même, mais Naruto est tout sauf comme les autres !

- " Détends-toi, je plaisante ! Et puis, même si je fais en sorte de passer inaperçu, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me reconnaître !"

Je le vois très légèrement se décrispé, ce qui me fais sourire.

- " Hmf ! Je le savais !"

Quand je repense aux grands discours d'Itachi au sujet de l'amour, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ma situation ironique. Moi qui pensais que l'amour n'était que pour les idiots, et bien me voilà servi. Pas que je sois amoureux de Naruto, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, c'est juste que pour le moment, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressens pour lui. Est-ce qu'il m'attires ? Oui, évidemment ! Et même beaucoup plus que tous les autres réunis.

Je pourrais le regarder durant des heures à faire tout et n'importe et quoi, à l'écouter me parler de tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, même les choses les plus insignifiantes, et juste parce-que c'est lui !

- " Est-ce vous désirez autre chose, messieurs ?"

Et voilà le serveur qui se pointe ! Celui qui n'as pas arrêté de mater Naruto depuis qu'on est arrivés. Et même maintenant, c'est mon beau blond qu'il fixe. Nan mais il peut pas aller voir ailleurs celui-là ?

- " Oui, je vais encore prendre une... "

- " Ca ira comme ça."

Le serveur me lance un regard noir l'air de dire: _« c'est pas à toi que je parle, crétin »_

Mais en bon professionnel qu'il est supposé être, il me réponds, un petit sourire crispé collé au visage:

- " Très bien monsieur, dans ce cas je vous laisse. N'hésiter pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

Tu pourras toujours attendre, espèce d'abruti !

- " Hé mais pourquoi tu l'as renvoyé ? Je voulais reprendre une part de gâteau !"

- " Tu en a déjà pris trois fois ! Tu crois pas que ça suffit ?"

- " Nan. J'ai encore faim."

- " Pff... ma parole, t'es vraiment un estomac sur pattes. Il faut qu'on y aille, si tu veux je t'achèterais quelque chose à manger plus tard, ça te va ?"

- " Euh... non ça ira. J'ai pas si faim que ça en faite !"

Et voilà ! Un peu de psychologie et l'affaire est réglée ! Après que j'eus payé la note, nous remontons en voiture et reprenons la route.

- " Alors, où on va ?"

- " Au centre commercial."

- " Tu as quelque chose à acheter ?"

Effectivement j'ai quelque chose à acheter... même si ça me tus de le faire pour l'autre punk ! Mais je n'ai pas envi de passer pour un égoïste face à Naruto. Pff... qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour plaire à quelqu'un !

- " Pour la pendaison de crémaillère de ton... _ami_. "

- " Ah ok… AH MAIS C'EST VRAI !"

- " Quoi ? Tu avait déjà oublié ?"

- " Mais non ! C'est juste que… ça m'était sortit de la tête !"

Je le vois du coin de l'œil regarder droit devant lui. Enfin par _« regarder »_, je me comprend. J'ai encore un peu de mal à vraiment réaliser qu'il ne voit rien. On pourrait pourtant croire tout le contraire avec les yeux qu'il possède. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui poser des questions sur ça, et j'avoue et que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour aborder le sujet. Ce qui est assez frustrant d'ailleurs !

S'en ai dotant plus nouveau pour moi: c'est la première fois que je dois utiliser autre chose que mon physique pour séduire quelqu'un !

- " Au faite Naruto, hier j'ai contacté le rédacteur en chef du journal qui a publié l'article, et il a accepté de faire un corrigé la semaine prochaine."

- " Encore heureux qu'il ai accepté, sinon je lui aurais mis ma canne là où je pense !"

- " Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le droit à un merci ?"

- " Sûrement pas ! Je te rappelle qu'à la base, tout ça c'est de ta faute. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre après !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il est rancunier ! J'osais espérer qu'il me sauterait à nouveau dans les bras… quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, ça serait dangereux vus que je conduis. De toute façon, je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'avec les autres. Et j'aime ça !

Il y a juste un petit point noir qui vient gâcher le paysage:

- " Dis-moi Naruto, ça fait longtemps que tu connais… Sakura ?"

- " Depuis deux ans. Mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours ! Quand on s'est rencontrés, on s'est tout de suite super bien entendus, et maintenant on arrive plus à se séparer !"

Je vois. Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à elle.

- " Elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez …expéditive, non ?

- " C'est vrai que Sakura-chan dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et qu'elle peut se montrer agressive parfois, mais tu sais en faite elle est très gentille ! Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"

Tout simplement pour mieux arriver à vous séparés ! Cette fille ne te convient pas.

- " Je cherche juste à en savoir un peu plus sur toi et tes amis. J'avoues que tu m'intrigue."

Je ne le vois que du coin de l'œil, mais je peux dire qu'il est surpris ! Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je lui annonce:

- " On est arrivés."

**POV Naruto**

A peine entrés dans la galerie marchande, Sasuke me prend par le bras et me dit:

- " Allons au troisième étage."

Quoi ? Mais il est fou ? La première et dernière fois que je suis monté au troisième étage du centre commercial de Konoha, c'est limite si je n'en suis pas ressortis en courant. Et pourtant ça aurait été un véritable exploit avec ma canne !

- " Euh… t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir monté au troisième ?"

- " Absolument."

D'accord j'ai compris ! Comme il vient d'arriver en ville, il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a au troisième étage ! Il ne sait pas quelles horreurs s'y trouve ! Logique.

- " Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a là-haut ?"

- " Bien sûr."

Sidéré, je le sens s'arrêter et se tourner vers moi:

- " Naruto dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un petit problème avec le troisième étage ?"

- " Un _petit_ problème ? Tu rigoles ? Mon problème avec le troisième étage est monstrueux tu veux dire ! Quand ils ont transformés les anciens bureaux en boutiques il y a un an, Sakura-chan et Tenten m'y ont pratiquement traîné de force ! Enfin bon, c'est pas le plus important ; le truc c'est qu'on a fait _toutes_ les boutiques, et que dans chacune d'elles, les prix étaient plus élevés que le mont Fuji !"

Je m'en rappelle encore parfaitement bien: Tenten s'extasiait sur une paires de chaussures, apparemment le style qu'on peut trouver n'importe où: 120 euros la paire ! La pauvre ça lui est resté en travers de la gorge… à moi aussi d'ailleurs !

- " C'est tout ?"

- " Hé ?"

QUOI ? Il veut encore y aller ? J' y crois pas ! Ce type est vraiment dingue ma parole. Sans blague, qui irait acheter un seul truc qui dépasse les 100 euros à part un… ? Mais oui ça y est j'ai compris ! Quel idiot de pas y avoir tout de suite pensé ! Sasuke est une star mondialement connu donc… il est forcément plein aux as !

Sauf que moi, c'est pas mon cas ! Je roule pas sur l'or moi ! Et je compte bien lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête:

- " Sasuke… Aïe."

Et voilà que je me retrouve par terre ! Mais qui est l'abruti qui m'es rentré dedans ? Le choc a été brutal, j'en ai perdu mes lunettes et même lâché ma canne !

- " Naruto ça va ? Merde, cet enfoiré s'est tiré !"

Sasuke m'aide à me relever. Je remarque de l'inquiétude et de la colère dans sa voix, ce qui me fait vraiment… plaisir ? Oui, ça me touche de savoir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ! Bizarre.

- " Oui ça va merci."

Je suis à peine relevé que j'entends, à quelque pas de nous:

- " Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu ne serais pas ce garçon qu'on voit dans les magazines ?"

Il me faut quelques secondes afin de réaliser que c'est à moi que cette fille s'adresse. Merde, encore ce foutu article !

Mais cette fille a parlé de façon douce, presque timide, alors je ne peux pas l'envoyer se faire voir à cause de quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable. Résigner, je lui confirme qu'il s'agit bien de moi.

Aussitôt, des murmures surexcités parviennes à mes oreilles. Je comprend rapidement que la fille en question est loin d'être toute seule ! Sasuke est toujours à côté de moi, mais il n'a encore rien dit jusqu'à présent. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ces filles vont vite reprendre leurs activités et nous laisser tranquille !

Mais apparemment, je dois être maudit. Car non seulement je les entends se rapprochées de nous, mais en plus elles se mettent toutes à me poser des questions en même temps:

- " Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec Sasuke Uchiwa ?"

- " Dis, tu voudrais bien faire une photo avec moi ?"

- " Depuis quand tu connais Sasuke ? C'est vrai que vous vous êtes embrassés ?"

- " C'est qui ton ami avec toi ?"

Nan mais de quoi je me mêle ? Tout à coup, quelqu'un m'attrape la main. Je m'apprête à me dégager quand je me rends compte qu'en faite, il s'agit de Sasuke:

- " Allons-y Naruto."

Mais tandis que Sasuke m'entraîne à sa suite, j'entends un brusque mouvement de vêtement froissé.

Et là, tout s'arrête. Sasuke s'immobilise, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Les filles, à présent derrière nous, se taisent quelques instants, comme choquées. Puis je réalise ! Elles ont reconnues Sasuke !

Merde, merde, merde, merde qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Maintenant elles ne vont plus nous lâcher !

- " Aaah j'en étais sûr ! C'est lui, c'est Sasuke !"

- " Kyyyaaaa Sasuke-kun !"

- " Un autographe s'il te plait !"

- " Dis, c'est vraiment ton petit-copain le blond ? Tu voudrais pas plutôt sortir avec moi ?"

- " Karin ! Je voulais lui demander la première !"

Mais allez-y, faites comme si j'existais pas ! Et pourquoi Sasuke ne dit toujours rien ?

J'arrive pas à croire que ces furies osent lui demander de sortir avec elles comme ça ! C'est à moi qu'il tient la main ! C'est moi qu'il apparaît avec lui dans les magazines ! C'est donc moi qui sort avec lui, alors venez pas vous mettre…

… Attends là, à quoi je pense ? Nan mais je débloque un max c'est pas possible ! Depuis quand je sors avec Sasuke ? Et comment je peux même penser à cette éventualité ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'a absolument pas cherché à cacher la fait qu'il voulait coucher avec moi sans même me connaître. Et la seule raison qui m'ai fait accepté de le rencontrer à nouveau, c'est parce-qu'il m'a promis de parler au rédacteur en chef qui a publier ces sornettes sur mon compte !

C'est pas comme si je ressentais autre chose pour lui qu'un très vague sentiment de début d'amitié. Vraiment pas.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre davantage la tête que je sens la main de Sasuke se resserrer autour de la mienne. Instinctivement, je comprend qu'il a quelque chose en tête.

Et j'avais raison !

L'instant d'après, il se met à courir en me tirant derrière lui, pendant que les filles sont toujours en train de piailler. Ma parole il est fou ! Je vais me ramasser s'il continu comme ça, surtout sans ma canne.

- " Sa… Sasuke, attends. Arrête toi !"

- " Pas encore ! Ces filles nous coures après !"

- " Mais…"

Même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Sasuke commence à slalomer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne faisons que courir comme des malades afin d'échapper aux furies que j'entends toujours hurler _« Sasuke-kuuuun »_.

Et bien évidemment, courir alors que l'on ne vois strictement rien, seulement guidé par un fou furieux qui fonce à toute allure, résulte obligatoirement à quelques écrasages de pieds par-ci et quelques coups d'épaules par-là !

Tandis que j'entends les gens râler à notre passage, Sasuke se stoppe net. Même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il me dit:

- " Viens, on va se planquer là !"

Sasuke me fais donc entrer dans ce qui semble être une boutique. Celle-ci semble d'ailleurs très encombrée. Il me guide rapidement à travers tout le brique à braque, pour finalement me plaquer dos contre un mur, son torse collé au mien.

J'en ai le souffle coupé ! Il est… trop proche ! Beaucoup trop proche. Et son odeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon !

Nan nan, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois d'abord l'écarter de moi. Je lève doucement mes mains afin de les poser sans aucunes difficultés sur ses bras:

- " O… Ohé Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu… ?"

- " Chut ! Elles sont juste devant la boutique."

Il n'a fait que chuchoter, mais j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps ! C'est trop bizarre, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

Sentant son souffle sur mon visage, je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire ! Je sais bien qu'il fait ça pour ne pas que les furies nous repères, mais quand même. Est-ce qu'il vraiment obligé de se collé à moi comme ça ?

**POV Sasuke**

Deux bonnes minutes passent dans le silence.

Bon sang, c'est bien ma veine ! J'arrive enfin à me retrouver seul avec Naruto, et il faut que cette fille tire sur ma capuche. Et bien sûr, hystérie collective ! Et il a fallu que Naruto assiste à tout ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à l'extérieur de la boutique, et m'aperçois avec soulagement que les thons ont disparues. Comment ces filles ont pût s'imaginer que j'allais m'intéresser à elles ? Je connais bien se genre là _(un peu trop bien même !)_, et je sais que si nous n'étions pas partis, elles auraient pût s'en prendre à Naruto d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hors de question. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose par ma faute.

Fait chier ! On va devoir rester planquer ici un petit moment, mais… au final, je n'ai pas à me plaindre tant que ça. Mon regard descend sur le visage de mon beau blond:

- " Ne bouge pas. Elles sont encore là."

Un petit mensonge ne fait de mal à personne ! Son visage rouge me fais sourire. S'il rougit, c'est que cette situation ne le laisse pas si indifférent que ça finalement ! Tant mieux.

Ses mains sur mes bras me font frissonner…

Frissonner ?

Perplexe, je me rends compte que c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me faire frissonner. Même _(et surtout)_ involontairement. Et c'est peut-être ça qui me fais m'écarter doucement de Naruto. Décidément, ce dernier arrive à me faire ressentir les choses comme personne. S'en es vraiment troublant. Et ça fait à peine quatre jours qu'on se connaît !

Moi qui voulais en profiter un peu plus, c'est raté ! Et puis, il risquerait de se douté de quelque chose.

- " Allez viens, on va essayer de trouver quelque chose pour ton ami."

**POV Naruto**

Une fois de plus, je me retourne dans mon lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à cette journée. Elle avait pourtant commencé normalement ! Mais il a fallut que ces filles se ramènent, et que je ressente toute ces choses. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une gêne passagère que je ressentais en présence de Sasuke, mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Pourquoi est-ce ça m'a autant énervé lorsque cette fille lui a demandé de sortir avec elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur à battu si vite dans cette boutique ? Pourquoi est-ce que sentir son souffle sur mon visage me faisais me sentir aussi nerveux ?

D'accord, il était tout contre moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison ! C'est ridicule, on se connaît à peine lui et moi ! On ne peut pas avoir de tels sentiments en l'espace de quelques jours seulement. Surtout quand on sait comment ça à débuté ! Et puis, je doute sincèrement que ce soit la même chose de son côté à lui.

Je me doute bien de quel genre de sentiment il s'agit là. Mais… je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait été pour quelqu'un comme Sasuke Uchiwa !

Comment est-ce j'en suis venu à ressentir ça ? Alors là aucune idée. De toute façon, toute cette histoire n'ira nulle part. A un moment ou à un autre, il reprendra sa carrière, et je ne pense pas qu'il se souviendra de moi longtemps après ça.

Oui, le mieux à faire est de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé SVP !**


	6. Chapitre 6: La fête partie 1

**Pardon, pardon je suis en retard je sais, mais en plus d'un gros manque d'inspiration, j'ai eu une panne d'ordi, donc … **

**Encore une fois merci pour les reviews ! ET BONNE ANNEE !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

****POV Naruto**

- '' Sakura-chan, combien de temps il reste ?''

- '' Environ 15 minutes. Dépêche-toi !''

- '' Hai hai.''

Sakura-chan exagère ! Quinze minutes, c'est largement suffisant pour finir de me préparer. Dire qu'on est déjà samedi et que ce soir, c'est la pendaison de crémaillère ! Sakura-chan, Ino et Iruka sont arrivés il y a déjà presque une heure, et pour tout dire, je commence déjà à stresser la rencontre entre mon tuteur et Sasuke, qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver !

Après cette journée au centre commercial, Sasuke et moi ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule fois, où je l'ai prévenu à propos d'Iruka ! Sinon, j'ai fais en sorte de le rencontrer le moins possible. C'est le mieux à faire pour tous les deux.

Je quitte finalement la salle de bain et me dirige lentement vers la pièce principale.

- '' Alors Naruto, quand est-ce qu'il arrive ce _Sasuke_ ?''

Bon sang, depuis la dernière fois, Iruka n'a pas du tout décoléré. Ca me stresse encore plus.

- '' J'en sais rien. Il ne devrait plus tarder.''

**DING DONG**

Quand on parle du loup !

Je laisse mon nouvel invité entrer et lui présente mon tuteur. Aussitôt, j'entends ce dernier demander à Sasuke de le suivre à côté. Faut dire qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle !

Les filles et moi attendons presque une demi-heure ! Ma parole, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire pour que ça dur aussi longtemps ?

Mon stresse rends mes mains moites. Je n'arrive pas à rester en place tellement je suis nerveux.

- '' Naruto, calme toi. Il ne vont plus tarder.''

- '' Mais je suis calme !''

Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai parlé un peu trop vite pour que ça paraisse vrai ! J'entends Sakura-chan soupiré et la sens s'approcher de moi:

- '' Écoute Naruto, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On ne sera pas en retard !"

Techniquement, on est déjà en retard ! Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation première de savoir l'heure à laquelle nous allons arrivés !

Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de parler à Sakura-chan ni aux autres de mes sentiments envers Sasuke. Enfin, de ce que je pense ressentir envers Sasuke ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais été amoureux auparavant, c'est donc la première fois que je ressens toute ces choses. Je pourrais lui demander conseils, mais à vrai dire, je crains un peu sa réaction !

Dès que je suis en sa présence, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, je deviens nerveux et je me sens rougir comme jamais !

A vrai dire, je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai tous ces sentiments envers lui ! C'est vrai quoi, il est arrogant, trop sûr de lui, croit que tout lui est dû et que le monde entier tourne autour de sa seule personne ! Mais d'un autre côté, il s'est montré plutôt attentionné et gentil envers moi. Toutefois, attentionné et gentil ne signifie pas amoureux ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne dois pas me faire trop d'illusions.

A cette idée, une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Je suis certain que cela ne dois pas passer inaperçu sur mon visage.

Et puis, je me souviens de l'article qui le qualifiait de Don Juan. Si je lui avouais mes sentiments, est-ce qu'il n'essayerait pas d'en profiter ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'au final, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est ... Mais au fond, je n'arrive pas à y croire, ou plutôt, je n'en ais pas envies. Rha, mais bon sang il faut que j'arrête de déprimer comme ça ! De toute façon, j'ai décidé de ne pas me faire d'illusions, alors pas la peine de ressasser tout ça.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec Iruka pour que ça prenne autant de temps ? Mon tuteur doit vraiment lui en faire baver. Faut dire qu'il est sur-protecteur avec moi, alors ça n'aide pas trop.

- '' Merci Sakura-chan, mais c'est juste que ça m'inquiète un peu que ça prenne autant de temps, c'est tout. ''

- '' Naruto, est-ce que tu ... ''

Sakura-chan n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose !

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir un peu plus loin. Leur voix me parviennent et… et… ils rient ? Mais oui, ils rient ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient se disputer, se gueuler dessus, se balancer des objets à la figure, voir même se battre ! Mais certainement pas à rire ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Je les sens passer près de nous. Et là, Iruka nous sort:

- '' Ben alors, on y va ?''

Et voilà que je les entends tous les deux sortir de l'appartement en nous laissant là, tous les trois comme des idiots. A croire que c'est eux qui nous ont attendus pendant une demi-heure. J'entends Ino marmonner:

- '' Nan mais c'est quoi leur problème ?''

Pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, nous décidons de les suivre à notre tour ! Après avoir prit nos cadeaux, j'attrape ma canne _(que Sasuke a réussi a récupérer la dernière fois)_ et ferme la porte derrière moi.

Nous sommes les derniers à arriver chez Temari et Gaara. Et vu l'ambiance qui y règne, je dirais bien que tout l'immeuble est présent ! Shika, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hina-chan, et Kiba ne se sont pas gênés pour débarquer une heure plus tôt et s'incruster chez mes nouveaux voisins comme si de rien n'était. La musique bat déjà son plein. Les gens présents nous accueille avec des: _« Salut les jeunes ! » _et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Sakura-chan me demande de lui passer mon cadeau pour qu'elle puisse aller le déposer avec les autres. J'ai choisis de leurs offrir un coffret de petites bougies aux différentes senteurs. Simple et pratique.

Je remarque, sans aucune surprise, que Sasuke fait sensation !

- '' Temari, Gaara, je vous présente mon tuteur: Iruka Umino.''

Nous restons tous les quatre à parler une vingtaine de minutes environ, puis je décide d'aller discuter un peu avec les autres.

- '' Alors Naruto, toujours pas de copine ?''

- '' C'est pas vos affaires Jiraiya.''

- '' Oh ? De copain alors ?''

Sa dernière question me fais tiquer. Ce pervers me pose toujours des questions sur ma vie sentimentale _(inexistante)_, et comme à chaque fois, ma réponse est toujours la même:

- '' Pervers.''

Je me dépêche de filer sinon il serait capable de me retenir des heures ! Jiraiya habites l'immeuble depuis des années maintenant. C'est un écrivain à succès, bien que ... le genre de livres qu'il écrit soit un peu particulier ! Je me rappelle de la fois où je lui ais demandé de me lire un passage d'un de ses livres ! Je l'ais vite regretté. A l'époque, je devais avoir douze ou treize ans, mais ce vieux cinglé ne s'est pas gêné pour me lire un passage des plus ... érotique !

J'entends des discussions tout autour de moi, des voix que je reconnais facilement, d'autres où j'ai un peu plus de mal à mettre un nom dessus.

Avec plaisir, je reconnais la voix de Konan. Elle vient tout juste de se mariée avec son ami d'enfance Yahiko. Je l'adore, elle est comme une grande sœur pour moi. Mais je ne dirais pas la même chose de son abruti de mari ! Ce gars n'est pas vraiment méchant, mais il est toujours en train de me prendre la tête.

Je discute avec eux quelques minutes. Évidemment, les piques ne tarde pas à arrivées, du genre: _« Alors Naruto, toujours pas casé ?» _ou encore: _« Tu va finir comme un vieux croûton si tu ne te trouve pas quelqu'un rapidement !»_

Et voilà, il commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs ! Avant d'avoir pus ouvrir la bouche, Konan le réprimande gentiment:

_-_ '' Yahiko ! Sois plus gentil avec Naruto. Après tout, il est encore jeune, il a tout le temps de se trouver quelqu'un.''

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec le fait que je sois en couple ou non ? Et puis pour info, je ne suis pas tellement plus jeune que ça: peut-être cinq ou six ans, pas plus.

- '' Bon à plus tard !''

Et sur ce, je m'éloigne le plus dignement possible. Non sans difficultés, j'arrive à me frayer un chemin vers le buffet. Vive l'odorat des aveugles ! Sauf qu'à cause de ça, Kiba aime à me qualifier gentiment de _«toutou »_ ! Et dire que c'est sa famille qui s'occupe d'un centre de dressage pour chiens !

- '' Bonsoir Naruto.''

- '' Bonsoir... euh... ''

Merde, qui c'est ? Sa voix me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de me souvenir de son nom ! Aller Naruto, rappelle toi: une voix calme, limite froide, sans aucuns sentiments, c'est... c'est...

- '' Shino !''

- '' Tu as mis du temps à répondre.''

- '' Euh... oui mais, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé, pas vrai ?''

Aburame Shino ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il vivait dans le même immeuble que moi ! Faut dire qu'on ne se parles pas très souvent tout les deux. La dernière fois remonte à plusieurs mois déjà. C'est un type assez solitaire, et il me semble même ne l'avoir jamais entendu rire ! Je crois me souvenir qu'il a une passion pour les insectes !

Assez bizarre comme gars.

- '' Tu avais oublié ?''

- '' Quoi ? Mais non, c'est juste que... ben... ''

- '' Tu avais oublié.''

Je sens une aura noire de reproches s'abattre sur moi en même temps que sa voix parvient à mes oreilles. Très mal à l'aise, je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre. Mais tout bien réfléchi, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise en sa présence. Je le considère plus comme une connaissance que comme un ami !

Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois répondre moi ? Bien sûr que j'avais oublié. Faut dire qu'il s'en ais passé des choses depuis ! Et me retrouver devant le Dieu de la rancune incarné n'est pas vraiment mon truc !

Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !

Répliquer lorsque quelqu'un vous tape sur les nerfs, c'est facile, mais à condition que cette personne ne soit pas aussi taciturne que Shino. Dans ces cas là, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire !

- '' Ah Naruto, je te cherchais !''

Gaara, mon sauveur ! Précipitamment, je m'exclame:

- '' Gaara, je te présente Shino. Shino, voici Gaara.''

- '' Salut Shino ! Euh ... dis-moi, tu n'a pas trop chaud habillé comme ça ?''

- '' …''

Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? C'est pas très sympa ! On dois avoir l'air malin tous les trois, plantés comme ça sans rien dire ! Je sens Gaara à côté de moi prêt à ajouter quelque chose, quand je crois entendre Shino parler. Sa voix se fait tellement basse que je ne suis même pas certain que Gaara l'ai entendu:

- '' Tu avais oublié.''

Il me faut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Shino ne cesse de me noyé de reproches. J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais devoir passé la soirée à m'excuser ! Tout de suite après, Gaara me prend le bras et m'emmène un peu à l'écart des autres. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Alors tranquillement, je le suis dans un endroit plus calme, dans une chambre je pense. J'entends la porte être poussée, mais pas fermé, atténuant ainsi la musique et les voix des autres. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus est l'attitude de mon ami. Il n'a pas pipé mots depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, sans compter la nervosité presque palpable que je sens émaner de lui.

- ''Gaara, ça va ?''

- ''Euh... oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.''

Il me dit ça mais sa voix tremble. Ca commence à vraiment m'inquiéter tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dire d'aussi important pour qu'il soit dans cet état de nervosité ?

Avant de pouvoir lui demander, il me dit:

- ''Assieds-toi. On sera mieux pour parler.''

Tout en parlant, il me guide et me fait asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis s'installe lui-même tout près de moi. Perplexe et inquiet, j'attends qu'il se décide à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Mais quand il se décide enfin à parler, c'est pour me poser une question des plus surprenantes:

- '' Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu penses de… l'homosexualité ?''

- ''…''

- ''…''

- '' Hein ?''

- '' Euh... et bien, je voulais juste avoir ton opinion sur le sujet.''

Allez Naruto reprends-toi. Mais tout de même, posé ce genre de question comme ça d'un bloc, ça a de quoi sonner quelqu'un. Reprenant mes esprits, je lui réponds, n'ayant même pas besoin de réfléchir:

- '' Ca ne me dérange absolument pas.''

- ''Eh ?''

Sa réaction me fais rire. Je poursuis, amusé:

- '' Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ? Que l'homosexualité me dégoûte ? Bien sûr que non. Ca ferait plutôt de moi un hypocrite et un menteur si je te disais ça. Après tout, Sakura-chan, Ino et Iruka sont tous les trois homosexuels, et ça ne m'empêche pas de les adorés ! Et puis, même si je ne les connaissais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerais. Les gens ont le droit de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent.''

Un long silence suivis ma tirade.

Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi est-ce que le sujet l'intéresse tout à coup ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit juste d'une curiosité passagère ? Possible, mais au fond, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça. Après tout, les gens ne s'intéressent pas l'homosexualité comme ça du jour au lendemain !

Ce n'est pas un sujet très facile à aborder, alors que Gaara me demande ça signifie deux choses pour moi: la première, et non la moindre, est que s'il m'a posé cette question, c'est très probablement parce qu'il me fait assez confiance pour ça ! Ce simple fait me rends très heureux !

La seconde est que, peut-être, il se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me demandé à moi ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un expert dans ce domaine, et puis ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on se connaît.

Toujours plongé dans mes réflexions, j'ai un sursaut de surprise en sentant quelque chose de doux et d'humide sur mes lèvres. Complètement sous le choc, je n'ai même pas le réflexe de me dégager.

Gaara m'embrasse ! Il m'embrasse !

Certes, ce n'est pas désagréable, mais quelque chose m'empêche d'en profiter pleinement. Une partie de mon esprit aimerais que ce soit Sasuke, alors que l'autre partie refuse en bloc cette idée. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Gaara, mais je suis sûr et certain que ça n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'amitié entre nous. Ne percevant aucune réaction de ma part, ses lèvres commencent à se faire plus appuyées contre les miennes. Je sens sa langue venir caresser ma lèvre inférieure.

Brusquement, je m'écarte. Non, je ne veux pas faire ça avec Gaara.

- ''Naruto ?''

- ''Gaara, je… je suis désolé, mais je peux pas faire ça. Je veux dire, je t'aime bien mais… mais pas comme ça.''

Je n'ai fais que murmurer la dernière partie de ma phrase. Un silence pesant s'installe. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'attends simplement qu'il s'explique de lui-même, ou bien je m'en vais l'air de rien ? Non, la deuxième option n'est sûrement pas la meilleure.

Et si maintenant il décidais de couper les ponts avec moi à cause de ça ? Il doit être déçu, peut-être même en colère. Sans m'en rendre compte, je baisse la tête à cette éventualité. Je ne veux pas que ce stupide baiser brise notre amitié. Je me souviens de la première et de la dernière fois qu'on m'a embrassé. Et je me souviens aussi de la manière dont ça c'est terminé, de la peur présente à chaque instant... _Sai_.

Mon corps se mets à trembler. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi ces satanés souvenirs refont surface maintenant ? Je serre les poings pour tenter de me calmer.

Je sens les doigts de Gaara m'attraper le menton et me relever doucement la tête.

- '' C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme ça. J'ai crus que peut-être tu ressentait la même chose que moi.''

Sa voix est calme, résignée. Il poursuit:

- '' Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès la seconde où je t'ai vu. Mais comme je ne savais pas quelles étaient tes... préférences, j'avais un peu peur de la façon dont tu réagirais. Je me disais que si je t'avouais mes sentiments, tu serais peut-être dégoûté. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé cette question tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou te faire fuir, mais apparemment tu n'es pas gay. Je suis désolé de d'avoir mis mal à l'aise.''

Rassuré et touché, je lui réponds:

- '' Comme je te l'ai dis, ça ne me dégoûte pas. Est-ce que je suis gay ? J'avoues que je ne le sais même pas moi-même ! A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.''

Je sens sa main se décaler de mon menton et venir se poser sur ma joue. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, une voix glaciale que je commence un peu trop bien à connaître se fait entendre:

- '' Maintenant que tu connais ses sentiments envers toi, tu pourrais peut-être ôter ta main ?''

**POV Sasuke**

_Flash-back_

A peine arrivé dans l'appartement du punk que les gens présents me sautent dessus. N'étant pas quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, j'agis donc comme je le fais à l'accoutumé: en les ignorant.

Enfin, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrive à me dégager de leurs griffes. J'ai tâché de garder un oeil sur Naruto depuis que nous sommes arrivés, mais je remarque bientôt que l'autre abruti aux cheveux rouges l'emmène à l'écart. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ni une ni deux, je les suis, et remarque avec une colère froide où est-ce que ce gars emmène Naruto.

Mon idée première est de pénétrer dans cette chambre et de cogner cet enfoiré. A l'heure actuelle, il s'agit de mon rêve le plus cher. Un sourire cruel apparaît sur mon visage. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça risquerait de me retomber dessus plutôt qu'autre chose. Non seulement il n'y aurais que moi en tord, mais en plus il est plus que probable que Naruto refuse par la suite de me revoir, et ce définitivement.

Cette semaine déjà, je l'ais sentis plus distant envers moi. Après l'épisode du centre commercial, nous ne nous sommes revus qu'une seule fois. Et encore, ce n'était même pas une vraie rencontre, puisqu'il voulait juste me prévenir au sujet de son tuteur. Par la suite, j'ai cherché à rentrer à nouveau en contact avec lui, mais à chaque fois il prétextait un quelconque rendez-vous avec ses amis ou trouvait un moyen de se défiler.

Je me sens de plus en plus attiré par Naruto, seulement au moment où je pense enfin le comprendre, il agit d'une manière totalement inédite. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il cherche à m'éviter. Qu'est-ce qui le pousse à se comporter comme ça ? Cette semaine, quand j'ai saisis qu'il voulait s'éloigner de moi, j'ai ressentis pour la première fois une sorte de douleur dans ma poitrine. Au départ, s'était léger, juste un pincement, puis s'en est devenu oppressant, douloureux.

Je sais très bien quels genres de sentiments provoquent ça. J'ai seulement encore dû mal à croire que cela ai pu arriver en l'espace d'une semaine... ou que cela ai pu m'arriver tout court. J'aime Naruto.

Si mon frère savait ça, je n'ose même pas imaginer les sarcasmes auxquels j'aurais droit.

Finalement, je m'appuis sur le mur, face à la porte entre-ouverte, les bras croisés. De là où je me trouve, je peux apercevoir Naruto et l'autre abruti de dos assis sur le lit. Ils ne parlent pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le punk demande:

- '' Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu penses de... l'homosexualité ?''

La musique est assez basse pour me permettre de les entendre, mais sur le coup, j'ai vraiment crus avoir mal entendus. Puis je réalise que ce n'est finalement pas le cas en apercevant la tête légèrement ahurie de mon beau blond. Au vue de la situation, celle-ci aurait pu prêter à rire, mais il n'en rien.

J'ai parfaitement bien saisi où il veut en venir. Alors comme ça, il a décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est ce soir que tout se jouera. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu va la jouer... _Gaara_, car non seulement tu devra te débarrasser de Sakura, mais en plus tu m'aura sur le dos.

- '' Hein ?''

La réponse de Naruto me tire un petit sourire amusé.

- '' Euh... et bien, je voulais juste avoir ton opinion sur le sujet.''

Mon oeil. Je vois le blond reprendre contenance, puis répondre:

- '' Ca ne me dérange absolument pas.''

- ''Eh ?''

Bon sang, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas continuer à s'exprimer uniquement par monosyllabes, sinon ça risque de prendre longtemps. J'entends Naruto rire:

- '' Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ? Que l'homosexualité me dégoûte ? Bien sûr que non. Ca ferait plutôt de moi un hypocrite si je te disais ça. Après tout, Sakura-chan, Ino et Iruka sont tous les trois homosexuels, et ça ne m'empêche pas de les adorés ! Et puis, même si je ne les connaissais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerais. Les gens ont le droit de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent.''

Au moment où j'entends les mots Sakura-chan et homosexuel, mon cerveau se déconnecte. Je n'ose pas y croire. C 'est impossible que ce soit comme ça. Naruto serait... libre ?

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Je suis à la fois trop heureux et, il faut l'avouer, soulagé. Si je ne savais pas si bien me maîtriser, je serais littéralement tombé sur le cul !Alors comme ça, Naruto et le chewing-gum rose ne sortent pas ensemble ? Intéressant. En général, j'ai plutôt un bon jugement concernant les gens, mais sur ce coup, je peux dire que je me suis planté en beauté.

Je reporte mon attention sur les occupants momentané de la chambre … pour tombé sur une scène qui met mon sang froid à très rude épreuve. Ce sale petit punk ose poser _ses lèvres_ sur celles de Naruto. Je dois me forcer pour ne pas me précipité dans cette chambre et éclater cet enfoiré ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne bouge pas est que je tiens à voir la réaction de Naruto. Il a dit que l'homosexualité ne le dégoûtait pas, mais je tiens à en avoir la confirmation. En même temps, je verrais s'il ressent quelque chose pour ce gars.

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce spectacle écœurant, je vois Naruto repousser assez brutalement son assaillant:

- ''Naruto ?''

- ''Gaara, je... je suis désolé, mais je peux pas faire ça. Je veux dire, je t'aime bien mais... ''

Je n'entends pas la dernière partie de sa phrase. Mais c'est sans importance. C'est vrai que sa réaction à été assez brutale, mais ce n'est pas du dégoût que je vois sur son visage, c'est de la surprise et de la tristesse. Cette vision me déplaît. Je refuse que Naruto ressente de la tristesse ou quelque remords que ce soit à cause de ce gars... ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Tous les muscles de mon corps se crispent de colère. Malheureusement pour moi, je l'aperçois qui commence à trembler. Sa réaction m'inquiète. Voir son visage aussi tendu me fais mal. Je commence à m'écarter du mur. Plus question d'attendre. Plus question de le laisser souffrir. Mais avant d'avoir fais un pas, je vois une main blanche lui attraper le menton pour lui relever la tête qu'il avait baissé:

- '' Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès la seconde où je t'ai vu. Mais comme je ne savais pas quelles étaient tes... préférences, j'avais un peu peur de la façon dont tu réagirais. Je me disais que si je t'avouais mes sentiments, tu serais peut-être dégoûté. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé cette question tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou te faire fuir, mais apparemment tu n'es pas gay. Je suis désolé de d'avoir mis mal à l'aise.''

Sa confession me statufie. Je sais parfaitement que Naruto vient juste de le rejeter, mais pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper à nouveau, appréhendant la réponse de mon blond:

- '' Comme je te l'ais dit, ça ne me dégoûte pas. Est-ce que je suis gay ? J'avoues que je ne le sais même pas moi-même ! A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.''

Un sourire satisfait et soulagé apparaît sur mon visage. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas quelles sont ses préférences sexuelles est encore mieux. Mais avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle, je vois la main du punk glisser doucement de son menton jusqu'à la joue Naruto.

Je vois rouge. Je m'avance et pousse doucement la porte:

- '' Maintenant que tu connais ses sentiments envers toi, tu pourrais peut-être ôter ta main ?''

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendus. Mais voir cette main posée sur la joue de Naruto me met hors de moi. Deux yeux turquoises plus froids que la glace se tournent lentement vers moi. Je lui renvoie un petit sourire narquois.

Le temps semble suspendus. La musique semble lointaine. Les conversations ont l'air de murmures. Naruto sera probablement en colère lorsqu'il comprendra que je les ais espionnés, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse seul avec ce gars.

- '' Sasuke ?''

Mon attention se porte sur mon blond, et la vision sur laquelle je tombe m'inquiète à un point que je n'aurais jamais crus possible. Son visage est figé. Son teint d'ordinaire hâlé est maintenant blême. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Mais le pire moment pour moi est lorsque je vois des larmes s'échapper de ses azurs. A cet instant, c'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à m'enfoncer des piques en plein cœur. Plus rien ne compte à ce moment là pour moi: rassurer et calmer Naruto. En un éclair, je réduis la distance qui nous sépare, et alors que je m'apprête à prendre sa main dans la mienne, un autre corps s'interpose entre mon blond et moi.

Et merde ! J'avais quelque peu oublié la présence indésirable de mon rival dans la chambre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 7: La fête partie 2

**Salut, salut ! Désolée de l'attente, ça a été plus long que je croyais ^_^'**

**Enfin bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, alors…**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

**POV Naruto**

- '' Sasuke ? ''

Pourquoi je n'ai pas sentis sa présence plus tôt ? C 'était pourtant flagrant ! Depuis quand est-il là ? Est-ce qu'il nous a entendus ? Est-ce qu'il a vu Gaara m'embrasser ? Mon cœur se serre à cette idée. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur ma relation avec Gaara. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour une chose dont il n'est pas responsable: pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui s'est déclaré à moi ce soir ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit de Sasuke que je sois tombé amoureux ?

De toute façon, pourquoi je m'inquiète ? C'est moi-même qui ais décidé de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie d'y croire ?

C'est à peine si je sens la main de Gaara sur ma joue. Mes yeux me brûlent. Ma respiration commence à se faire courte. Pitié, faites que je ne pleure pas !

Ma prière n'est pas exaucée, puisque dans la seconde qui suis, je sens des larmes inondées mes joues. J'entends des bruits de pas, puis je sens des mouvements furtifs tout près de moi, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Mes larmes continues de couler. Je me fiche d'avoir l'air pathétique, c'est comme une libération, j'en ais besoin. Mais c'est un tel contraste avec la douleur présente dans ma poitrine. Comme un souffle d'air frais sur une brûlure à vif.

- '' Dégage de là.''

La voix froide et dure de Sasuke me fais frissonner.

- '' Il n'a pas besoin de toi.''

- '' Oh ? On dirais que tu oublis que tu viens juste de te faire rejeter. Il me semble bien que c'est de toi dont il n'a pas besoin !''

Je ne décèle aucune émotion dans sa voix. J'ai à présent l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine. Alors il a bien vu et entendus tout ce qui c'est passé. Est-ce qu'il me déteste maintenant ? Probablement. Je baisse à nouveau la tête. Je ne veux plus qu'il me voit. Pourquoi ça dois m'arriver ? Je pensais en avoir assez baver avec Sai. A présent, je dois affronter celui que j'aime en silence alors que celui-ci a surprit un baiser avec un autre. Apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. Sasuke et Gaara continuent de se disputer, mais je ne les écoutes plus. Je veux partir. Ne plus être en leur présence. En _sa_ présence.

J'essuie mes larmes et me remets difficilement debout. Sans vraiment faire attention, je bouscule les deux autres, et me dirige vers la porte. Dans le couloir, la musique me vrille les tympans. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déserté la fête durant des heures.

Alors que j'ai à peine fait trois pas hors de la chambre, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper le bras, puis me plaquer dos au mur. Trop ébahi pour protester, je ne réagis même pas quand un corps plus grand et plus fort que le mien se colle contre moi.

Une odeur de lavande me parvint. Aussitôt je cherche à me dégager.

- '' Calme-toi Naruto ! Je veux juste te parler.''

Rien à faire. Sa poigne est trop ferme. Résigné, j'attends donc qu'il se décide, inquiet. Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes, il n'y a toujours rien qui viens. Désespéré, je finis par lâcher d'une petite voix:

- '' Tu me déteste ?''

Je n'ai fais que chuchoter. Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot. Mais peu importe. Sentir son corps contre le mien sans pouvoir le serrer en retour en est presque insupportable. Ma résolution de lui cacher mes sentiments ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Mais je dois tenir. Après tout, il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime. Il me réponds dans le creux de l'oreille, lui aussi en chuchotant, par une autre question:

- '' Pourquoi je te détesterais ?''

Sa question me donne des frissons. A la fois parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande ça d'une voix si douce et chaleureuse, mais surtout parce-ce sentir son souffle d'aussi près est, je trouve, très… excitante. S'en ai dotant plus difficile pour moi de lui répondre:

- '' Et bien, Gaara et moi, on s'est embrassés, alors … ben ...''

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je réalise: s'il ne m'aime pas, alors pourquoi il me détesterait ? Quel idiot je fais. Je me monte la tête tout seul, et en plus, j'ai l'air d'un abruti à la finale.

- '' Baka.''

- '' Qui tu traite de baka ? Baka.''

Je l'entends rire. Pas un rire moqueur, mais un rire amusé. Ca me rassure quelque peu, mais j'appréhende tout de même la suite:

- '' Tu es vraiment novice dans ce domaine.''

Je me renfrogne. Entendre _ça_ de la personne que j'aime me met très mal à l'aise. Je marmonne:

- '' Ca va. Pas la peine de le rappeler.''

- '' Je ne dis pas ça méchamment. Au contraire, le fait que tu n'ai aucune expérience m'arrange. Je pourrais t'apprendre.''

Je frissonne à nouveau. Je sens de la sincérité dans sa voix. Il n'est pas comme la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés: arrogant, méprisant et prétentieux. Non là, j'ai sentis de l'hésitation, mais aussi … de la tendresse. Mon cœur s'accélère. Mon visage est fiévreux depuis longtemps déjà. Je sens son regard fixé sur moi. Il attend une réponse. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Oui ? J'avoues que c'est tentant. Comme ça, nous pourrions être ensemble d'une certaine manière. Mais nous ne serions ensemble que pour le sexe. Il n'y aurait pas de _« je t'aime » _entre nous, juste des parties de jambes en l'air. Peut-être dans les meilleurs moments, un peu de tendresse, mais au bout du compte, rien de bien n'en ressortirais. Ca ne serait qu'une façon égoïste de satisfaire mon amour. Mais je suis tellement tenté.

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui donner ma réponse, une voix nous ramène à la réalité:

- '' Sa … Sasuke-kun, tu … tu n'aurais pas vu Na … ''

- '' … ''

- '' … ''

- '' PARDON EXCUSEZ-MOI !''

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y a cinq secondes. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends Hina-chan hurler comme ça. D'ailleurs, ses hurlements ont ameutés les autres. Je les entends se rapprocher, chuchoter, chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas que de nouvelles rumeurs non fondées courent à nouveau:

- '' On devrait rejoindre les autres.''

Et sur ce, je me dégage de son étreinte et pars retrouver mes amis. J'essaye dans le même temps de calmer ma respiration et d'apaiser mes rougeurs que je sens toujours visible sur mon visage. J'arrive à les rejoindre au bout de quelques secondes à peine. En même temps, pas difficile d'y parvenir quand on entend Kiba brailler comme un âne en appelant ça _chanter _!

- '' Pitié, que quelqu'un lui cloue le bec !''

Ino a raison, c'est de la torture à ce point là. Je les entends tous deux se chamailler. Je crois même que Ino tente par la force d'arracher le micro des mains de Kiba.

J'essaye de me mettre dans l'ambiance, mais c'est difficile sans repenser à ce qui vient de se dérouler il y a quelques instants à peine. En plus, Gaara a très certainement du voir notre échange à Sasuke et à moi. Je coirs que je ne vais plus oser me présenter devant lui avant un bon moment !

J'entends mes amis rire et chahuter près de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. J'aime cette complicité qu'il y a entre nous tous, et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. Alors si je dois me prendre la tête, autant le faire un autre jour, car ce soir, c'est la fête, donc autant en profiter un maximum.

- '' Eh Gaara, j'ai ouvert tous les cadeaux sans toi. T'avais qu'à être là à temps !''

J'ai dansé, j'ai mangé, j'ai bu et j'ai re-dansé. En bref je me suis éclaté comme un malade ! Ca fait plusieurs heures que la fête a commencé, et pourtant l'ambiance est toujours au top niveau: la musique bat son plein, les conversations vont bon train, et moi je suis là, assis sur le canapé, à moitié mort de fatigue… ou bien c'est tout simplement à cause des quelques verres que j'ai descendu ! Les gens vont et viennent dans l'appartement. Je crois même que la porte d'entrée est restée grande ouverte à cause de toute les allées et venues. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les voisins allaient se plaindre du bruit !

- '' Konohamaru ! Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà dit d'aller au lit ?''

- '' Pourquoi je devrais y aller, oncle Asuma ? Moi aussi je veux faire la fête !''

- '' Les gamins de 10 ans ne font pas la fête à minuit passé !''

- '' Alors tante Kurenai ne devrait pas faire la fête elle non plus !''

- '' Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?''

- '' Parce-qu'elle a un bébé dans le ventre, tiens !''

- '' … Ca n'a aucun rapport. Maintenant…''

Je n'entends pas la suite, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important ! En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à la place du petit. J'entends les autres discuter autour de moi, comme par exemple Tsunade, qui vit au-dessus de chez moi, qui réclame une autre bouteille de saké. Apparemment, elle et Jiraiya seraient des amis d'enfance, ce qui voudrais dire qu'elle est bien plus vieille que ce qu'elle affirme. Mais elle a tendance à devenir légèrement violente lorsqu'on lui parle de son âge, alors tout le monde évite le sujet.

J'entends clairement Lee hurler à qui veux l'entendre que s'il n'arrive pas à rester debout sur un seul pied pendant une heure, il devra faire le tour de l'appartement cinq fois de suite sur les mains. Il cherche même à entraîner Neji dans son délire. Mais ce dernier n'est absolument pas du genre à marcher sur les mains devant une bande de babouins à moitié bourré.

Plus tôt, j'ai réussi à discuter avec Hina-chan à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu. Je ne lui ais pas raconté de bobards du genre: ce n'est pas ce qui paraissait être, tu as mal vu… A quoi bon ? Hina-chan est peut-être timide, mais elle est aussi très intelligente. Lui mentir n'aurais été que plus insultant envers elle. Non, je lui ai dis la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Toute la vérité. Et étonnamment, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Mon amie s'est révélée être une conseillère hors pair. D'après elle, il faut _laisser faire les choses, et ne rien brusquer. Les sentiments se révèleront en temps et en heure_. Je ne savais pas qu'Hina-chan était aussi philosophe. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je mentais aux autres, c'est juste que je ne leurs ais rien raconté pour le moment. A présent, je ne sais pas du tout ce que peut bien faire Hina-chan.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Sakura-chan et Ino ont quitté l'appartement en affirmant vouloir être en _tête à tête_. J'ai crus également comprendre que Shika s'entendait plutôt bien avec Temari. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au moment où tout le monde a pus entendre Temari hurler et traiter mon ami de larve, de parasite et j'en passe. Shika pour sa part s'est contenté de maudire les femmes et a ponctué sa réplique d'un g_alère_.

Quand aux autres, et bien ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus entendus parlé de Tenten. Chose assez étonnante d'ailleurs, vu que celle-ci est toujours la première à se faire remarquée où que ce soit. Mais bon, je ne m'inquiète pas. Elle doit discuté avec quelqu'un… ou peut-être qu'elle s'est endormis quelque part, comme Kiba qui ronfle comme un sonotone juste à côté de moi. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me baver sur l'épaule.

C'est dans cette ambiance que je me dis que je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi. Au moment où cette idée me traverse l'esprit, je sens l'autre côté du canapé s'affaisser.

- '' Tu sais que tu es trop mignon pour rester à l'écart des autres !''

Mon cœur rate un battement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends cette réplique, mais contrairement à la première fois, je me sens flatté et quelque peu intimidé.

- '' Mer… merci.''

Pathétique. Voilà que je n'arrive même plus à dire un seul mot sans bégayer. Je tente de me calmer. Sasuke vient seulement de me faire un compliment, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

- '' Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dû avoir l'air d'un idiot. C'est juste que je ne savais plus trop où me mettre !''

- '' Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je me demande plutôt qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réagir comme ça ?''

- '' Et bien… c'est juste que… ça m'a fais repenser à des choses pas très agréable !''

Bon, ce n'est qu'une demie-vérité, mais ce n'est pas n'ont plus un mensonge. Tout ça m'a fait me souvenir de ce que je pensais avoir surmonté il y a plusieurs mois. Plusieurs minutes de silence passe entre nous, avant que finalement Sasuke ne demande d'une voix douce:

- '' Tu veux bien me raconter ?''

Mon sourire crispé se fige sur mon visage. La peur me prend aux tripes. Comment je pourrais lui avouer quelque chose comme ça ? Comment je pourrais lui avouer sans qu'il ne se sente dégoûté par la suite ? Je pourrais tout à fait le comprendre, puisque ce sont les sentiments qui m'ont submergés à ce moment là ! Mais je ne veux pas que Sasuke les ressente à mon égard. Je ne veux pas qu'il me vois différemment.

Rha mais bon sang, il faut que j'arrête de constamment m'inquiéter sur ce que pourrais penser Sasuke de moi. S'il se considère vraiment comme mon ami, alors l'image qu'il a de moi ne devrais pas changer. S'il est vraiment un ami…

- '' D'accord.''

Je prend quelques instants pour calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, puis respire un bon coup:

- '' Il y a environ huit mois… ''

**POV Sasuke**

Mon visage reste de marbre, mais mes mains se crispent, appréhendant la suite. J'ai parfaitement vu la peur sur son visage, même si ça n'a duré qu'une seconde:

- '' Il y a environ huit mois, un nouveau est arrivé au lycée. Il s'appelait… Sai.''

Sa voix est lente, tendu. Je n'aime pas ça. Il poursuit aussitôt:

- '' Tenten s'est empressée de nous le présenter, vu qu'il était dans sa classe. Nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendu tous les deux, si bien que nous sommes devenus très vite inséparable. Quelques semaines ont passées, et un jour, il s'est déclaré à moi.''

Je l'écoute calmement, tâchant de bien intégrer ce qu'il me dit. Instinctivement, je pose ma main sur la sienne pour le rassurer, car j'ai le sentiment que la suite ne sera pas facile. Il semble surprit par ce geste, puis se reprend bien vite. Je le fixe tandis qu'il semble chercher ses mots, avant de continuer:

- '' A ce moment là, j'avoues que j'étais un peu perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se déclarait à moi, mais c'était une première qu'il s'agisse d'un de mes amis proche. Je lui ais répondus que j'étais touché, mais que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Au moment où je lui ai avoué ça, j'ai eu comme l'impression que quelque chose se brisait entre nous, sans pour autant parvenir à savoir quoi.''

Je l'écoute, la tension s'insinuant progressivement en moi.

- '' Il n'a rien dit sur le moment, puis il a murmuré _« d'accord »_. Il l'a dit d'une manière si décontractée que j'ai bêtement pensé que c'était terminé et qu'il allait passer à autre chose. Mais non. Dès le lendemain et les jours qui ont suivis, il a commencé à me faire des cadeaux. Évidemment je les refusais à chaque fois. Je lui ais demandé d'arrêter ça, mais il n'en faisait rien. Mes amis se sont vraiment inquiéter lorsqu'il a commencé à me harceler par téléphone. Et un jour, j'en ais eu vraiment marre et je me suis énervé contre lui.''

Sa voix se fait douloureuse. Instinctivement, je lui prend la main. Je ne me soucis pas de ce que pourrait penser les gens présents face à ce geste. Pourtant, je souhaiterais pouvoir faire plus pour lui.

- '' Je lui ais donné rendez-vous un jour et je lui ais dit que jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de lui, qu'il me dégoûtait, que je le détestais et que jamais plus je ne voulais avoir affaire avec lui. Il est resté silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Sur le coup, j'ai crus que je l'avais blessé, mais en réalité, je l'avais mis en colère. Très en colère.''

Pour la première fois, la peur me prend aux tripes. Mes doigts se resserrent étroitement autour des siens, à la fois pour le rassurer, mais aussi afin de calmer ma peur et ma colère grandissante à l'idée que ce gars ais pu faire le moindre mal à Naruto.

- '' Il m'a attrapé et m'a secoué comme un malade en hurlant que je l'aimerais forcément un jour. Sa voix était complètement hystérique. J'ai essayé de me dégager, mais apparemment Sai n'était pas de cet avis là. Brusquement il m'a lâché, et l'instant d'après, il m'a giflé de toutes ses forces. Sous la violence du coup, ma tête est allée taper contre un mur, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, on m'a dit que quelqu'un avait fait fuir Sai. Par la suite, j'ai dû changer de numéro de téléphone et porter plainte contre lui.''

Une colère noire s'insinue lentement en moi. Mon masque de froideur est sur le point de craquer.

- '' Plusieurs jours ont passés sans qu'on entende parler de Sai. Je me disais que peut-être, il avait finalement abandonné, même si je n'y croyais plus trop. Et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Kiba voulait même camper devant ma porte, au cas où Sai aurait l'idée de se pointer chez moi. Mais rien. Il avait complètement disparu de la circulation.''

Je fixe un instant son ami-canin ronfler sur l'épaule de mon blond, en me disant que finalement, il a un certain mérite. Puis je vois la tension sur le visage de mon cœur:

- '' Naruto, c'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.''

- '' Je tiens à le faire.''

Sa voix est éraillée, presque cassée. Je vois bien qu'il fait de grands efforts pour poursuivre, mais cette vision m'es insupportable. Je porte sa main à mes lèvres et dépose de doux baisers papillons. Sa peau est douce et son odeur enivrante. Mais ce geste n'a rien d'érotique ni de sensuel. Je cherche avant tout à lui montrer que je suis là pour lui, que je l'écoute, le soutien. Que je l'aime. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux et retenir sa respiration. Doucement, je ramène sa main là où je l'ai prise, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il poursuit, plus confiant:

- '' C'est au moment où tout le monde commençait à se détendre qu'il est réapparu. C'était le soir, au moment où je rentrais chez moi. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai sentis une autre présence à ce moment-là. _Sa_ présence. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment expliquer comment j'ai su que c'était lui, mais avant que je ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passait, j'étais déjà par terre. Il a commencé à me déshabiller, à me… toucher. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti mal. A quel point ça me dégoûtait qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, qu'il m'embrasse et me caresse ! S'en était… écœurant.''

Une rage que je n'ai jamais ressentis jusqu'à présent s'empare de moi. Des sueurs froides me parcourent la colonne vertébrale à l'idée que cet enfoiré ai pu lui faire quelque chose. Des envies de meurtre me traverse l'esprit. Qu'il est osé poser ses mains répugnantes sur Naruto me soulève le cœur. Si j'avais été présent à ce moment là dans la vie de mon blond, jamais tout ça ne lui serait arrivé. La question qui hante mon esprit à cet instant parvient difficilement à franchir mes lèvres crispées:

- '' Est-ce qu'il t'a… ''

- '' Non.''

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe alors que mes muscles se décrispent légèrement.

- '' J'ai attrapé la première chose que j'avais sous la main et je l'ais frappé avec. Puis j'ai réussi à prévenir les voisins qui vivaient ici à cette époque. Évidemment, au moment où la police est arrivée, Sai avait déjà disparu. Ils a été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard et arrêté. Il a été accusé de harcèlement, coup et blessure, entrée par effraction et tentative de viol. Il en a pris pour dix ans. Mais ça n'efface pas le mal qu'il a fait.''

A mesure qu'il parle, sa voix se fait plus sûr. La peur disparaît, laissant place un moment à la colère, puis enfin un calme surprenant. Un calme mêlé de force et de résignation. Cette constatation dissipe d'un coup ma rage et ma haine. Retrouvant ma capacité de réflexion, je lui demande:

- '' Et Iruka? Il n'a pas pu t'aider ? ''

Chose qui m'étonnerait fortement vu a quel point il est protecteur. Un sourire gêné apparaît sur son visage. Sa main de libre vient gratter sa nuque. Ce geste me fait sourire. Enfin je retrouve _mon_ Naruto. Qui pourrait croire qu'il y a à peine deux minutes, nous parlions de son presque viol. On se connaît à peine tous les deux, mais pourtant je comprends pourquoi je l'aime lui et pas un autre. Il est doux, gentil, a un fort caractère et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense. Son honnêteté et sa loyauté me font prendre conscience que tous ne sont pas seulement attirés que par l'argent et le pouvoir. Mon envie de le protéger en est viscérale.

- '' A ce moment, lui et mon prof, Kakashi-sensei, venait de se marier et de partir en lune de miel, alors je ne voulais pas les déranger. Tu sais, Iruka a beaucoup sacrifier pour pouvoir m'élever, alors quand il a enfin eu accès à son propre bonheur, je n'ai pas voulu le gâcher… évidemment, quand il a été au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé, il était furieux que je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Hé hé, il m'a passé un de ces savon !''

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui. Oui, il est… ce qui me manque. Les gens ne le croiraient pas s'ils savaient que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa est non seulement amoureux transis, mais qu'en plus il tombe dans la niaiserie. Mon pouce vient doucement caresser le dos de sa main, et là, une idée fulgurante me traverse l'esprit. Idée qui pourrait paraître mal placée pour certain:

- " Dis-moi Naruto: est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?"

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit, mais je dois encore faire quelques modifications.**

**S'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	8. Chapitre 8: Première fois

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier de toutes vos reviews. Ca m'a fait super plaisir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais sachez que je n'en tiens pas moins compte !**

**Certains m'ont demandé si Sai réapparaîtrait dans l'histoire. Et bien la réponse est non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les malheurs de Naruto ne sont pas terminés.**

**Je tiens également à vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient un LEMON. Certains pourront penser que c'est un peu rapide, moi-même ayant eu beaucoup de mal à me décider, mais je me suis finalement dis que ce serait le meilleur moment par rapport à la suite de l'histoire.**

**J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

**POV Naruto**

_- " Dis-moi Naruto: est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?"_

- " … HEIN ?"

**- **" HEIN ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Naruto, pourquoi tu as crié ?"

Le poids de la tête de Kiba disparaît de mon épaule, mais je n'y fais pas attention. La question de Sasuke tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Dormir chez moi ? Dormir comme… dormir, ou bien… ? Mais pourquoi il me demande ça subitement ? Maintenant j'ai chaud et mes mains sont moites ! Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, à la fois d'excitation, mais aussi de peur.

Aller Naruto, réfléchis ! Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Peut-être que… euh… il a bu ? Oui c'est ça. Il a bu et maintenant il est complètement ivre. Mais pourtant, il me semblais parfaitement sobre tout à l'heure. Alors que peut-être qu'il s'est prit un coup sur la tête ? … Mais n'importe quoi, quand est-ce que ça serait arrivé ? Rah, bon aller, de toute façon, je vais pas le laisser coucher dehors quand même ! Après avoir rassuré Kiba, je réponds à Sasuke:

- " Ben…oui, si… si c'est nécessaire."

J'entends des murmures autour de nous. Ils doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai crié. Heureusement, je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas entendu… Mais c'est quand même gênant. Déjà plus tôt avec Hina-chan, et maintenant moi. Mes voisins vont vraiment croire qu'on est barge, mes amis et moi. Et tout ça à cause de Sasuke.

- " Merci. Tu vois, je n'habite pas à côté et comme je… t'apprécie énormément, c'est à toi que j'ai demandé."

Logique ! …Attend, il m'apprécie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il m'apprécie du genre: je t'apprécie comme un ami ou je t'apprécie comme… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais encore imaginer ? Je sais pourtant très bien que Sasuke collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir, je me doute aussi qu'il cherche à me faire craquer pour lui. Ce que d'ailleurs il a réussi à faire, mais tant que je ne suis pas sûr de ses sentiments envers moi, il vaut mieux attendre. S'il ne cherche qu'à me mettre dans son lit, alors il se lassera d'attendre et ira voir ailleurs… je pense. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne cherche que ça: me mettre dans son lit. Non content d'avoir mon cœur, il obtiendra également mon corps, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour s'amuser et augmenter le nombre de ses conquêtes. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il me paraissait vraiment sincère lorsqu'il me proposait de… m'apprendre. Mais à présent je sais que je ne pourrais pas coucher avec lui s'il ne m'aime pas réellement. Peu importe à quel point moi je l'aime, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, ne serait-ce que par orgueil et fierté. Et puis, ça ne ferait que me blesser davantage. Mais en attendant, il va me faire avoir une attaque s'il joue comme ça avec mon cœur !

Une heure plus tard, les premiers invités commencent à partir. Tous les voisins rentrent chez eux. Finalement, Sasuke et moi sommes les derniers en compagnie de Gaara et Temari. On discute encore quelques minutes, où du moins, Temari et Sasuke discutent tous les deux, car entre Gaara et moi, l'ambiance est comme qui dirait tendue. Puis nous quittons l'appartement pour entrer dans le mien. Précipitamment, je lui dis:

- " Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche, je vais te préparer l'ancienne chambre d'Iruka."

- " Très bien. "

Je le conduis jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui dis où il peut tout trouver. Il me remercie et avant même que je sois sortis, je l'entends se déshabiller. Je m'empresse de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Lui avoir avoué la tentative de viol dont j'ai été victime a été comme une libération pour moi. Je ne pensais que j'aurais un jour le courage de raconter à quelqu'un cet épisode douloureux de ma vie. Surtout pas à Sasuke. Mais au fond, je suis content de l'avoir fait. Je me sens en quelque sorte plus léger.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je fonce lui préparer la chambre. Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder en sa présence, car s'il tente quoique ce soit envers moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le repousser, ni même d'en avoir envie. Une fois la chambre prête, je me dirige vers la cuisine et prépare du thé. Rien de tel pour bien se détendre. Dire que je suis nerveux serait un euphémisme, je suis carrément mort de trouille. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être est-ce le simple fait qu'il soit là, chez moi, et que nous ne soyons que tous les deux ? Au moment où j'allais sortir de la cuisine, je percute de plein fouet un corps chaud et humide.

- " Excuse-moi, je ne t'ais pas entendu arriver !"

- " Non c'est moi. J'aurais dû te dire que j'étais là."

- " T'inquiète ! … Bon, je vais… prendre une douche. Je… je t'ai mis un pantalon de pyjama sur ton lit. C'est la porte au bout du couloir."

Et sans attendre de réponse, je fonce le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrive même pas à parler normalement. Ca devient grave.

Une fois enfermé, je prend quelques instants, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, pour calmer ma respiration. Le plus grave, c'est que je commence à m'habituer à réagir comme ça face à Sasuke. Étant enfin calmé, je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine. Je prends tout mon temps une fois sous la douche, tâchant de ne penser à rien. Ni à personne. En sortant, je m'essuie vite fait et enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches. Maintenant, Sasuke doit être couché, alors je m'habillerais directement dans ma chambre. En sortant de la salle de bain, le froid m'assaille, mais je tente malgré tout de me faire le plus discret possible.

Malheureusement, on dirait que le destin est contre moi, car à peine sortis, j'entends:

- " Naruto ?"

- " Euh … oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Et là, il m'embrasse. Trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit, je me laisse faire. Il ne cherche pas à approfondir le baiser et s'écarte. Je me ressaisis et lui demande, le feu aux joues:

- " Pou … pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

- " Parce-que j'en avais envie depuis la première fois que je t'ais vu."

Sa voix est parfaitement calme et assurée. A croire qu'il n'a peur de rien. Et puis comment je dois comprendre cette phrase ? Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'il m'aime ou… qu'il ne voit que mon corps ? Mon cœur se serre à cette idée. J'en ai marre. Il faut que je sache.

- " Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?"

- " … "

Il ne répond pas. Pff, bien sûr qu'il ne répond. Mais franchement, à quoi je m'attendais ? A une grande déclaration ? A ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse passionnément ? Espèce d'idiot. Maintenant je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Une douleur épouvantable s'installe dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça auparavant. C'est atroce. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal. J'ai l'abominable impression d'avoir une main dans ma poitrine qui me comprime le cœur. J'arrive à retenir difficilement mes larmes, qui ne demandent pourtant qu'à couler. C'est la première fois que j'essuie une déception amoureuse, et très franchement, j'espère bien que ça sera la dernière. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi dur. Un autre sentiment vient se mêlé à ma douleur: la colère. Une profonde colère envers moi-même. Car bien que je me sois promis de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs, je crois qu'en fin de compte, quelque part au fond de moi, je me suis dis que, peut-être, on avait une chance ensemble, aussi infime soit-elle. Et c'était justement pour éviter cette douleur que je ne voulais pas de faux espoirs. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, je n'aurais pas dû demander. Autant couper court à tout ça. Je respire difficilement et marmonne, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et les larmes aux bords des yeux:

- " J'ai compris. Bonne nuit Sasuke."

Je me retourne et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me vois pleurer. Mais avant que j'ai pus toucher la poignée, j'entends Sasuke se déplacer et venir m'entourer de ses bras. Le souffle coupé, je n'ose plus rien faire. Je sens la peau nue de son torse contre mon dos, son souffle dans mon cou. Je sens son odeur encore fraîche de savon et d'un autre parfum, plus subtil, venir me titiller les narines.

- " Sasuke … ?"

- " J'ai le sentiment que si on se sépare comme ça maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune chance."

Le ton de sa voix me chamboule. Il a l'air si… inquiet. Ca change tellement de l'ordinaire, de sa voix assurée et si sûr. Mais c'est terminer, je ne dois plus espérer, je dois arrêter de me faire du mal. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander:

- " Aucune chance de quoi ?"

- " … De te serrer dans mes bras, de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de t'avoir près de moi. Pour moi. Tu ignore à quel point j'ai besoin de toi."

S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas ça. Est-ce tu ne viens pas à l'instant de me rejeter ? Alors pourquoi…

- " Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de tout ça, Sasuke ?"

- " Je t'aime Naruto."

Ces mots résonnent à mes oreilles. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Mon cœur bat si fort que je suis sûr que Sasuke peut le sentir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça ne peux pas être vrai. Un fol espoir renaît en moi. Une chaleur inouïe s'installe dans ma poitrine. Mais j'ai tellement peur que ce nouvel espoir ne se déchire à nouveau. Il balaye mes derniers doutes en disant:

- " C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. Avant, je pensais que l'amour était quelque chose d'idiot et d'inutile. Mais depuis que je t'ais rencontré, j'ai appris ce que ça voulait dire. Dès le début, je me suis sentis attirer vers toi. Ca a été tellement rapide que j'ai eu dû mal à comprendre la nature de mes sentiments… Mais crois-moi Naruto. Je t'aime."

Les larmes que j'avais si bien retenues finissent pas s'échapper. Un bonheur que je n'ai jamais ressentis m'envahis brusquement. Comment est-ce possible de ressentir un instant une douleur aussi monstrueuse, et l'instant d'après un bonheur d'une telle intensité ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas réel ? Non. Je veux y croire !

- " Je t'aime aussi."

Doucement, il me retourne, me colle contre la porte de ma chambre et m'embrasse. Cette fois-ci, le baiser est plus profond, plus sensuel que le premier. Sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'accès. Accès que j'autorise volontiers. Sa langue est chaude, humide, elle s'enroule autour de la mienne de façon exquise, sûr d'elle. La porte s'ouvre. C'est lui ou moi qui l'ai ouverte ? Oh, peu importe. Tendrement, il m'allonge sur le lit et se place au dessus de moi. Nos langues continuent de danser ensembles. Mes mains partent timidement à la découverte de son dos nu. Il est plus large et plus musclé que le mien. Ses mains me caresse le torse.

Des frissons me parcourent le corps. Je sens mon bas ventre commencer à se réveiller. Ses lèvres délaissent ma bouche pour descendent le long de ma mâchoire et finir au creux de mon cou. Il me mordille, suçote la peau sans me laisser de répit. Ses mains caressent mon ventre, pour ensuite remonter vers mes tétons, qu'il s'amuse à pincer. Mon souffle se fait court, je commence à haleter. J'ai chaud, trop chaud. Je le sens se décaler pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Une de ses mains recommencent à descendre, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la serviette, qui en passant, ne dois plus cacher grand chose.

Tout doucement, le bout de ses doigts commencent à caresser mon sexe tendu. Un petit cris m'échappe alors. De sa position actuelle, il doit avoir une vue plongeante de moi, complètement nu. A cette simple pensée, je me sens rougir violemment. Sasuke a… une vue très… détaillée… de moi ! Puis, comme s'il avait compris mon malaise, il me murmure à l'oreille:

- " Du calme. Tu es magnifique."

Sa bouche arrive à un de mes tétons, qu'il s'amuse à lécher et à mordiller. J'halète doucement. Je sens mon corps se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Un profond gémissement m'échappe au moment où ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon pénis en érection, et commence de lents, de très lents va-et-vient, tandis que ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue maltraite mon téton. Alors que cette douce torture se poursuit, sous mes gémissements et mes petits cris de plaisir, je sens Sasuke passer son autre bras sous ma nuque, me soulevant ainsi légèrement la tête, et ses doigts venir à la rencontre de mon second téton, qui n'a pas attendu pour se dresser. S'en ai trop. Mon membre est tendu à l'extrême, s'en est presque douloureux. J'ai tellement envie de venir. Mais impossible. Cette allure sur mon membre va me rendre dingue.

Si au début je me suis sentis gêné de réagir ainsi, je n'ai à présent plus aucun complexe, à la fois parce-ce que Sasuke sait y faire, mais aussi parce-ce que maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle je peux encore clairement pensé, et surtout celle dont j'ai besoin, c'est jouir ! Inconsciemment, je donne quelques petits coups de bassin. Mais rien à faire. Je gémis de frustration. Sa langue tourne toujours autour de la pointe dressée.

- " Hmm… Sasuke…"

Comme pour répondre à mes supplications, il pince et mord violemment mes boutons de chair. Et comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez martyrisés comme ça, ils s'amusent à les tordre. Une vague de plaisir me traverse alors, me laissant pantelant quelques secondes, peu habitué à ressentir ce genre de sensations. C'est un peu douloureux, mais si bon. Ce serait toutefois bien meilleur si sa main accélérait. Mais rien à faire. Il continu de me masturber à cette allure insupportable. C'est si bon et si frustrant à la fois. Tout en me tortillant, je gémis:

- " Sasuke… s'il te plaît… "

Son bassin vient alors se coller contre ma hanche, où il commence langoureusement à se frotter. Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe: la serviette de Sasuke a disparu, me laissant parfaitement bien sentir sa virilité contre ma peau moite. Et d'après ce que je peux percevoir, il est sacrément bien équipé !

- " Oui Naruto ?"

- " Hnn… va… va plus vite !"

- " Il suffisait de demander."

Je le sens sourire contre mon téton. Enfoiré. Comme si tu le savais pas. Toutefois, je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser dessus, car je le sens bouger pour venir s'installer entre mes jambes qu'il vient d'écarter. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir son souffle sur mes parties intimes que mon membre se retrouve étroitement serré et au chaud. Mon corps se cambre. Je pousse un cri de pur plaisir en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Je sens sa langue qui s'amuse à s'enrouler autour de mon gland, avant que sa bouche ne reprenne entièrement mon pénis en bouche. Mon corps se tortille dans tous les sens, je gémis. Je dirige mes mains vers où je devine être sa tête. Ses va-et-vient sont court et rapides. Je sens déjà les prémices du plaisir arriver. Je ne vais plus tarder à venir. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court. Mes doigts s'accrochent plus fermement dans les cheveux soigneux de Sasuke. Mes jambes s'écartent un peu plus. Une de ses mains vient emprisonner mes bourses, qu'il s'amuse à faire rouler dans sa main experte.

Et alors que je me crois au bord du précipice, ma libération arrive lorsque l'un de ses doigts pénètre d'un coup mon intimité. C'est trop pour moi:

- " HAA… Sasu… ke…"

Je perds complètement pieds. Je jouis dans la bouche de Sasuke. J'ai vaguement sentis qu'il résistait alors que je tentais mollement d'écarter sa tête. Mais le plaisir a été trop fulgurant. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne fais plus du tout attention à ce qui ce passe autour de moi. Puis, petit à petit, je me rend compte que Sasuke s'est rallongé à mes côtés, sans pour autant ôter son doigt de mon corps. La sensation est étrange. Ca ne fait pas mal, mais si je devais mettre un mot sur cette sensation, je dirais gênante.

De doux baisers sur mon visage me ramène une nouvelle fois à la réalité et, brusquement, un élan de tendresse me submerge:

- " Je voudrais te voir."

C'est la première fois que je ressens le besoin de voir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrette d'être né aveugle. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le contempler comme tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais envié les autres pour le fait qu'ils soient nés _« normaux »_, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une image de Sasuke en tê, même si mes yeux ne peuvent le voir, mes mains elles le peuvent.

J'arrive à les déposer sur son visage. Sa peau est tellement douce, sans imperfections. Je le sens retenir son souffle. Doucement, je rapproche son visage du mien, et dépose de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Mes mains commencent leur exploration en même temps que son doigt qui se met à aller et venir en moi, me provoquant quelques légers gémissements. Ses cheveux, si doux et si soyeux, sont complètement désordonnés à l'arrière de son crâne. Deux mèches encadrent son visage que je qualifie immédiatement d'affiné. Ses sourcils sont fins, parfaitement bien dessinés. Mes pouces descende encore un peu, pour arriver à ses paupières closes. Ses cils sont si longs que j'aurais pu les confondre avec ceux d'une femme si je n'avais pas su qui il était. Je devine facilement qu'il possède de grands yeux, qui je présume doivent certainement être magnifique. Mes mains descendent encore un peu, et découvrent un petit nez fin, très bien proportionné au reste. Et enfin, ses lèvres fines et sensuelles, celles-là même qui m'ont si passionnément enflammées, quelques instants plus tôt. Son magnifique visage ovale possède des traits parfaitement symétriques. Je ne me lasse pas de toucher, caresser, lécher ce visage si fin, si beau sous mes mains.

Un deuxième doigt franchit mon intimité. Mon corps se crispe instantanément sous la légère douleur. Cette présence en moi est très désagréable. Sans attendre que je m'y sois habitué, Sasuke entame immédiatement de lents et profonds va-et-vient. De petits cris de douleur m'échappe tandis qu'il entame d'amples mouvements de ciseaux. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui demander d'arrêter, un plaisir électrisant me traverse le corps.

- " Qu'est-ce que… Ah… "

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma question que déjà, une autre décharge me fais me cambrer et gémir de plaisir. Mon esprit en est complètement étourdis. Mon corps se tord, alors que les doigts de Sasuke touchent encore et encore ce point si sensible en moi. Je sens ma verge se durcir de nouveau. Mes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes, dans l'espoir d'avoir plus, beaucoup plus. J'écarte les jambes sans m'en rendre compte. Malgré mon esprit embrouillé, je perçois l'impatience de Sasuke.

- " Sasuke… viens… maintenant… "

- " … Naruto… "

Le désir l'emporte. Je le sens se déplacer et venir s'installer entre mes cuisses largement ouvertes. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je le laisse me guider. Je frissonne, anticipant la suite. Sans plus attendre, je sens son gland pousser contre mon anus. Tous mes muscles se crispent instantanément. Lentement, je le sens s'infiltrer en moi. C'est douloureux. Très douloureux. Mes poings agrippent les draps, tandis que Sasuke continus sa lente progression. Arrivé à la moitié, il s'arrête et viens m'embrasser. Instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou.

Le baiser n'est plus aussi doux et plein de bon sentiment qu'auparavant. Non cette fois-ci, il est brutal et possessif. La douleur se calme progressivement, et passe alors au second plan… du moins jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'enfonce brutalement en moi jusqu'à la garde.

- " Argh… "

Ma respiration se bloque. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux étroitement fermés.

- " Te… Teme… "

J'ai l'atroce impression d'avoir un fer chauffé à blanc à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Un léger ricanement me parvint au creux de l'oreille, suivi d'un petit _« désolé »_.

- " Comme si que… tu l'était vraiment…"

J'essaye de calmer ma respiration tout en tentant de retenir mes geignements de douleurs. Mais pas facile de faire avec le sexe d'un homme profondément enfoncé entre les fesses. Mon corps est en feu, je sens mon cœur battre à 200 à l'heure. Et toujours cette douleur lancinante, brûlante qui ne disparaît pas. Puis, sans prévenir, Sasuke entame de petits coups de rein. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

- " Hnn… Sasu… ke… "

Son corps collé au mien, de petits bruits mouillés me parviennent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce lent calvaire, la douleur commence lentement à refluer. Et bientôt, ce ne sont plus des gémissements de douleur qui sortent de ma bouche, mais de plaisir au moment où son sexe vient frapper de plein fouet mon point sensible. Aussitôt, mon membre, qui avait perdu de la vigueur, retrouve vie. A présent, chaque coups de rein de Sasuke vient taper ma prostate. Mes doigts se crispent sur ses épaules. Mais à entendre ses grognements de plaisir, ça ne dois pas le déranger tant que ça.

Bientôt, cette allure, trop lente à mon goût, ne me convient plus. Mon bassin vient alors à la rencontre du sien. Semblant comprendre le message, la pénétration se fait soudain plus rapide. A présent, le sexe de Sasuke me pilonne durement, frappant encore et toujours ce point électrisant en moi. Des gémissements de pur plaisir m'échappent. Sentir son membre aller et venir, le sentir si serré en moi, c'est tellement… affolant. Mes mains descendent le long de son dos et viennent se poser sur ses fesses, si douces et rebondies, merveilleusement bien sculptées. Je les caresse, les palpes, tandis que son pénis vient de plus en plus rapidement en moi, me faisant gémir d'une façon que, en temps normal, j'aurais immédiatement qualifiée de honteuse.

Soudain, une de ses mains vient masturber mon sexe. L'allure est rapide, pressante. Les va-et-vient en moi se font de plus en plus dure, plus profond également. Et brusquement, c'est l'explosion. Je cris tandis que je jouis dans la main de Sasuke.

- " Hm… Naruto… "

Mon intimité se ressert autour du sexe en moi de manière presque douloureuse. La seconde d'après, je sens un liquide chaud me remplir entièrement.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Sasuke, le souffle court, vient m'embrasser. Il se retire délicatement et s'allonge à mes côtés. Me collant d'amblé contre lui, je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus telle une massue. Juste avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, il me semble entendre un _« Je t'aime » _sortir de la bouche de mon amant. Un doux sourire s'installe sur mon visage, tandis que mes yeux se ferment et que je lui répond moi aussi _« Je t'aime »_.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus ! Et le LEMON aussi ^_^**


	9. Chapitre 9: Une épreuve difficile

**Salut ! Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux ont laissés une review !**

**BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

La lumière du jour vient doucement me réveiller, accompagnée aussitôt d'une sensation de bien-être extraordinaire. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais réveillé aussi bien, aussi tranquille, mais surtout aussi heureux. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser où je me trouve. Puis tout me revient en mémoire au moment où mes yeux rencontrent une touffe de cheveux blonds. Naruto est là, à moitié affalé sur moi, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine, un de ses bras passé autour de ma hanche, mais surtout, complètement nu.

Délicatement, je fais glisser ma main tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, histoire de le réveiller en douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le vois remuer et l'entends marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- " Bonjour beau blond."

- " Hum ?… B'jour."

Puis brusquement, il fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière. N'ayant pas le temps de le rattraper, je le vois, mais surtout l'entends, atterrir violemment sur le sol.

- " Aïe… ça fait mal. Sa… Sasuke, pou… pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?"

Je regarde quelques secondes son visage hébété, ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire, ses tétons rougis et sa peau couverte de suçons. Silencieusement, je sors du lit et m'accroupis près de mon ange quelque peu amnésique, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui vole un baiser, et murmure:

- " Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit ? Les baisers, les caresses, les gémissements, le plaisir… moi en toi. Ca ne te dis rien tout ça ?"

Au fur et à mesure que les mots franchissent mes lèvres, je vois ses azurs s'écarquillés, puis subitement son visage devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Un sourire fier et orgueilleux apparaît sur mon propre visage. La mémoire lui est revenue. Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas de ce petit trou de mémoire passager. A vrai dire, c'est même plutôt logique, étant donné les verres que je l'ai vus s'enfilé hier soir. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas bu au point d'être complètement ivre.

- " Je… je n'avais pas oublié ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est juste que… je… je viens de me réveiller, alors… ben… "

Aussitôt, je l'embrasse. Rapidement, il se joint à moi, et commence alors un baiser effréné de bonjour. Je nous ramène au lit, bien qu'il soit dix heures passées. Doucement, nous nous rallongeons dans la même position qu'il y a quelques instants: moi sur le dos et la tête de Naruto posée sur mon torse, un de ses bras passé autour de ma hanche. Une de mes mains vient se poser sur la sienne, tandis que l'autre se dirige vers le bas de son dos, où elle décrit de petits mouvements circulaires. Nos respirations sont calmes, presque synchronisées. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans un silence apaisant et serein. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans l'appartement hier, quelque chose a instantanément changé entre nous. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas su expliquer. Et lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour lui, j'ai compris. La façon avec laquelle il m'a demandé ça, c'est là que j'ai su qu'il m'aimait. Mais lorsqu'il m'a dit _« J'ai compris »_ j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur de le perdre. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai dit « _Je t'aime »_ à quelqu'un. Et heureusement que je l'ai fait.

A croire que le froid et indifférent Uchiwa Sasuke n'existe pas en présence de Naruto Uzumaki. Je le sens d'ailleurs remuer un peu la tête.

- " Dis Sasuke, on est un… couple maintenant ?

- " Évidemment !"

Il pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Cette réponse me semble pourtant tellement logique. J'ai couché avec je ne sais combien de personnes auparavant, mais jamais l'idée de poursuivre une quelconque relation ne m'a traversé l'esprit. Quelle soit amicale ou autre. Certains ont bien tentés de s'accrocher, mais ils ont vite déchantés en comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus. Alors qu'au contraire, ça me paraît tellement naturel avec Naruto.

- " Comment on va faire maintenant ?"

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

- " Et bien, à la rentrée prochaine, je vais aller étudier à Kumo, toi tu va reprendre ta carrière, et comme maintenant on est un… un couple, ça fait qu'on ne va pas beaucoup se voir… "

Je comprend parfaitement son inquiétude. Nous nous sommes à peine trouvés que la vie est déjà prête à nous séparer.

- " On trouvera une solution."

Aussitôt, je lui relève la tête et l'embrasse, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire de futur nous prenne la tête. Je suis parfaitement bien conscient que tôt ou tard, nous devrons en parler et prendre une décision ensemble, mais pas pour le moment.

J'enroule ma langue autour de la sienne, la goûtant, la savourant. Je le sens frissonner tandis qu'une de mes mains caresse son torse. Je sens son membre se durcir au fur et à mesure. Et soudainement, sans m'y attendre, Naruto s'assoie à califourchon sur moi. Non que cette nouvelle position me dérange, bien au contraire. Le voir là, assis sur moi et m'offrant un panorama des plus alléchant, m'excite douloureusement. Je m'imaginais cependant qu'il lui aurait fallu un peu de temps avant d'oser entreprendre quelque chose envers moi. Je remarque avec amusement une rougeur sur son beau visage hâlé aux yeux brillants de désir. Mes mains posées sur ses cuisses, je le laisse doucement caresser mon torse. D'agréables frissons me parcourent le corps au contact de ses doigts chauds.

D'ordinaire, je ne laisse que rarement le contrôle à mes amants, mais Naruto étant qui il est, je peux bien lui faire cette faveur. Mais qu'il n'y prenne pas trop goût, car j'aime dominer, et je compte le lui prouver.

Après s'être amusé avec mes tétons durant plusieurs minutes, sa langue descend vers mes abdominaux. Des soupirs de contentement m'échappe. Tout doucement, sa main parvient jusqu'à mon sexe dressé. Sans attendre, il prend mon gland entre ses lèvres et en fait lentement tourner sa langue autour. Le plaisir m'assaille. Ses va et viens sont certes quelque peu maladroit, mais tellement bon. Ma tête retombe en arrière. Sa fellation se fait plus assurée, et bientôt, il n'hésite plus à prendre mon membre entier dans sa bouche.

Des vagues de plaisir me traverse le corps, me faisant durcir encore plus. Mes mains posées sur sa tête accompagnent ses mouvements, me forçant à ne pas le pousser à aller plus vite. Des gémissements m'échappent. J'entame alors de petits coups de bassin, dans l'espoir d'inciter Naruto à accélérer. Il semble d'abord surpris, puis comprenant le message, ses va et viens se font plus rapide, plus durs. Sa langue explore la moindre parcelle de peau. Le bout de mon pénis vient taper dans le fond de sa gorge. Mon souffle en devient erratique. Des grognements d'extase sortent de ma bouche. J'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles avant même d'avoir jouis.

Des vibrations viennent se propager tout le long de ma colonne de chair, me faisant gémir un peu plus fort. C'est là que je me rend compte que Naruto est en train de se masturber. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Mon corps se bande, alors que j'articule difficilement, le souffle court:

- " Hn… Naruto…"

Il recule légèrement sa tête au moment où nous venons ensemble. Il essaye de tout avaler mais, probablement peu habitué à ça, il tousse et en recrache un peu.

Au bout de quelques instants, je parviens à m'asseoir pour me retrouver face à Naruto. Ses joues sont encore un peu rouges. Lentement, je l'embrasse, recueillant au passage mon sperme à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux, tendre, presque enfantin. J'aime.

- " Des matins comme ça, j'en redemande."

- " Moi aussi. A part le fait de me retrouver sur les fesses dès le réveil. Crois-moi, ça fait mal, surtout après la nuit dernière."

Nous rions ensemble et, après avoir paressés encore quelques minutes au lit, nous décidons qu'il est temps d'aller prendre une douche. J'éclate littéralement de rire _(ce qui est extrêmement rare)_ en voyant Naruto boiter et jurer en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La douche se fait plus sage que le réveil, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine à prendre le petit-déjeuner. Au bout d'un long silence tranquille, je lui demande:

- " Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?"

- " Oui, Sakura-chan doit passer ici, elle voulait me dire quelque chose hier. Pourquoi ?"

- " Je dois déjeuner avec ma famille aujourd'hui, alors je t'aurais bien invité."

- " Tu pense déjà à me présenter à ta famille ?"

- " Bien sûr ! Figure toi que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, Naruto. Alors autant faire passer ce mauvais moment le plus vite possible."

- " Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, car moi je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu."

Après avoir terminé le petit-déjeuner, je l'aide à nettoyer le peu de vaisselle qu'il y a. Une fois cette tâche accomplis, je me tourne vers lui:

- " Naruto, je vais y aller."

- " D'accord. On se revoit bientôt ?"

- " Évidemment."

Sur le pas de la porte, je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Je lui murmure un « _Je t'aime »_ et file. Après être sortis de l'immeuble, je me dirige là où j'ai laissé ma voiture et me met en route. Devoir quitter Naruto pour un déjeuner de famille m'exaspère, mais si je n'y vais pas, mon père va encore me prendre la tête pendant des heures.

Notre famille possède une demeure dans toutes les grandes villes du Japon, et Konoha ne fait pas exception à la règle. Celle-ci se trouve à la sortie de la ville. Après le trajet de 30 minutes effectuées, j'arrive finalement en vue de la maison. Ou plutôt du manoir. Le garde à la grille me reconnaît et me laisse passer en me servant un _« Sasuke-sama » _en règle. Je remonte l'allée centrale pour finalement m'arrêter devant l'entrée. Pendant qu'un des employés de la famille s'occupe de ma voiture, le majordome m'ouvre, me salut et me conduit dans l'immense salle à manger.

Évidemment, tout le monde est déjà là, c'est-à-dire mes parents et mon frère. Ma mère se lève à mon arrivée:

- " Nous t'attendions mon cœur."

- " Pardon du retard."

Si seulement Naruto était là.

- " Maintenant que tout le monde est enfin là, nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer."

Si au moins mon père pouvait faire semblant d'être un peu aimable, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendrait mieux, lui et moi. Mais ça à toujours été comme ça, alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Étant l'aîné, mon frère a toujours été favorisé, faisant ainsi de moi l'éternel deuxième. Enfant, j'ai vite compris que quoique je fasse, jamais je ne serai à la hauteur des attentes de mon père. Lui qui cherche à tout prix à donner une image irréprochable de la famille Uchiwa, et ce au sacrifice du bonheur de ses propres enfants. Évidemment, j'ai ai beaucoup souffert plus jeune, mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens que de l'indifférence vis à vis du comportement de mon père à mon égard. Seule ma mère est toujours parvenue à voir à travers ma carapace, à voir ma douleur étant enfant. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui l'avait poussé a accepter la demande en mariage de mon père.

Au cours du déjeuner silencieux et mortellement ennuyant, je remarque que mon frère n'arrête pas de me fixer. J'ai horreur quand il fait ça. Je n'ai pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage que mon père intervient:

- " Les journaux ont beaucoup parlés de toi récemment, Sasuke. J'espère que ça ne perturbera en rien ta carrière."

- " Les journaux peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, je n'en ais rien à faire. Quant à ma carrière, elle va très bien."

- " Alors pourquoi cette pause ?"

- " Vous le saurez bientôt."

- " J'ai l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de très intéressant à Sasuke." Se mêle mon frère.

Je sens que cet après-midi va être très long.

**POV Naruto**

Après le déjeuner, Sakura-chan arrive à l'heure prévue. Je la laisse s'installer dans le salon et demande:

- " Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulait me dire, Sakura-chan ?"

- " Et bien, ces derniers temps j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air de bien t'attendre avec Sasuke, alors je me demandais si… enfin si tous les deux… ?"

- " S'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre nous ?"

- " Euh… oui."

- " Et bien, je crois que maintenant on peux dire qu'on sort ensemble."

Elle ne répond pas. Je crois qu'elle est un peu choquée:

- " C'est… c'est du rapide. Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ?

- " C'est vrai que lui et moi on se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas encore te dire quel est son plat préféré, ni même le prénom de ses parents, mais ce dont je suis absolu sûr et certain, c'est que je l'aime."

- " Je suis contente pour toi, c'est juste que je m'inquiète. Sasuke à une certaine réputation, alors je ne veux pas que tu souffre. Et puis, il est célèbre."

- " Crois-moi Sakura-chan, j'y ais réfléchi aussi. Je n'étais pas sûr de ses intentions, j'avais peur. Mais maintenant c'est fini, et je lui fais confiance. Et puis, même les stars ont droit à une vie privée."

- " D'accord. Mais si jamais il te fait souffrir, je lui dévisse la tête."

Des fois je me demande si Sakura-chan n'est pas pire qu'Iruka. Mais je sais qu'elle pense à moi, alors ça va.

Voilà trois semaines que Sasuke et moi sortons ensembles, et rien de bien extraordinaire ne s'est produit. Tous mes amis ont étés mis au courant. Ils ont étés plutôt surpris, mais ils nous ont soutenus. La seule chose qui m'ai absolument choqué fut la réaction d'Iruka. Lorsque je lui ais annoncé que je sortais avec Sasuke, il y a à peine une semaine, il a réagis de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit: en éclatant de rire. J'avoue que j'étais un peu largué sur le coup. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était content pour moi, et qu'il était sûr que Sasuke me rendrait heureux. J'ai évidemment été plus que ravie _(mais aussi quelque peu perplexe) _qu'il réagisse de cette manière, même si j'ai décelé dans sa voix un peu de tristesse à ce moment là.

Quand nous sortons ensemble, Sasuke et moi, nous évitons de trop nous montrer. Je préfère éviter que notre histoire ne devienne publique pour le moment. En plus avec toutes ces histoires dans les journaux, les gens risquent de ne plus rien comprendre et de se poser des questions. Et s'ils se posent des questions, ils finiront forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, par nous tomber dessus. Vaut mieux éviter ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir Sasuke et moi devons sortir dîner tous les deux. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me demander.

**DING DONG** – **DING DONG**

Tiens, il est en avance. Il ne devait arriver que dans une heure. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ouvre la porte et entends:

- " Bonsoir."

Il s'agit d'un garçon dont je ne reconnais pas la voix. Je dirais qu'on fait la même taille tous les deux. Peut-être qu'il cherche quelqu'un qui habite dans l'immeuble:

- " Bonsoir. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

- " Oui. Vous."

Moi ? Pourtant je suis sûr de ne pas le connaître. Ce type m'a l'air bizarre. Il n'a pas une voix méchante, pourtant elle me met mal à l'aise. Elle sonne… faux. Il y a des fois comme ça, où on se sent d'instinct mal à l'aise avec une personne, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est exactement le cas à cet instant précis. Je tente tout de même de rester aimable:

- " Comment vous vous appelez ?"

- " Je m'appelle Sora."

Sora ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

- " Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?"

- " Disons que moi je vous connais."

Ca commence à m'énerver tout ça. Pourquoi il ne me dit pas clairement ce qu'il veut ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- " Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

- " Disparaître."

Un frisson glacial me traverse la colonne vertébrale à l'entente de ce simple mot. Il a bien dit _« disparaître » _? Mais c'est quoi ce …. ?

Tout se déroule en quelques secondes. Je le sens franchir le seuil. Un bruit mat parvient à mes oreilles, tandis qu'une douleur atroce me submerge au niveau de l'abdomen. Puis quelque chose qui se retire. La douleur est horrible. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi. Puis encore un coup. Quelque chose de dur et froid qui s'enfonce dans ma chair, qui me brûle, avant de se retirer une nouvelle fois. J'en ais le souffle coupé.

Je tombe par terre. Mon ventre est couvert d'un liquide chaud, ma bouche à un goût âcre: du sang. Ce type m'a… poignardé ? Pourquoi ?

- " Sasuke m'appartiens."

Non ! Sasuke ne t'appartiens pas. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas parler ? J'ai tellement mal. La peur m'envahit de plus en plus. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier pour tenter de prévenir quelqu'un, pour demander de l'aide. Il me semble percevoir des pas s'éloigner de moi. Dans ma demie-conscience, je comprends que mon agresseur vient de partir. Au fond de moi, je ressens un immense soulagement, mais aussi et surtout une peur abyssale. C'est étrange de comprendre que quelqu'un a voulu votre mort. Va t-il tenter de s'en prendre à Sasuke aussi ?

Sasuke. Je sens mon cœur battre de façon désordonnées. Mon souffle est court, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir. J'en ais tellement envie.

_SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN_

- " NARUTO ! NARUTO ! OUVRE LES YEUX."

Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu crie comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que je bouge, comme si mon corps était sur roulettes et que quelqu'un s'amusait à me pousser le plus vite possible. Quelque chose me recouvre le nez et la bouche.

- " NARUTO !"

J'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux. Maintenant je me rappelle. Ce type qui est venu chez moi et qui m'a poignardé. J'ai compris ! Je suis à l'hôpital et Sasuke est là. Il va bien. Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé ?

- " Naruto ! Naruto, je suis là. Tu m'entend ? Parle-moi. Qui t'as fais ça ?"

- " …So…ra."

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire ! Rien que ces deux syllabes mes provoque des douleurs pire que celles que j'ai déjà. Mon corps est complètement engourdis, j'ai froid. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? J'en ais l'impression. J'entends des voix autour de moi. Sûrement celles des médecins. Il y a de l'urgence dans leurs voix. Ca doit être grave.

- " Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, ça va aller ! Tu vas t'en sortir."

On dirait que tu cherche à te convaincre toi-même ! Mes yeux se referment.

- " NON NARUTO ! NE T'ENDORS PAS !"

Mais rien à faire ! C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai tellement mal, et je suis tellement fatigué.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP …**

- " NARUTO !"

**POV Sasuke**

Un mois.

_Un mois que cet enfoiré t'a poignardé. Un mois où je dors à peine. Un mois où j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Un mois où je viens te rendre visite tous les jours et où je te tiens la main, en espérant que tu serre la mienne en retour. Un mois que je vois ton beau visage dormir, comme si de rien était. Ta voix me manque. Ton sourire me manque. Ton rire me manque. Ta joie de vivre me manque. _

Un mois que Naruto est dans le coma, et que je suis comme mort à l'intérieur. Un masque est posé sur son visage pour l'aider à respirer, et des électrodes sur sa poitrine pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque.

_Pourquoi un de tes amis n'était pas avec toi ? Sakura, Gaara, Iruka… n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Peut-être que tu irait parfaitement bien à l'heure qu'il est si quelqu'un avait été présent avec toi. Mais celui à qui j'en veux le plus, c'est moi. Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt, si seulement je n'avais pas couché avec lui. Lui. Si tu savais à quel point la haine que je ressens envers lui est profonde. Persuadé qu'il allait te faire disparaître, il n'a pas hésité à te dire son nom. Mal lui en pris. _

- " Bonjour Sasuke. Comment va-t-il ?"

Sakura vient d'arriver. Elle vient souvent le voir, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- " Toujours pareil."

- " Qu'on dit les médecins aujourd'hui ?"

- " La même chose qu'hier: ils ne savent pas quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera, ni même s'il se réveillera un jour."

Mes poings se serrent à cette seule pensée. Elle s'installe de l'autre côté du lit, en face de moi.

- " Naruto, il faut que tu te réveille. Tu nous manques à tous."

_Ce soir là, quand je suis arrivé chez toi, je t'ai trouvé allongé par terre, inconscient et baignant dans une marre de sang. J'ai crus que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. _

J'ai tout de suite appelé les urgences. Il s'est réveillé en arrivant à l'hôpital, et quand il m'a dit le nom de celui qui lui avait fait ça, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour me rappeler où j'avais entendu ce prénom. Ce type avec qui j'avais passé une nuit avait tenté de tuer mon seul bonheur.

J'ai voulus le détruire.

Heureusement pour lui, la police l'a trouvé avant. Apparemment, ce gars était complètement obsédé par moi. La police a trouvé chez lui des dizaines de vidéos et plus d'une centaine de photos de moi, mais également de Naruto, qu'il voyait comme un rival, un ennemi. Il devait nous suivre depuis plusieurs semaines.

_Quand ton cœur s'est arrêter de battre, j'ai voulus mourir avec toi. Je n'imagine même plus la vie sans toi. Ils ont réussi à faire repartir ton cœur, puis tu as disparu dans le bloc opératoire. _

Pendant qu'ils l'opéraient, j'ai seulement contacté Iruka. Je n'avais pas besoin d'appeler les autres pour qu'ils paniquent tous. Une fois que le médecin a eu fini d'opérer Naruto, il est venu nous voir en nous annonçant que mon ange était stable, mais qu'il ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait.

Un mois que ça dure. Tous ses amis passent le voir régulièrement. Moi je viens tous les jours. J'ai mis ma carrière en suspens. Plus rien ne compte à présent hormis Naruto.

_Pourquoi tu ne te réveille pas ? J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens._

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et se referme, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention.

- " Bonjour. Co… comment va-t-il ?"

- " Rien n'a changé."

- " Naru-kun, je t'ai apporté quelque chose !"

Tenten sort un CD qu'elle insère dans le poste radio qu'elle a amené avec elle.

- " C'est la chanson que Sasuke a enregistré le jour où vous vous êtes rencontré. J'ai réussi à la télécharger et j'ai voulus te la faire écouter."

Surpris, je l'a laisse néanmoins programmer la chanson de façon à tourner en boucle. _Scenario_, qui a été enregistré voilà deux mois, envahit la petite pièce. Puis au bout d'une heure environ, Hinata, Tenten et Sakura quittent la pièce. Mon regard fixé sur mon ange, j'attend une réaction, un petit mouvement, un tressaillement, mais rien. Seul ma chanson empêche le silence de s'installer. Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard que je décide de partir.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que je suis à nouveau seul au chevet de mon amour, un nouveau visiteur fait son apparition. Je ne me retourne même pas pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

- " Alors c'est ici que tu passe tout ton temps."

Abasourdis d'entendre cette voix, je me lève brusquement pour me retrouver face à face avec Itachi. Mon frère arbore une mine calme, limite grave, chose que j'ai très peu l'habitude de voir chez lui. Nous nous toisons durant de longues secondes, chacun attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. Sur les nerfs, je lui balance:

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

- " Je t'ai suivi."

- " Ca ne répond pas à ma question !"

Il soupir.

- " Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ca fait des semaines que tu ne donne plus de nouvelles et que tu as arrêté ta carrière. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait."

Je le fixe quelque instant, tâchant d'analyser clairement ce qu'il vient de me dire. Lui, s'inquiéter pour moi ? J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, et je ne me gêne pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Il me réponds simplement:

- " Tu es mon petit frère."

Pourquoi il me sort ça maintenant ? Il n'a jamais vraiment cherché à se rapprocher de moi auparavant. Il n'a jamais tenté de me comprendre, et aujourd'hui il se pointe comme une fleur. Quelle connerie.

- " Tu ne me fera pas croire que c'est pour moi que tu es là. C'est notre père qui t'envoie ?"

- " Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Sasuke, mais je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi. Et non, notre père ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je pense d'ailleurs que ça a peu d'importance à ses yeux."

Mes nerfs se détendent légèrement, mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes: mon père serait capable de beaucoup s'il découvrait que j'ai stoppé ma carrière par amour. Et je ne doute absolument pas que mon frère soit potentiellement de mèche avec lui. Son regard se tourne alors vers Naruto. Aussitôt, mes muscles se crispent, et mon regard se fait menaçant. Une colère sourde commence à naître en moi. Je ne tiens pas du tout à ce qu'il s'intéresse à Naruto, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- " Comment est-ce qu'il s'appel ?"

Sa voix est douce, curieuse. Prudemment, je lui répond:

- " Naruto."

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Pas un sourire moqueur comme j'ai l'habitude de voir chez lui. Son regard envers Naruto est tendre. Pas convoiteur, juste tendre. J'ai alors compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'être vigilant en présence d'Itachi. Sentiment étrange, étant donné que la majorité de ma vie, j'ai considéré mon aîné comme un rival. Il vient s'installer de l'autre côté du lit. Je l'observe quelques secondes, puis me rassois à mon tour.

Itachi engage doucement la conversation: nous parlons de notre carrière, de notre famille, de la petite-amie de mon frère, une certaine Shion, et enfin, nous parlons de Naruto. Même si je reste distant dans la conversation, parler avec mon frère me soulage. Quelle ironie quand j'y songe, que la seule personne avec qui j'arrive à discuter en ce moment soit Itachi. C'est comme si toutes nos années de rivalités n'avaient jamais existées. Je lui raconte difficilement ce qu'il est arrivé à Naruto. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre, chose dont je lui suis reconnaissant. Une fois mon récit achevé, seul le silence me répond. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir un déluge de pitié, surtout pas de la part de mon frère.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il me dit en se levant:

- " Je suis heureux que tu ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour toi. J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite."

Puis il part comme il est venu. J'avoue que je ne sais trop quoi penser de cette entrevue. Mais peu importe. Seul Naruto compte.

Deux jours passèrent encore. Comme à mon habitude, je tiens la main de mon amour. J'ai demandé au personnel hospitalier qui s'occupe de Naruto de ne pas arrêter la chanson qui tourne en boucle dans sa chambre pendant la journée, et ce même s'il n'y a personne avec lui. On dit que les personnes plongées dans le coma peuvent entendre ce qui ce passe autour d'eux. J'espère tellement que ce soit vrai.

La porte d'ouvre alors:

- " Bonjour Sasuke."

- " Bonjour Iruka."

Iruka vient tous les jours lui aussi. C'est la seule personne que j'arrive à supporté en ce moment. Je pense qu'il se sent tout aussi coupable que moi de l'état de Naruto. Pourtant, il n'y est absolument pour rien. C'est moi que ce dingue suivait.

_Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Iruka mon amour._

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais rien de l'enfance de Naruto. Nous n'avons fait que parler de choses récentes tous les deux.

- " Iruka, comment avez-vous rencontré Naruto ?"

Il semble d'abord surpris, puis un petit sourire nostalgique vient éclairer son visage alors qu'il fixe le bel endormi:

- " Je suis professeur pour enfants non-voyants. Un jour, j'ai entendu parler d'un orphelinat à Kiri qui recherchait un professeur tel que moi. J'ai répondu à l'annonce. C'était pour un enfant de 8 ans: Naruto. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il était malheureux; il était toujours seul, ne se mêlait jamais au autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, les enfants sont souvent méchants entres eux, surtout s'il y en a un qui est différent des autres. Il était complètement renfermé sur lui-même."

J'écoute son histoire et celle de mon amour avec attention.

- " Il était complètement réfractaire à mon enseignement. Au début du moins. Progressivement, j'ai réussi à le faire s'ouvrir à moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que ses parents l'avaient abandonné quand il avait 6 ans. A l'époque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Je l'ai rassuré et lui ais dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Par la suite, il est devenu plus ouvert, et j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir le quitté, alors je l'ais adopté et nous avons fini par venir nous installer à Konoha. La directrice de l'orphelinat m'as dit que ses parents l'avaient laissé car ils n'arrivaient plus à s'occuper d'un enfant handicapé. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile d'élever un enfant avec un handicap. Si une famille en vient à abandonner son enfant dans un orphelinat par manque d'argent, je considère ça comme une preuve d'amour, mais si la famille en question roule sur l'or, alors abandonner un enfant est intolérable. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour un tel acte."

Les yeux écarquillés, je ne sais quoi répondre. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je pourrais ajouter à ça ?

- " C'est ce qui est arrivé à Naruto. D'après ce que je sais, Naruto et sa famille vivaient à Kiri. Son père était le directeur d'une grande bijouterie japonaise, en plus d'être un joaillier de renom, tandis que sa mère commençait à être connu dans le milieu de l'architecture. Le nom Uzumaki commençait à se faire connaître en Asie. Ils n'avaient donc pas de problèmes d'argent. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a poussés a abandonnés Naruto, ni même ce que ça a pu leur apportés, mais je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à leurs pardonner ça. Naruto ne parle jamais de ses parents, mais je sais qu'au fond, il en souffre encore. C'est à cause de ça que je ne peux pas leurs pardonner."

Complètement abasourdis, je fixe mon regard sur Naruto. J'ai bien entendus parler de la richissime famille Uzumaki, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Naruto, mon Naruto, puisse en faire partie. Je me rappelle avoir entendu mon père parler d'eux, il y a quelques années. Il en parlait comme d'une famille _« honorable et respectable »_, selon ses propres termes. Est-ce qu'il savait à ce moment-là ce que ces gens avaient fait ?

Comment ont-ils pus faire ça ? Comment ont-ils pus abandonnés un être tel que lui ? Doucement mais sûrement, la colère s'installe en moi. Une colère contre ces personnes qui avaient tout pour rendre heureux leur enfant, mais qui ont choisis la facilité: l'abandon. Ils ont rejetés l'existence même de leur enfant, ont fait comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses, et c'est tellement écœurant.

- " Mais, même si je ne peux leurs pardonner, ils n'en reste pas moins ses parents. C'est pour ça qu'il y a trois jours, j'ai tenté de les contacter par téléphone. Apparemment, ils vivent toujours à Kiri. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur une secrétaire à la tête de bois qui refusait de me passer le directeur. A la finale, j'ai été obligé de laisser un simple message, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une broutille. Je crois que mes mots exactes étaient: _« Votre fils est dans le coma. S'il vous reste une once de pitié dans le cœur, alors venez à l'hôpital de Konoha.» _Mais apparemment, mon message est tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd."

Je comprends la démarche d'Iruka. Peut-être aurais-je fais la même si j'avais su. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont eu une chance de rattraper leur erreur passée, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient décidé de la laisser filer. Ces gens me dégoûtent du plus profond du cœur. J'espère vraiment que jamais je n'aurais à les croiser un jour, car dans le cas contraire, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire. Ces gens qui osent se prétendent irréprochable auprès de la haute société, mais qui dans l'ombre abandonne un enfant innocent.

Sans que je m'y attende, je sens une légère pression me serrer la main. Incertain, je ne réagis pas sur le coup. Les médecins nous ont expliqués que parfois, les personnes dans le coma pouvaient avoir certains réflexes musculaires involontaires, et que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elles allaient se réveiller. Pour sa part, Naruto n'a encore jamais eu de ces réflexes. L'angoisse nouant mes tripes, j'attend impatiemment que quelque chose d'autre se produise, mais rien. C'est au moment où je commençais à perdre ce nouvel espoir que j'entends:

- " Hm… "

Encore une fois, je sens sa main bouger. Cette fois j'en suis certain: il se réveille. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Jamais je n'ai ressentis un tel bonheur, un tel soulagement. Et là, avec une lenteur qui me semble durée des siècles, je le vois entre-ouvrir les yeux. Ces yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont manqués. J'entends Iruka sortir et hurler de faire venir un médecin.

- " Naruto ! Tu m'entends ? Naruto ?"

- " Sa… suke."

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais je l'ai entendus comme s'il venait de le hurler à plein poumons.

- " Oui, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va aller maintenant."

On ne peux pas dire qu'il soit vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entoure, mais à vrai dire, c'est plutôt normal après un mois passé dans le coma. Il garde difficilement les yeux ouvert. Je l'embrasse sur le front, tâchant de le garder conscient jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. Je suis tellement heureux. La peur et la colère ressentis au cours de ce dernier mois disparaissent. Si je ne savais pas si bien contrôler mes réactions, je fonderais en larmes. Il est enfin revenu.

Finalement, le médecin arrive.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Plus qu'un !**

**J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal a retranscrire les sentiments dans ce chapitre, j'espère juste y être parvenue un tant soit peu ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A plus…**


	10. Chapitre 10: Rétablissement

**Coucou !**

**Avant tout, un énorme merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir.**

**Ensuite, je voudrais préciser un point: ce chapitre devrait **_**normalement**_** être le dernier… et bien ce n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long, alors j'ai préféré le couper en deux. De plus, la seconde partie contient un événement que j'ai voulus mettre bien à part.**

**/!\ Présence de LEMON dans ce chapitre.**

**Voilà… BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

- " Aller Sasuke, dis aux médecins de me laisser sortir, s'il te plaît !"

- " Naruto, tu viens à peine de sortir du coma. Tu dois encore te reposer."

- " Mais ça fait trois semaines ! Je vais bien maintenant. En plus, la nourriture est horrible ici. Je veux sortir et manger des ramens !"

- " Donc si je comprend bien, tu veux sortir pour manger des ramens, et ça au détriment de ta santé ?"

- " Oui ! Enfin non… de toute façon je me sens mieux maintenant."

- " Peu importe. Tu doit rester jusqu'à ce que les médecins t'autorisent à sortir."

J'en ais marre. Je veux sortir ! Je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire. Mais les médecins disent que je suis encore fragile. Le pire, c'est que comme je suis resté alité plusieurs semaines, il va falloir que je fasse quelques séances de rééducation. Pour _« réveiller mes muscles. » _Ca va m'obliger à rester à l'hôpital encore plus longtemps. Mais le comble de l'horreur pour moi, c'est que les vacances sont terminées, et ça fait que j'ai loupé ma rentré dans l'institut où je voulais étudier. Heureusement Sasuke, Iruka et tous les autres viennent me voir tous les jours. Le lendemain de mon réveil, mes amis se sont pointés à l'hôpital avec l'intention de faire une grande fête. Mais les infirmières les ont vite fait déguerpir en menaçant d'appeler la police s'ils osaient déranger les patients. C'est que ça ne rigole pas ici ! Tenten n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était grâce à la chanson de Sasuke que j'étais sortis du coma. Sur ce point là, je reste perplexe.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il ce passait: j'entendais vaguement Sasuke me parler, mais j'avais un peu de mal à capter ce qu'il me disait. Autant dire que j'étais complètement dans les vapes. Mon corps était tellement engourdis que s'en était presque douloureux.

Tout m'est revenu progressivement en mémoire par la suite. Sasuke m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé après mon admission ici. J'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de tout ça: savoir qu'un détraqué fou amoureux de Sasuke a tenté de me tuer me glace encore le sang. Ca a de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui un truc comme ça. La preuve: la première semaine qui a suivie mon réveil, j'avais peur de me retrouver seul dans la chambre, et je sursautais dès que la porte s'ouvrait un peu trop brusquement. Évidemment, mes amis ont bien remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fais réagir. Après quelques claques, tant physiques que mentales, on peut dire que j'ai réussis à affronter ma peur. Un malade m'est tombé dessus, c'est triste, c'es révoltant, mais c'est arrivé. J'ai faillit y passer pour de bon, mais heureusement, je suis encore là, et je ne suis pas seul. Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cet enfoiré pourrisse le restant de sa vie en prison.

- " Ne me dis pas que tu boude ?"

- " Mais non ! C'est juste que je m'ennuie. Je reste toute la journée là sans rien faire."

- " Je sais, mais c'est pour ton bien."

- " Hai Hai."

Sasuke passe toutes ses journées avec moi. Quoique ces derniers temps, il ne reste qu'une ou deux heures par jours, et quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond:

_« Tu verras »_, ce qui n'aide absolument pas à calmer ma frustration.

Le lendemain matin, la chaleur du soleil me réveille. Tout de suite, je sens une autre présence dans la pièce. Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. J'ai pus d'ailleurs constater que celui-ci bénéficiait d'un certain traitement de faveur auprès des infirmières et autres membres du personnel médicale. Même si entendre les infirmières minauder auprès de Sasuke telles des adolescentes pré-pubères m'a assez mis en rogne, j'ai vite compris que grâce à ça, mon petit-ami pouvait venir me rendre visite quand il voulait, et ce même hors des heures réglementaires. Ils ont la belle vie les célébrités. Mais comme j'en profite, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Avant même que je puisse lui dire bonjour, il m'embrasse et me demande:

- " Alors tu est prêt ?"

- " Prêt à quoi ?"

- " A sortir."

- " Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que… "

- " J'ai mentis."

Et il ose me dire ça sans la moindre gêne. On dirait même que ça l'amuse. Quel enfoiré !

- " Les médecins t'autorisent à sortir à la seule condition que tu sois surveillé. Je leur avais demandé de ne rien te dire. Tu peux sortir dès maintenant, mais à partir de demain, tu devras venir à l'hôpital tous les jours pour ta rééducation. Tu devra te déplacer en fauteuil roulant un petit moment, et comme ton appartement est trop petit, tu vas venir habité chez moi, c'est plus spacieux. Comme ça, je pourrais te surveillé. Ma chambre, et donc la tienne, est déjà prête à t'accueillir."

Alors là, je suis sur le cul. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était moins disponible ces derniers jours.

- " Habiter chez toi ? Mais ça ne va pas déranger tes parents ? Et puis, j'ai toutes mes affaires chez moi."

- " Mes parents ne passent jamais plus d'une semaine dans un même endroit, alors pas d'inquiétude. Et même s'ils étaient là, ils n'ont rien à dire, tu es celui que j'aime, et tu es aussi mon invité. Quant à tes affaires, elles ont déjà été déménagés."

- " Et Iruka et tous les autres ? Ils sont au courant ?"

- " Depuis le début."

Que des traîtres ! Personnes ne m'a rien dit. Ils n'ont même pas essayés de me mettre sur la piste. Et le pire de tous… Sasuke. Le chef des opérations, le cerveau du groupe, le meneur des troupes. Moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de me plaindre, lui savait. Je suis sûr qu'il devait avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en m'écoutant me lamenter sur ma condition à longueur de journée.

- " J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?"

- " Si, énormément."

- " Oh ? Alors je dois vite me faire pardonner dans ce cas."

Et là, il m'embrasse. J'essaye de ne pas réagir, de ne pas répondre à son baiser, mais comment je dois faire face à un expert pareil ? Finalement, je lui accorde l'accès qu'il demande. Quelle pitié de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. C'est lamentable. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas faire gonfler davantage son ego. Notre baiser est passionné, nos langues tournent l'une autour de l'autre, et puis… plus rien. Il s'est arrêté. Mais brusquement, je me retrouve dans ses bras, comme une princesse.

- " Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

- " Je t'installe dans ton fauteuil roulant." Dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous faisons route vers la maison de Sasuke.

_SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN _

Voilà presque deux semaines que je vis chez Sasuke. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est vraiment immense. J'ai encore du mal à m'orienter et à m'habituer à la présence des domestiques. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici la première fois, j'ai eu la surprise d'être accueillis par tous mes amis, Iruka et même Kakashi-sensei ! Ils m'avaient tous préparé une fête de bienvenue. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer la famille de Sasuke, mais d'après la description qu'il m'a faite de son père, j'avoue que maintenant je ne suis plus aussi motivé qu'avant pour me retrouver dans la même pièce que son géniteur.

Sasuke n'a toujours pas repris sa carrière. J'essaye pourtant de le convaincre de le faire, mais non. Il préfère s'assurer que je vais parfaitement bien. Il affirme que tant que je ne suis pas complètement remis, il ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Et bien que nous partagions le même lit, absolument rien de bien intéressant ne s'est produit. D'un côté, je lui suis reconnaissant de tant de bienveillance à mon égard, mais d'un autre, j'ai l'affreuse impression d'avoir un deuxième Iruka sur le dos. Or, c'est assez glauque comme idée je trouve, car je ne partage pas mon lit avec mon tuteur.

J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait d'être en fauteuil roulant, même provisoirement. Avant au moins, j'avais ma canne pour m'aider, donc il n'y avait aucun problème, mais maintenant, je ne peux même plus me débrouiller tout seul. Je suis sans cesse obligé de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour me diriger, pour m'emmener quelque part, ou bien encore si je veux faire une simple balade.

Heureusement, la plupart du temps, c'est Sasuke qui m'aide, mais même dans ce cas, ne plus pouvoir agir de façon autonome est nouveau pour moi, et très énervant, car je sais que j'ai besoin de cette aide, que je le veuille ou non. A présent, j'arrive à tenir debout, mais je me fatigue assez vite, alors la majorité du temps, je reste en fauteuil. Quant à mes bras, j'arrive déjà à les bouger plus facilement, bien que ce ne soit pas encore ça. Je parvient juste à les lever à auteur de poitrine, mais après, ça devient plus difficile. Au moins, je peux encore manger tout seul.

Mais je sais que dans mon malheur, j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de chance. On m'a expliqué à l'hôpital que ma rééducation ne serais que celle de mes membres, mais que parfois certains patients gravement atteints devaient complètement réapprendre à manger, parler, lire, en plus de devoir réapprendre à marcher. J'essaie donc de ne pas jouer les égoïstes ou de ne pas trop me plaindre, même si j'avoue que parfois, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je fais route à présent vers l'hôpital, pour une de ces séances. C'est Sasuke qui m'y conduit, comme à chaque fois depuis le début de la rééducation. Le silence règne dans l'habitacle, mais ça ne nous dérange ni l'un ni l'autre. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Après l'avoir entendu déplier mon fauteuil, Sasuke me sort de la voiture et m'installe dedans. Directement, il nous dirige vers l'ascenseur: direction le premier étage, service de rééducation. A peine les portes se sont-elles rouvertes que j'entends:

- " Ah, Naruto-kun, te voilà. Si tu savais comme je suis pressé de commencer la séance d'aujourd'hui !"

Un sourire crispé apparaît sur mon visage. Maito Gai, mon rééducateur. Un type complètement farfelu qui me fait sans cesse me demander s'il ne serait pas de la même famille que Lee tant il est énergique. Et pourtant, ça ne fais que deux semaines que je le connais.

- " Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure, Naruto."

- " D'accord."

Sasuke dépose un léger baiser sur mon front, puis je le sens s'éloigner. Aussitôt partis, Gai-sensei prend le relais. Arrivé dans la salle de rééducation, les bruits habituels me parviennent: j'entends un groupe qui s'esclaffe pas très loin, d'autres rééducateurs qui conseillent et dirigent leur patient, des amis ou de la famille qui encourage. Bref, rien d'inhabituel en clair.

- " Hé, salut Naruto !"

Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Malgré que tous les patients ici soient là pour des raisons diverses et variées et pour un temps plus ou moins long, chacun est motivé pour réapprendre tout ce dont il a besoin. Bien sûr, il arrive parfois que certain craque sous l'effort que cela demande, moi-même cela ayant faillit m'arriver, mais on se soutien tous les uns et les autres.

- " Salut Chôji !"

Chôji Akimichi est un autre patient. Un type de mon âge super sympa avec qui je me suis immédiatement très bien entendu. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il rentrait chez lui lorsqu'un chauffard l'a percuté de plein fouet. Dans l'ensemble, il a eu beaucoup de chance: deux côtes fêlées et quelques égratignures. Aucun organes vitales n'a été endommagé, mais un des ses bras a sacrément bien morflé. Il a récolté pas moins de trois fractures et pas mal d'heures de rééducation.

- " Alors, ton homme n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?"

- " Non ! Après la scène de la dernière fois, il vaut mieux éviter de se faire à nouveau remarquer, même si j'avoue que je donnerais cher pour qu'il soit là."

- " Oui, je te comprend. Ca faisait peur à voir, hahaha…"

Chôji est ce qu'on appelle un bon vivant. Il est constamment de bonne humeur et a toujours le mot pour rire. Mais je reconnais que sur ce dernier point, il a parfaitement raison. Lors de ma première séance de rééducation, Sasuke m'a accompagné jusqu'ici, dans l'intention de me soutenir comme il se doit, mais évidemment, il n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu. Tous ceux _(ou plutôt toutes celles) _qui étaient là pour accompagner leurs proches lui sont tombées dessus. Au début, c'était juste les demandes habituelles: photos, autographes et j'en passe. Mais une fille s'est mise a hurler sur une autre qu'elle lui avait piqué son tour. Alors bien sûr, l'autre fille a répliqué, et s'en aie alors suivie une bagarre générale. Même si je suis aveugle, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner ce qu'il se déroulait: les filles se battaient toutes entres elles pour savoir laquelle serait la première a poser avec _Sasuke-kun_, tandis que tous les autres, les mâles parfaitement valides j'entends, tentaient de les raisonner en leurs hurlant à leur tour dessus. Bref, c'était un gros bordel général où les membres de la sécurité ont été obligé d'intervenir. Sasuke et toutes les autres personnes impliquées dans la bagarre ont depuis lors interdiction de pénétrer dans le service rééducation. Mon petit-ami étant celui qu'il est, a réussi à passer outre cette interdiction, mais pas celle de pénétrer dans la salle du délit.

- " Aller Naruto-kun, au boulot !"

Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarquer que Gai-sensei s'était éloigné. Probablement pour préparer le matériel nécessaire.

- " Bon, à plus Chôji !"

- " Oui, travaille bien !"

Après un dernier sourire à l'attention de mon ami, Gai-sensei m'amène jusqu'à notre lieu de travail. Il m'installe sur une table médicale pour que je sois plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements, puis commence par me faire faire les mouvements habituels plusieurs fois de suite: comme par exemple prendre un objet dans un placard. Il me parle ensuite de mouvements dits de _rétropulsion_.

- " Tu vois, c'est un mouvement symétrique des bras, comme pour attacher un soutien-gorge, ça va servir à faire travailler la mobilité de tes épaules et de tes bras !"

Il m'explique ça en mimant ledit mouvement avec mes bras. Je m'arrête au bout de deux minutes, en sueur et légèrement essoufflé.

- " C'était très bien, Naruto-kun ! Maintenant, on va travailler ta force avec les exercices habituels."

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il me place entre les mains quelque chose que je reconnais comme étant des haltères. Ils ne font qu'un kilo chacun, mais avec le peu de force que je possède en ce moment, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'ils en pèsent dix.

- " Les bras à l'horizontale, les pouces vers le bas, et on exécute des mouvements de haut en bas de façon lente et régulière… voilà, comme ça. C'est excellent. Fait ça pendant trois minutes, ensuite on fera une pause."

Tous les jours, il me fait faire des haltères, et tous les jours, il m'explique encore comment faire. Mais il est tellement enthousiaste que je n'ose pas le lui faire remarquer. J'effectue donc l'exercice demandé. Je crie presque de joie lorsque les trois minutes se terminent.

Gai-sensei affirme que ma rééducation sera rapide, étant donné que mes membres n'ont pas subis de traumatisme particulier. Il faut juste les _« réveiller »_.Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, selon moi. Mais Gai-sensei est un très bon rééducateur, peut-être un peu trop emballé, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il fait du bon travail. Chaque jours, j'arrive à tenir un peu plus longtemps dans mes exercices, je me fatigue moins vite également. De plus, je parviens à me tenir debout plus longtemps, et ça c'est encourageant.

- " Aller Naruto-kun, on arrête de bailler aux corneilles et on se remets au travaille."

- " Quoi ? Mais, et la pause alors ?"

- " Hahaha, ça fait déjà deux minutes ! Il ne faut pas perdre le rythme. Tu verras, bientôt tu sera tellement en forme que tu sera capable de marcher sur les mains !"

Peut-être est-il même un peu trop enflammé.

_SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN_

C'est officiel, j'en ais marre. Gai-sensei m'a fais travaillé comme un forcené. Après m'avoir fais travailler les bras, il a décidé de passer aux jambes. Bon, jusqu'à là, rien d'anormal. Seulement, il a décidé d'y travailler pendant près d'une heure, et sans oublier en plus qu'il veut que je m'entraîne moi-même en dehors des séances habituelles. J'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux et à remercier le ciel lorsque Sasuke est revenu me chercher.

- " Tu as l'air fatigué, Naruto ?"

**- **" Tu n'as pas idée."

Je suis à présent affalé sur le ventre, sur notre lit, douché, et ne portant qu'un boxer. J'ai les bras, et surtout les jambes, très lourds.

- " Tu veux un massage ?"

- " Hm ? Sasuke, tu sais masser ?"

- " Bien sûr. Ca t'étonne ?"

- " Euh… non, c'est juste que… enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu savais masser, c'est tout."

Sa voix se fait douce, apaisante:

- " Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

- " Et bien, tu es un chanteur et un mannequin hyper connu, alors j'aurais plutôt imagé que ce soit toi qui te fasse masser, pas l'inverse."

Je le sens s'approcher lentement de moi et s'allonger à mes côtés. Je suis si fatigué que je ne songe même pas à tirer profit de cette soudaine promiscuité. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je sens sa main aller et venir le long de ma colonne vertébrale que je réalise vraiment la situation.

- " Je vois. Et alors, ce massage ?"

- " Et… Et bien… d'accord."

Il quitte alors le lit, et je l'entend ouvrir et fermer un tiroir. Aussitôt, il revient vers moi, et directement, s'installe à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je l'entends frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, avant que celles-ci ne viennent doucement se poser au niveau de mes omoplates. Quelque chose de froid recouvre les mains de Sasuke: probablement une huile de massage.

Aussitôt, un frisson me parcourt le corps. Ses mains vont et viennent en de douces caresses, de la base de mon cou jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Au fur et à mesure, la pression de ses mains se fait plus importante, appuyant agréablement à la base de ma nuque et aux épaules, malaxant par endroit la chair et les muscles endoloris. Un soupir de béatitude m'échappe. Peu à peu, mes yeux se ferment et mon corps commence à se détendre, se laissant transporter par les sensations exquises procurées par ces deux merveilleuses mains.

Mais au moment où j'étais sur le point de m'assoupir, je relève brusquement la tête en poussant un petit crie de surprise. Sournoisement, Sasuke en a tout simplement profiter pour glisser ses mains sous mon boxer, malaxant par la même occasion mes fesses.

- " Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir."

Mes joues me brûlent. Et avant que je ne puisse répondre, je sens le morceau de tissu glisser le long de mes jambes.

**- **" O… Ohé, Sasuke…"

Tantôt rugueuses, tantôt douces, ses mains pétrissent mes globes de chair sans relâche, et sans aucune pudeur. Elles vont et viennent tout le long de mon dos, avant de brusquement revenir me pincer les fesses. J'essaye à nouveau de me détendre, mais à présent, je n'ai plus l'esprit aussi vide qu'il y a quelque instant.

Mon membre se fait de plus en plus dur, et c'est en remuant légèrement le bassin que je me rends compte que Sasuke est dans le même état que moi. Il verse à nouveau de l'huile, tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale cette fois.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je commence à frotter mon bassin contre le matelas, dans l'espoir vain de soulager mon sexe à présent douloureux. Mais la présence de Sasuke sur moi m'empêche de bouger comme je le souhaiterais. Ses mains continues de parcourir inlassablement mon dos ainsi que mes fesses, quand soudainement, je sens un doigt me pénétrer. Un petit crie plus surpris que douloureux m'échappe. Sasuke ne me laisse cependant pas le temps de m'y habituer que déjà, l'intrus vient frapper violemment ma prostate. Des cris d'extase m'échappent. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, très vite suivi d'un troisième. L'allure est rapide, accompagnée de petits coups brusques. Une légère brûlure se fait sentir à cet endroit si intime de mon corps, mais qui est très largement supplanter par le plaisir provoqué reçu.

Mon souffle s'accélère en même temps que mes coups de bassin restreints, tandis que je gémis un peu plus fort de seconde en seconde. Puis tout s'arrête violemment. Je grogne littéralement de frustration à la perte brutale de ces sensations divines.

- " Sa… Sasuke ! T'arrête pas…"

Il colle alors son torse contre mon dos, et murmure à mon oreille:

- " Je t'interdis de venir."

Le ton de sa voix est impartial, sans aucune objections possible. Cette constatation me provoque de violents frissons dans tout le corps. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je devrais plutôt être outré qu'il ose me donner ainsi des ordres. Mon esprit hurle au scandale et à l'indignation, mais mon corps lui, ce sale traître, hurle à la luxure et à la soumission.

Je sens alors mon amant se déplacer et s'installer au pied du lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il ne va tout de même me laisser dans cet état ?

- " Sasuke ?"

- " Oui ?"

- " S'il te plaît… continu…"

Finalement, c'est mon corps qui l'emporte. Impatiemment, j'attend la suite… qui ne vient pas.

- " Sasuke…"

- " Invite-moi."

Mon visage se réchauffe brusquement, tandis que ses mots résonnent en boucle dans ma tête. Je peux presque entendre mon cœur tambouriner à mes oreilles, alors que mon cerveau analyse encore ce qu'il vient de capter.

_« L'inviter ? » _

Est-ce qu'il attend que je le séduise ? Très bien. S'il crois que je vais me dégonfler après m'avoir autant chauffer, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Surpassant ma honte et sans plus réfléchir, je me mets à genoux, les jambes écartées au maximum et les reins cambrés. Je reste là, appuyé sur mes avants-bras, impatient et tremblant. Le silence est total dans la pièce, mais sa présence n'en est que plus écrasante encore.

**- **" Viens…"

Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Alors, mortifié par ce que je m'apprête à faire, je ferme étroitement les yeux, comme dans l'espoir de me cacher, et lentement, ne prenant appuie que sur mes genoux et mon front, j'écarte le plus possible mes fesses, me cambrant davantage.

- " Prends-moi… s'il te plaît…"

Ma voix suppliante semble faire son effet… ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement lui qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Directement, son membre commence à s'insinuer en moi. La douleur m'assaille aussitôt, mais je tiens bon. Une fois complètement en moi, il s'immobilise, le temps de me laisser m'adapter. Mais j'ai tellement attendu que je ne tarde pas à lui donner le signal de départ d'un coup de hanche. D'abord lentement, son sexe va et vient en moi, ressortant presque entièrement, avant de revenir d'un coup, frappant directement ma prostate. Mon corps est en sueur, et pendant que je hurle mon plaisir, Sasuke accélère la cadence. Il ne me laisse aucun répit. Bientôt, le rythme est tel que je suis obligé de lâcher prise sur mes fesses et de venir m'accrocher aux draps. Mes jambes commencent à trembler, épuisées d'être dans cette position. Je me serais écroulé depuis longtemps si toutefois Sasuke ne me tenait pas fermement par les hanches. Ses coups de reins sont effrénés, nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre. Mon esprit est complètement embrumé par le plaisir reçut, si bien que j'entends à peine les gémissements que Sasuke tente de retenir. Je le sens coller son torse contre mon dos, attrapant au même passage mon membre gonflé, en y imprimant le même rythme que ses coups de butoir. La possession est rapide et brutale, et je ne tarde pas à jouir dans un hurlement de pur plaisir, vite suivi par mon amant. Nous nous écroulons l'un sur l'autre, complètement épuisés.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, essoufflés et sereins. Finalement, il quitte mon intimité, et me ramène contre lui. Sa peau est moite, et je sens son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien, mais je n'en suis que plus heureux. En effet, le simple fait que nous ayons à nouveau fait l'amour depuis mon hospitalisation prouve qu'il admet enfin que je vais mieux.

Nous restons coller l'un à l'autre, dans un silence presque religieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sasuke me balance:

- " J'ai repris ma carrière aujourd'hui."

Pendant un instant, mon cœur cesse de battre. L'atmosphère, qui était il y a encore un instant imprégnée de chaleur et de sensualité, me semble à présent glaciale. On peux dire que c'est assez brutal comme changement d'ambiance. Mais après tout, on savais tous les deux que lorsque j'irais mieux, il n'aurait plus aucune raison valable de prolonger l'arrêt de sa carrière. Ca fait déjà quelques jours que j'ai retrouvé la quasi-totalité de ma mobilité, je ne devrais donc pas être étonné d'entendre ça. Et pourtant si. Je crois qu'au fond, j'espérais qu'il me choisirais moi plutôt que sa profession. Une douleur sourde commence à prendre place dans ma poitrine, et je marmonne:

- " Tant… tant mieux !"

J'essaye d'y mettre autant de joie que possible, mais je ne dois pas être très convainquant. Pourtant, c'est bien moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de le harceler avec ça. Et bien maintenant que c'est chose faite, de quoi je me plains ?

De le perdre tout simplement.

- " Je ne sais pas trop comment te le demander, alors je vais être direct… Je veux que tu vienne avec moi."

Mais on pourra toujours s'appeler, se rencontrer lorsqu'il sera de passage au Japon. Il y a des couples qui tiennent très bien la distance, alors nous aussi nous pourrons…

- " Quoi ?"

Je réalise brusquement ce qu'il vient de dire. Un torrent d'émotions plus diverses les unes que les autres me submergent, en commençant par l'incrédulité. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien entendu ? Cette idée me semble tellement irréelle. Je sens son bras se raffermir autour de mon épaule.

**- **" Je refusais l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau t'arriver quelque chose à cause de moi, alors j'ai pensé à démissionner définitivement, mais je savais que tu t'en voudrais d'être la cause de cet abandon. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital cet après-midi, je suis allé voir mon manager, et je lui ais dis que je ne reprendrais ma carrière qu'à la seule condition que tu m'accompagne. Il n'a pas été très dur à convaincre."

Je reste littéralement scotché par ses révélations. Il est vrai que j'espérais secrètement qu'il reste pour de bon avec moi, mais je sais que Sasuke aime chanter, qu'il apprécie sa vie de star. Et je suis persuadé que s'il était resté avec moi, rien de bon n'en serait ressortis. Il se serait probablement senti nostalgique de son ancienne vie, quant à moi j'aurais fini rongé par la culpabilité. Je n'aime pas vraiment jouer les héros tragiques, et je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je sais voir la réalité en face.

Mais à cet instant même, nous avons la possibilité d'être ensemble sans avoir à faire de choix difficile.

- " Alors ? Est-ce que ça te tente de m'accompagner en tournée mondiale ?"

Sa voix est assurée, mais j'y perçois tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude. Je me serre alors plus étroitement contre lui, et dans un murmure, je lui réponds:

- " Oh oui… oui, je veux venir avec toi !"

Complètement euphorique, je parsèmes son visage de milliers de baisers. Il me caresse quelques secondes, puis me murmure d'un ton espiègle:

- " Alors dans ce cas, nous devrions dès à présent commencer les formalités de départ."

- " Comment ça ?"

- " On part dans une semaine pour Shanghai, et vu que tes séances se termine justement en fin de semaine, c'est pile dans les temps."

- " Quoi ? Mais c'est bien trop court comme délais !"

- " Je sais. Mais il faudra pourtant faire avec. Mon manager était tellement soulagé quand je suis venu le voir qu'il n'a même pas attendu que je sois partie pour tout organiser."

- " Bon… si tu le dis."

Bon sang ! Il va falloir que je prévienne tout le monde. Et je crains leurs réactions… en particulier celle d'Iruka. Il va aussi falloir que je n'oublis pas de lui demander de résilier le bail de l'appartement, étant donner que celui-ci est toujours à son nom et que je suis encore mineur. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de faire ça en une semaine ? J'en doute…

Et voilà que je commence à stresser. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au soulagement et au bonheur de savoir que Sasuke et moi ne seront pas séparés. C'est la voix malicieuse de Sasuke qui me sort de mes pensées:

- " Puisque nous sommes d'accord, il va falloir préparer nos valises, tu ne crois pas ?"

* * *

**Et voilà ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

**Pour le passage de la rééducation, j'ai quand même essayé de me renseigner un minimum, histoire de ne pas faire ça à l'aveuglette ! J'espère juste avoir réussi à vous convaincre avec cette partie.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	11. Chapitre 11: Ensemble

**Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! De nouveau, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Nous sommes dans l'appartement de Naruto, et tandis que celui-ci prépare le reste de ses affaires dans sa chambre, je réfléchis à notre situation à tous deux. Il y a déjà trois jours que je lui ais demandé de venir avec moi, et je dois dire que je n'étais pas loin de la crise de nerf à ce moment là. Je ne peux toujours pas décrire le soulagement que ça a été lorsqu'il m'a donné sa réponse. Bien sûr, jamais il n'apprendra le stresse que ça a été pour moi. Quant à ses amis, dire qu'ils ont été choqués est un doux euphémisme. Leurs plaintes et leurs jérémiades résonnent encore à mes oreilles. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on peux appeler de _« vrais amis »_. En ce qui concerne Iruka, je dois dire que sa réaction m'importais plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il a, comme les autres, été choqué du prochain départ de Naruto, mais après une longue discussion, il a fini par accepter la nouvelle vie de son pupille.

Tandis que je suis dans la cuisine à me préparer un café, j'entends vaguement Naruto râler pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'élève alors la voix et lui demande, amusé:

- " Pourquoi tu ronchonne comme ça, dis-moi ?"

- " Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon pendentif… et je ne ronchonnais pas !" me dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- " Mais oui. Dis-moi plutôt à quoi ressemble ce pendentif."

- " Hum… Il s'agit d'un petit cristal. Il est de couleur bleu, et il est surmonté de deux petites boules argentées."

Nous cherchons ce bijou pendant près d'une heure, et c'est finalement moi qui mets la main dessus. Cette jolie petite chose se trouvait tout simplement sous le canapé. Allez savoir comment il a atterri ici. Discrètement, je m'approche de Naruto par derrière et le lui accroche autour du cou. Il semble d'abord surpris, puis un sourire vient éclairer son visage. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps à son visage d'ange, alors doucement, ma langue vient taquiner le creux de son cou, cet endroit que je sais si sensible chez lui.

**DING DONG **

… Et moi qui espérais finir cette journée au lit avec mon ange, c'est raté. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

- " Je vais ouvrir. Tu devrais aller terminé de préparer tes affaires."

- " D'accord."

Pensant qu'il s'agit des amis de Naruto, j'ouvre la porte à la volée, prêt à leur dire ma façon de penser. Mais quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant derrière le battant une femme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants. Sa peau est clair, elle fait à peu près ma taille et est habillée à la dernière mode des hauts couturiers. Mais ce qui me choque le plus ne concerne pas sa couleur de cheveux ou bien ses goûts vestimentaires. Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Si ses yeux sont d'un beau bleu foncé, son visage en revanche m'est atrocement familier. Tellement similaire à celui de Naruto. Il n'y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin l'identité de cette personne, tout simplement car j'ai devant moi Kushina Uzumaki. Mais que fait-elle ici ? Ca fait presque un mois et demi que Naruto est sortis du coma, alors pourquoi ne vient-elle que maintenant ?

Subitement, une peur glaciale s'installe en moi. Et si elle était là pour reprendre Naruto ? Cela me semble peu probable, mais pourtant, cette effroyable idée ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. La famille Uzumaki est riche et puissante, et si les parents de Naruto décident de le récupérer, je suis persuadé qu'ils obtiendraient sa garde sans difficultés, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils l'aient abandonné.

- " Vous désirez ?"

Ma voix est plus glaciale que jamais, mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. Son visage est calme, et au moment où elle s'apprête à me répondre, une voix parvint à nos oreilles, provenant du fond de l'appartement:

- " Sasuke, qui c'est ?"

Je me retourne à moitié, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Comment peut-on expliquer à la personne que l'on aime que sa mère qui l'a abandonné des années auparavant vient à présent lui rendre visite comme si de rien n'était ? C'est totalement ridicule. Pour qui se prend t-elle ? C'est peut-être cette femme qui lui a donné la vie, mais c'est indéniablement la seule bonne chose qu'elle est faite pour mon ange. Elle n'est plus rien aujourd'hui, et je ne lui permettrais pas de blesser à nouveau Naruto.

- " Sasuke ?"

Naruto est à présent à mes côtés, curieux. Le sourire qu'il arbore me fais haïr cette femme encore davantage, car je sais que dans quelques secondes, il disparaîtra. Je ne ressens pas même une petite étincelle de joie en voyant l'expression déconfite qu'arbore cette étrangère en apercevant Naruto. Je n'y parvient pas. Je n'arrive pas à dire à mon amour qui est face à lui.

- " Naruto…"

On dirait que Uzumaki mère a décidé de prendre les devants. Désappointé, je vois le sourire de mon ange se flétrir en une fraction de seconde, et je me rends compte, dépité, que Naruto n'a pas du tout oublié la voix de sa mère. Son visage semble de plus en plus blême, les yeux hagard. Doucement, je glisse ma main dans la sienne, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens. Ce simple contact semble le ramener sur Terre et, comme rassuré, je l'entends murmurer:

- " Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ici ?"

Sa voix est dure, froide et rauque. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu Naruto parler de cette façon. Je resserre ma main, lui communiquant ainsi tout mon soutien. Le visage de sa mère se fait hésitant, puis elle finit par avouer, à demi-voix:

- " Nous… j'ai appris ce qu'il t'étais arrivé. Est-ce que… je peux entrer ?"

Le visage de Naruto est toujours sans expressions. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est l'impudence d'oser demander ça. Mais même si j'exècre au plus haut point cette femme, la décision ne me reviens malheureusement pas. Alors tranquillement et sans aucune gêne, je rapproche mes lèvres de l'oreille de mon ange et murmure, faisant en sorte que lui seul m'entende:

- " C'est à toi de voir mon cœur. Je vais attendre sur le canapé."

Puis sous le coup d'une impulsion, je passe la pointe de ma langue dans le creux de son oreille. Avec un plaisir évident, je le sens frissonner et constate avec satisfaction qu'il rougit. C'est donc avec un regard entendu et un petit sourire en coin que je fais comprendre à cette femme qu'elle genre de relation j'entretiens avec son fils. Mais le summum pour moi, c'est de la voir baisser les yeux, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Bien, au moins elle a compris qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Tranquillement, je m'installe sur le canapé, espérant ardemment que Naruto la fasse dégager. Mais malgré tout, je me doute que les choses ne vont certainement pas se passer ainsi. Car bien qu'il ai eu tout l'amour possible d'Iruka ces dernières années, on ne peux remplacer celui de ses parents. Alors que sa mère se présente à sa porte aujourd'hui, et quand bien même qu'il lui en veuille de l'avoir laissé, je ne pense pas qu'il aura la force de la repousser, car ce n'est tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Il n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut haïr.

Mes hypothèses se confirment au moment où j'aperçois mon ange revenir, accompagné de sa mère. Tendu, le corps rigide, il s'installe à mes côtés, sans plus d'indications pour notre visiteuse, qui finie par s'installer sur une banquette face à nous.

Et nous attendons. Durant plusieurs minutes, un silence pesant règne dans l'appartement, tandis que la mère de Naruto ne cesse de lui lancer des coups d'œil incertain. La politesse, ou peut-être la bienséance, voudrait que je laisse la mère et le fils se retrouver entre eux, mais je n'en ai ni la force, ni l'envie. Je ne laissera en aucun cas mon amour affronter cette épreuve tout seul, à moins qu'il ne me le demande lui-même.

Ne supportant plus cette atmosphère étouffante, je m'exclame, hargneux:

- " Nous sommes pressé, alors dites ce que vous avez à dire et partez."

Mon ton n'admet aucune réplique, et cette femme s'en rend bien compte. Ses traits, d'abord coléreux, reprennent une expression neutre, et tandis qu'elle ancre ses yeux au visage figé de Naruto, elle affirme d'une voix douce:

- " Tu as grandis… Tu es vraiment devenu un beau jeune homme."

Naruto est toujours sans expression. Loin de se laisser démonter, sa mère enchaîne:

- " J'ai appris que tu avais été hospitalisé. Je… j'ai voulus aller te rendre visite… J'étais vraiment très inquiète pour toi, et…"

Je sens brusquement la colère s'emparer de moi, et c'est d'une voix glaciale que je m'exprime:

- " Voyez-vous ça ! Il a fallu que Naruto se fasses poignarder par un malade pour que vous daigniez prendre des nouvelles de lui après tout ce temps. Saviez-vous qu'il a également été victime de harcèlement et d'une tentative de viol par le passé ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tout simplement parce-que vous n'étiez pas là. Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous souciez de lui ? Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire ?"

- " Sasuke… !"

Je tourne mon regard vers Naruto. Je peux alors remarquer une multitude de sentiment traverser son visage: la gêne, la confusion, la colère également. En voyant ça, ma propre fureur retombe d'un coup. Alors, doucement, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, lui murmurant de me pardonner mon emportement. Il est très rare que je me laisse diriger ainsi par mes sentiments, mais lorsque cela arrive, ce n'est jamais bon pour la personne en face de moi.

- " Je… je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas…"

Je reporte mon attention sur le visage de cette femme. Ses traits sont à présent crispés et choqués, et elle tente tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de pleurer.

- " Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? Et aussi que j'avais été hospitalisé ?"

Merde. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié que c'est Iruka qui avait décidé de prévenir les parents de Naruto. Ne laissant pas le temps à la rousse de s'expliquer, j'avoues à mon ange:

- " Mon cœur, quand tu étais dans le coma, Iruka a pensé qu'il serait juste de mettre tes parents au courant de la situation. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de ne rien te dire. C'est moi qui ais demandé à ton tuteur de se taire. Il m'a raconté ce que tu avait vécu étant enfant, alors je n'ai pas voulus qu'à nouveau, tu sois déçu par tes parents, ni que tu en souffre. Excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dis avant."

Je le vois secouer légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, le visage calme. Remarquant qu'il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir plus que ça, mes nerfs se détendent peu à peu. C'est donc avec un calme nouveau que je retourne une nouvelle fois mon attention vers la femme en face de nous. Stupéfait, je remarque que celle-ci a plaqué une de ses mains sur sa bouche, tentant ainsi d'étouffer les sanglots qu'elle avait jusqu'ici si bien retenus. Il lui faut bien cinq minutes pour se reprendre, puis elle finie par dire d'une voix entrecoupée:

- " C'est Umino-san qui m'a dit où je pourrais te trouver. Je sais que je n'avais aucun droit de venir te voir, mais… si tu savais comme je m'en veux Naruto. Je ne voulais pas que… que tu souffre. Mais je… je ne savais pas comment… comment t'élever convenablement, je ne savais pas plus quoi faire. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose… par ma faute. Pardonne-moi Naruto… je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais…"

Son visage est en larmes. Peu à peu, ma colère diminue, mais pas ma rancune. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi que cette femme a lâchement abandonné. Mon attention est à nouveau attirée vers Naruto lorsque je le sens légèrement remuer. Il prend bientôt la parole, s'adressant véritablement à sa mère pour la première fois depuis onze ans:

- " Avant tout, je préfère vous prévenir que je quitte le Japon dans quatre jours, et que rien de ce que vous me direz ne me fera changer d'avis."

Sa voix est extrêmement calme, presque monotone et sans vie, preuve que cette situation le dépasse. J'attend donc, les nerfs à vifs, qu'il se remette de cette rencontre aussi inattendue qu'indésirée. Toutefois, je suis à présent sûr et certain que je ne risque pas de perdre Naruto. Mais malgré ma présence à ses côtés, je ne lui suis d'aucune aide. Et c'est en partie à cause de cette constatation que je suis aussi énervé, car bien que je refuse de le laisser seul avec cette femme, Naruto doit parvenir à surmonter ses sentiments seul.

- " J'ai longtemps pensé à vous. Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre les raisons de cet… abandon, je vous en ais voulu, à vous et à votre mari. Je vous détestais. J'imaginais toutes sortes d'horreurs que j'aurais pu vous dire si j'en venais à vous rencontrer à nouveau. Mais Iruka m'a permis de passer outre cette colère, et c'est pour ça que je ne vous ais pas claqué la porte au nez tout à l'heure."

Je ne saurais dire si, à l'heure actuelle, la colère de Naruto envers ses parents a totalement disparue. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'amertume que je perçois dans sa voix est bien réelle. Cela est d'autant plus accentuer par le vouvoiement qu'il utilise pour s'adresser à elle, comme à une parfaite étrangère. Je le vois relever la tête, les yeux fixés dans la direction de sa mère, invisible pour lui. Sa voix se fait plus clair, et il poursuit:

- " Très franchement, je ne regrette pas ma vie, même si certains évènements me sont tombés dessus sans crier gare. J'ai des amis supers, un tuteur formidable, et j'ai un petit-ami que j'aime par dessus tout. Je ne vous ais pas attendu pour vivre ma vie comme je le voulais, mais je me rends très bien compte que c'est en partie grâce à vous si j'ai tout ça, bien qu'il ai fallu que je perde quelque chose d'important en échange."

Peu à peu, la tristesse prend place sur le visage de mon ange. A cet instant, les traits de la mère et du fils sont parfaitement identiques: douloureux. Et tandis que les larmes de Kushina Uzumaki ont déjà creusées des sillons sur ses joues blanches, les yeux de Naruto se font de plus en plus humides. Doucement, je ressers ma prise autour de ses épaules, le réconfortant et l'incitant à continuer:

- " Je ne peux pas vous dire que je vous pardonne, pas encore, mais… quelque part, je suis heureux que vous soyez venue aujourd'hui."

Cette fois-ci, Naruto laisse ses larmes couler librement. A présent, il n'y a plus de faux-semblants chez cette femme. Elle ne cherche plus à garder la tête haute, son air calme et serein a complètement disparu pour laisser place à un visage ravagé par une tristesse et une joie mêlées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête en venant ici aujourd'hui, peut-être s'imaginait-elle que Naruto lui hurlerait dessus, qu'il l'insulterait et j'en passe, mais au lieu de ça, elle possède maintenant une chance de renouer avec son fils. Kushina Uzumaki n'a certes pas encore obtenue le pardon de son enfant, mais connaissant le cœur de Naruto, je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à le lui accorder. Il ne tient qu'à elle d'effacer ses erreurs passées et de faire à nouveau partie de la vie de son fils. Toutefois, si jamais elle venait à nouveau à faire du mal à Naruto, volontairement ou non, alors je m'assurerais qu'elle ne puisse plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant de très longues années.

Et puis, bien que trouvant cette scène très touchante, il y a tout de même une chose qui me dérange. Décidant de briser cette ambiance semi-joyeuse toute nouvelle, je demande d'une voix posée à la mère de mon ange:

- " Où est votre mari ?"

Bien sûr, j'aurais très bien pus attendre un moment plus propice pour poser cette question, mais je tiens absolument à savoir. Je préfère dès à présent mettre les choses à plat, plutôt que de voir Naruto souffrir par la suite à causes de mauvaises surprises. Elle semble tout d'abord choquée par ma question, et ce n'est qu'après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes qu'elle répond:

- " Minato est un homme très occupé par son travail. Il… Lorsque nous avons reçu le message d'Umino-san, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Nous nous sommes disputé car je voulais venir voir Naruto à l'hôpital, mais Minato… il n'était pas encore prêt. Naruto, je ne veux pas que tu te sente blessé par rapport à ça, ton père t'aime, c'est juste qu'il…"

- " Qu'il m'aime ou non n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour moi. Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai ma propre vie aujourd'hui."

Mais malgré ses paroles qui se veulent détachées, je peux voir que le fait que son père n'ai pas voulu le rencontrer le bouleverse plus qu'il ne veux le laisser paraître. Je ne peux pas dire que je ressente une réelle colère envers cet homme. Bien sûr, l'amertume et la rancœur sont là, mais je lui suis tout de même reconnaissant de ne pas être venu aujourd'hui, d'avoir joué les hypocrites face à Naruto, évitant ainsi de blesser davantage mon ange par sa présence. Naruto et sa mère entament doucement une discussion sur la vie de mon amour. Mon blond lui décrit notre rencontre, son ambition de devenir, comme Iruka, professeur pour enfants non-voyants, et enfin notre prochain départ pour Shanghai. Mais malgré tout, la conversation reste tendue: Naruto n'entre pas dans les détails, il marque quelques temps d'hésitation avant de répondre à une question personnelle, et ses mains tremblent légèrement. Bien sûr, il est certain qu'il lui faudra du temps avant d'accepter pleinement la présence de sa mère dans sa vie.

Kushina Uzumaki, quant à elle, boit littéralement les paroles de son fils. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le visage du plus jeune, et si elle a remarqué le malaise de celui-ci, elle n'en laisse rien paraître de par le sourire doux et béat qu'elle arbore. Son visage se tourne alors vers moi, et elle me demande calmement:

- " Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça mais, vous faites bien partie de la famille Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?"

- " Exact."

- " J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer vos parents, il y a quelques années maintenant. Votre père vous a décrit comme étant une forte tête. Je constate aujourd'hui qu'il avait parfaitement raison."

Le fait qu'elle ais déjà rencontré mon père ne m'étonne guère, mais où veut-elle en venir ? Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, elle dit:

- " Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander ça mais… je souhaiterais que vous preniez soin de Naruto mieux que je ne l'ai fait moi-même, s'il vous plaît."

Ses yeux bleus foncés me fixent sans ciller. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte pour la première fois que le bonheur de Naruto compte réellement pour elle. Alors, tout aussi calmement qu'elle, je lui réponds simplement:

- " Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le demander."

Un fin sourire apparaît sur son visage, mais je perçois tout de même un certaine tension chez elle. Doucement, comme au ralentie, elle se lève, et reste là, debout, à regarder fixement son fils.

- " Naruto, est-ce que je pourrais… t'appeler de temps en temps ?"

- " Je… je préfèrerais attendre un peu. Ce n'est pas contre vous, et je ne refuse pas tout contact, c'est juste que j'aimerais mieux que vous passiez par Iruka. Pour le moment en tout cas !"

J'aperçois une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux de la mère. Mais bien vite, elle se reprend, et c'est avec un petit sourire résigné qu'elle dit:

- " Je comprends. Je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu te parler aujourd'hui… Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de partir."

Naruto et moi nous levons à notre tour et tranquillement, nous la raccompagnons jusqu'à l'entrée. Et ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que mon blond et moi, seuls, nous remettons vraiment de cette rencontre.

**POV Naruto**

Mon cœur ne cesse de battre la chamade, mais je ne saurais dire s'il le fait de peur ou de joie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient de ce passer. _Elle_ est venue me voir, me parler. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé face à cette femme, j'avais à peine six ans ! Mais pourtant, j'ai tout de suite reconnu sa voix, son odeur, ou même sa manière de s'exprimer, choses que je pensais avoir totalement occultés de ma mémoire.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Petit à petit, je me rends vraiment compte de ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Ma mère vient de renouer contact avec moi. Elle s'est inquiétée pour moi. Je m'étais toujours dis que si je me retrouvais à nouveau face à face avec elle, je ne pourrais me retenir de lui cracher mon venin au visage. Mais au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé entièrement pétrifié par la situation. Quand elle s'est mise à me parler, c'est comme si la colère qui était encore en moi à ce moment s'était complètement évaporée. A présent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir agis sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. D'un côté, j'ai affreusement peur que cette visite n'est non seulement été la première, mais également la dernière de sa part. Est-elle venue uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience vis-à-vis de moi ? J'ai tellement peur que ce soit le cas. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'agis de ma mère, et je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle soit venue uniquement pour elle. Peut-être que je me berce d'illusions. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-être aurais-je vraiment dû lui claquer la porte au nez.

Brusquement, mes genoux flanchent, et je me retrouve sur le sol.

- " Naruto ! Ca va ?"

- " Euh… oui, ça va."

Sasuke m'aide à me relever et me conduit prudemment jusqu'au canapé. Bon sang, je dois vraiment être plus choqué que je ne le croyais. Mais à vrai dire, j'étais vraiment loin de me douter de ce qui allait m'arriver en me levant ce matin.

- " Tiens, bois ça."

- " Merci."

A petites gorgées, je vide le verre d'eau que Sasuke vient de m'apporter. Aller Naruto, remets-toi. N'oublis pas que tu dois bientôt partir. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les petites natures. Rapidement, je retrouve mon sourire , et je m'exclame en me levant d'un bond:

- " Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je vais aller terminer de préparer mes affaires sinon je ne serais pas prêt à temps."

Rapidement, je fait donc demi-tour, mais avant d'avoir pus faire un pas, une main m'agrippe l'avant-bras, m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- " Naruto… Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

- " Oui. Pour être honnête, c'est comme si on venait de m'enlever un poids des épaules. Un poids que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir. C'est bizarre comme sensation, mais ça va !"

Je lui fais alors un sourire que j'espère éblouissant. Le plus incroyable, c'est que ce que je viens de dire est la pure vérité. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer clairement, mais c'est comme si qu'avoir reçu la visite de ma mère m'avais libéré. Oui, c'est ça ! Ca m'a libéré du passé. Puis, comme au ralentis, Sasuke me lâche le bras, et d'une voix convaincue, me dit:

- " Très bien. Dans ce cas, dépêche toi d'aller terminer tes valises."

- " Oui chef !"

Tranquillement, d'un pas léger, je me redirige donc vers ma chambre, prêt pour cette nouvelle vie avec Sasuke.

**POV Sakura**

Et voilà une autre journée de cours qui se termine. Je me doutais bien que la médecine serait un domaine difficile, mais quand même. En ce moment, j'ai à peine le temps de voir les autres, et en particulier Ino. Et Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me manquer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà cinq mois qu'il est partis avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Je dois bien avouer que quelque part, je l'envies. Moi aussi j'aimerais voyager comme ça à travers le monde, surtout avec la personne que j'aime. Heureusement qu'il me tiens au courant régulièrement, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je deviendrais probablement à moitié folle.

C'est en ramassant le courrier que je m'aperçois avec plaisir que justement, mon blond de meilleure ami m'a écrit… enfin, c'est plutôt Sasuke qui écrit, mais sous la directive de son amant. Chaque fois que les deux tourtereaux arrivent dans une nouvelle ville, Naruto m'envoie des nouvelles, qu'elles soient écrites ou par téléphone, chose dont je lui suis très reconnaissante. Prestement, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et découvre à l'intérieur une très belle carte postale de Milan et de ses monuments, accompagnée d'une lettre.

_Chère Sakura-chan,_

_Comment ça va à Konoha ? J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous t'écrivons de Milan. Tu te rends compte, Milan ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé y mettre les pieds un jour, ça me semble toujours si incroyable. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps tu recevra cette lettre, mais à l'instant où elle est écrite, nous nous trouvons juste devant la cathédrale de Milan. Tu savais qu'elle était surnommée « le hérisson de marbre » ? Moi non. C'est plutôt bizarre comme nom je trouve. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une des plus hautes et des plus grandes cathédrale au monde._

_Je ne t'apprends rien en disant que Sasuke ne passe pas inaperçu ! A peine avons nous débarqués à l'aéroport, il y a trois jours, que nous étions déjà harcelés par les journalistes. Ce que je peux avoir horreur de ça._

C'est vrai que maintenant, Naruto est connu dans le monde. Bien que je pense qu'il se serait avec joie passé de cette notoriété. Mais d'un autre côté, celle-ci était inévitable. Être le petit-ami officiel d'une star telle que Sasuke Uchiwa doit demander un ou deux petits sacrifices.

_Hier, Sasuke et moi sommes allés au théâtre de la Scala. Au départ, je n'étais pas vraiment emballé, mais je me suis finalement laissé convaincre…_

A mon avis, Sasuke a dû le menacer de le priver de ramens. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage à cette pensée.

… _et comme je le pensais, ce genre d'endroit n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Tu m'imagine écoutant de la musique classique ? Non ? Et bien, tu as parfaitement raison. J'ai crus que j'allais m'endormir ! Et qu'est-ce que j'avais chaud. Enfin bref, les gens sont plutôt sympas ici, bien que je ne comprenne absolument rien de ce qu'ils racontent. Les spécialités locales sont excellentes, presque autant que les ramens de chez Ichiraku ! A partir de demain, le travail de Sasuke commence. Un grand couturier italien (dont j'ai oublié le nom) à demandé à ce que Sasuke soit son modèle pour son prochain défilé._

_Toi et les autres me manqués beaucoup. J'espère que tout ce déroule bien de votre côté. Moi, comme tu l'aura sûrement deviné, tout va bien ! J'ai aussi appris que Lee et Tenten sortaient ensemble. Il était tant ! Il y a peu, le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi, nous a rejoint. Nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus tous les deux, et je crois même que Sasuke est un peu jaloux, même s'il refuse de l'avouer ! C'est d'ailleurs Itachi qui écrit cette lettre, Sasuke étant allé nous chercher des glaces. _

Je me disais bien que cette écriture m'était inconnue.

_Si je l'avais laissé écrire cette lettre, je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'aurait écrit que la moitié de ce que tu lis ! C'est qu'il a sa fierté le Sasuke. Bon, je vais te laisser, Itachi me dit que Sasuke ne va pas tarder à revenir, et que s'il lit cette lettre, ça va faire un sacré raffut !_

_Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, et dis leur que je les appellerais sous peu. _

_Je t'embrasse fort, Naruto._

Bon sang, j'espère au moins que Sasuke réalise la chance qu'il a, car des Naruto, il n'y en a pas deux au monde. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucie, je pense qu'ils sauront prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, mon meilleur ami est plus fort que ce qu'il ne laisse paraître, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Je sais qu'ils seront heureux tous les deux ensembles.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fic est terminée ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce nouveau et dernier chapitre, et en particulier de la fin. **

**Ma prochaine fic sera sur Harry Potter. Ce sera un Harry/Voldemort, non sorciers, mais présence de vampire-calice. Le titre sera **_**Lorsque le passé nous rattrape**_

**Voilà le résumé: **Harry est un jeune homme de 16 ans vivant à Godric's Hollow avec sa famille. Sa vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale: il va au lycée tous les jours, ses amis sont supers, sa petite-ami est magnifique, sa petite sœur lui tape sur les nerfs… bref, tout est normal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mystérieux Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Harry va alors progressivement comprendre que son existence n'est pas aussi banale qu'il le croyait.


End file.
